The True hero
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Hawk the real hero of Bower Lake faces a new challenge after her older twin brother, Sparrow, takes her place and turns the people of Albion against her. While staying in Reaver's manor, the hero of skill returns and Hawk gets employed as his maid and guard. Now with a new name, The hero starts a new journey, a journey she will never forget. ReaverXOC , rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own fable, we can all wish though

This is a new oc i made up last night, not sure way...I was board a wrote 3 chapters of this. So, I am putting them online, to see what you think. R&amp;R, and please enjoy.

* * *

The True hero ~ Chapter 1 ~ A new job for a hero

I sat on a luxury chair, I had no doubt my 'dear' brother was sitting on one too. The two face git! I sighed, why didn't Theresa warn me this was to happen? I looked at the wine in my glass, I knew Reaver would return and take this house back, but until then, I could enjoy having a house and a quiet life until that day came, my golden hair fell around my face. I looked around the study, I would miss this place...all the books most of all. I put down the glass, After Reaver returned, what would I do? People thought I was evil, thanks to me brother, Sparrow. I was the hero that saved everyone, but being younger then Sparrow meant I pretty powerless against him, even though we were twins. I picked up my glass again, only for it to shatter. I smelled a smoking barrel of a gun.  
"Welcome back Reaver" I said, Time to leave, I told myself.

"Ah, Hawk isn't it? A hero of your powers should surely live in the castle, as rumors state." Reaver replied, he was out of view, but I knew for a fact he was pointing his gun at me.  
"Put your gun away Reaver, before you hurt some one...and don't speak of heroes to me." I told him, Reaver was speechless. I got up, I looked at him, he looked the same, apart from he was slightly tanned. "Here's the key" I threw him the key, which he caught.  
"Just like that? Where is the fighting hero I remember?" Reaver smirked  
"She died, along with everything else I had" I replied, wiping the smirk off his face. "See ya"  
"What about your brother?" Reaver asked  
"For all I care he can burn in the depth of Skorm, he is no brother of mine!" I growled, I turned and left the manor. I had to get away before I burst into tears! I went to the dock, A ship was leaving, I had no money so, that was pointless. I walked along the dock, than remembered somewhere I could live. I headed to the place I had docked the Marianne, the ship that belonged to Captain Dread. I boarded the old ship; I opened the door to the captain's cabin. It was dusty and there was Captain dreads skeleton. I back out and closed the door, thinking why didn't someone clean that up and I could find somewhere else on board to sleep.  
"Hawk?" Someone asked, I turned to see a young boy with bright ginger hair, he also had one brown eye and one green.  
"Yeah?" I said  
"Mastew Weavew wants to see you" He told me  
"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"I don't know, miss" He said honestly, I sighed and followed him back to Reaver's manor. He took me to the study and closed the door behind me. Reaver was sitting in the chair I was earlier, I sighed.  
"What do you want Reaver? I want to wallow in myself pity alone if you don't mind" I growled, Reaver made no movement  
"Sit" He told me  
"Why?" I asked "I am not staying long"  
"Sit" He repeated, I sighed and sat on the chair next to his.  
"What?" I asked  
"What did you mean 'his is no brother of mine'? I recall you were rather close" Reaver said  
"Trust you, but I am not surprised." I sighed and looked at the fire "after You and Garth left for Samarkand and Hammer went to train with the north warrior monks, my brother changed. He claimed to be the hero who stopped Lucien, he told everyone...I tried to stop him bringing peace..." I stopped and shook my head "Why the hell am I telling you? Not like you care!" I stood up.  
"You have no where to stay, why don't we make a deal?" Reaver said suddenly.  
"What sort of deal?" I asked  
"You work for me, make meals, a bodyguard, those sort of jobs. If you do that, you can stay here, for the time being." Reaver said  
"Why do you care if I have somewhere or not?" I looked at him  
"I owe you, in a way, Without you, Lucien would have killed me. Of course, that would be most un-useful, There is still a lot of things I want to do" Reaver told me.  
"So, I just have to work for you...and I can stay here?" I asked  
"Yes" Reaver nodded  
"No funny business though..." I said " It's a deal" I halt out my hand, he shook it. His smirk was back on his face  
"Would you be a dear and get me something to eat?" He looked at me, I just nodded and rushed off. I couldn't believe it! I had a job, and a place to stay. Even working for Reaver was better than being homeless! Anyway, he was a hero too, so I didn't mind working for or with him on any occasion. I searched the kitchen; I could only find vegetables and some meat. I had nothing to get shopping with so this was my last stock, making a mental note to tell Reaver, I began to cook. I boiled potatoes, carrots and peas. I cooked the meat; I was quite happy and began humming a song to myself. I got a plate out and once the cooking was done, I plated up. I took the meal along to Reaver's Study; He was now at his desk writing something.  
"Here you go" I smiled and put it down, surprising Reaver.  
"How did you cook it that fast. My other cook took about an 2 hours making me this before." Reaver asked  
"I don't share my cooking secrets Reaver" I told him "oh, and that was the last of the food in the kitchen"  
"I will give you money to go shopping in Bowerstone tomorrow" Reaver said "But, seeing how your brother has turned against you, you need a new identity. "  
"That's true" I said  
"So, you are now Rowana Winters." Reaver told me, I liked that name, I nodded. "there are some dresses in the draws upstairs in the master bedroom."  
"Which on is the master bedroom? They are both really grand" I asked  
"The first one" Reaver continued writing.  
"Thank you, master Reaver" I bowed my head, surprising him further. I left, the young boy I saw earlier was standing outside. I smiled at him and went up stairs. I looked through the dresses. The only decent on I could find was a rich red colour. I changed into it, just as Reaver entered the room.  
"that suites you, but your hair..."He began  
"Is too noticeable. I know, I have some black dye in my bag." I finished  
"You are a fast thinker" Reaver stated  
"I was trained as a hero from the age of ten. I was taught to think forward, plan out, and expect the unexpected. Also, failing to prepare is preparing to fail" I explained "Is there anything you want, Master Reaver?" I asked  
"No, you may go to your room" Reaver said  
"My room?" I repeated  
"You can have the one next door, after all you are my guard too" Reaver said.  
"Of course" I bowed my head and left, I went next door; This is the room I had slept in. I went to the closet, Inside was my sword and gun. I would have to use them again someday, to protect Reaver...I closed the closet again and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't have any will lines, I did once, by my lacking use of will had caused them to go. 'Easier to hide myself' I thought. I lay on the bed; I needed as much sleep for tomorrow. I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_Author's note : Hawk/Rowana doesn't really care she has to work for Reaver, as long as she has a job and a roof over her head. Hope you enjoyed it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Fable isn't mine

I just re checked, i have only written part of chapter 3, I will get that done and put it on here. R&amp;R, and please enjoy

* * *

I woke at my usual time of 5:00, I had no idea why I woke at that time, I just did. First thing I did was dye my hair, I looked in the mirror, I didn't look like Hawk anymore. Then I realized I had forgotten to change out of the dress, so I just smoothed out the creases, put on my belt and went down stairs, I began to clean the study as it was dusty and I had been meaning to clean it. I began singing to myself  
"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back many more.  
Let it go, Let it go, turn my back and close the door  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Avo knows I tried..." I sang  
"Interesting song." I turned to see Reaver standing there  
"I..Was...urmmm" I stammered, Reaver chuckled. He threw me a large bag of gold.  
"You need to shop right?" He said.  
"Right" I attached the bag to my belt; I got a clock and put it on. "I'll be back as soon as possible" I promised and rushed to the docks, a ship to Bowerstone was a 5 hour trip. I paid the money and waited on deck, I watched the waves as we traveled.  
At Bowerstone, I visited all sort of stalls and shops to get different foods. While I counted up the coins I had to give the fruit and veg stall owner, someone bumped into me, causing me to drop some of them.  
"HEY!" I said angrily.  
"Sorry miss, it's not my problem!" The man grinned  
"Your right, I sure Master Reaver will be just as forgiving as I..." I knelt down and picked the coins up.  
"did you say Reaver?" A different, but familiar, voice asked. I stopped up to face my brother.  
"Yes" I answered  
"Who are you?" Sparrow asked  
"I'm Rowana Winters, sir, I am Master Reaver's maid" I said, I gave the right coins to the owner and picked up my items. "No, if you don't mind, I must return with these a once." I went to walk away, but Sparrow didn't let me.  
"I am the king, I am sure Reaver won't mind if I borrowed you for a while." Sparrow said  
"I am afraid he will, he only returned yesterday and is in a mood, So, I mustn't keep him waiting" I said  
"How did someone as pretty as you get to be in Reaver's control?" sparrow asked  
"Master Reaver offered me a job...when I had nothing, I owe him my life. Now if you don't mind, 'Your majesty', I have a job to do!" I passed him, with all I needed; I headed to dock and got another ship back. I hoped Reaver had got someone else to get him something to eat while I was away...  
I was happy once I reached Bloodstone dock; I went back up to the manor and straight to the kitchen. Just as I set the groceries down, Reaver came in.  
"So, you have returned" He stated  
"Sorry, I was delayed by my brother, better known as the King of Albion." I said "King my arse, he couldn't even look after a kitten, let alone a kingdom!" I grumbled, as I began unpacking. I threw the rest of the coins to Reaver. "I brought enough for 3 big meals a day for a week" I told him  
"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Reaver grinned  
"Only on days ending with Y." I replied, a small smirked on my face "What do you want for dinner?" I asked  
"Anything, surprise me" Reaver grinned and left. I left out a selection of mixed vegetables and some chicken. I got out a pot and began to make a stew, I added in some herbs I had brought. I remembered seeing some rare herbs in Wraithmarsh when I passed through while on my mission to defeat Lucien. I watched the stew simmering for about half an hour, before taking it off the heat and ladled it into a bowl. I took it to Reaver's study, where I knew he would be.  
"Chicken and vegetable stew" I said as I placed it in front of him.  
"How did you know I was in here?" Reaver asked  
"It's a secret" I smiled  
"If you say so, you may go and do whatever until I need you." Reaver said, he called in his butler Barry , the young boy who had come to get me, as I left. I began to dust, polish and scrub the main hall, I started by the stairs. About 2 hours and a shinning floor later, someone knocked on the door.  
"Rowana, will you get that!" Reaver called from his study. I went to the door and opened it, to find my brother standing there.  
"Master Reaver, It's the king!" I called, Reaver came out of his study. He looked at Sparrow.  
"So, you're the one who delayed my maid this morning" Reaver said, slightly annoyed  
"I am king, anyway, I didn't think you would mind" Sparrow replied " After all, she is a bit on the skinny side..."  
"I am not that skinny!" I protested angrily!  
"Rowana, go and get Barry, he is in the kitchen. Tell him to bring up the finest wine from the cellar." Reaver told me, I nodded. As I passed him he whispered 'go and get your weapons, time to see if you are a good guard' I found Barry washing up.  
"Master Reaver wants his finest wine from the cellar, please take it to his study" I told him.  
"Wight you awe" He smiled, I adored his speech impediment. Then, I went upstairs and got out my sword and gun, I put my gun in its holster, put I placed my sword back in the closet. I went back downstairs and joined Reaver in his study. I had to pour them drinks, I past one to my brother, then one to Reaver, I stepped back, until Reaver need me again.  
"what happened to your sister, the hero who saved us all?" Reaver asked, Sparrow stiffed, I stayed still, wondering what Sparrow would say.  
"she went against the people after you left, she has a high price on her head, if she ever shows her face in Albion again." Sparrow said  
"I see, shame. She was quite a looker" Reaver sighed. I watched Sparrow closely. He seemed uncomfortable, There was a darker reason he was here. I felt something in the back of my head.  
"Do you know the real reason I am here Reaver?" Sparrow asked  
"no, but by all means enlighten us" Reaver took a sip, then, with identical movements. Both Sparrow and I drew our guns. His pointing at Reaver, mine, at his heart.  
"Ho..."Sparrow looked at me in shock.  
"I was trained by the best" I said simply, and looked at Reaver, who smirked.  
"A quick warning sparrow, she is also a guard of mine. And one of best, i must say." Reaver looked at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm your only guard" I added with a roll of my eyes  
"Indeed, Sparrow, all I have to say is one word and you will fall, And I would rather you not mess up my floor. Blood stains you know" Reaver told him, I smirked. Sparrow looked from me to Reaver, than put his gun away, and left the manor. Hopefully never to return, I put my gun in its holster. "Very impressive, you have improved since I last saw you."  
"It's called training Reaver" I said, I picked up Sparrow's glass, I stopped. "Thank you..." I muttered  
"For what?" Reaver asked  
"For not telling him who I really was" I said and quickly left before Reaver could say another word.

**_Author's note : In this Sparrow's going to be a right git, just to forewarn you all. Hope you enjoyed it._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

WARNING : REAVERISH BEHAVIOR AHEAD! That's a warning, but I am sorry if I have got reaver right...thank you those two who have followed this story, I hope you enjoy what I have planed for it.

R&amp;R and enjoy

* * *

I worked in Reaver's manor for another 5 weeks. I enjoyed working with Barry and we became good friends. I told him who I was as he promised to keep it a secret. He disliked sparrow too, which was another reason I told him. One day, Barry and I were cleaning Reaver's study after a party.

"Barry, Rowana?" Reaver came in.

"Yes?" We both looked up.

"I have some business in Samarkand to take care of, Rowana, you will be coming with me, Barry, I want you to look after this place." Reaver said.

"Yes, Master Reaver" We both bowed, and carried on our job as Reaver left to do something else.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" I asked

"I'll be fine Miss Wowana" Barry smiled "Nothing Bawwy Hatch can't handle alone"

"If you say so" I rolled my eyes, Later that afternoon, Reaver sent me to pack my items. I kept my weapons on me, I put on my clock and went down to rejoin Reaver, who was waiting by the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked, I nodded. He led me to the docks and on board a grand looking ship.

"The Reaver 2?" I questioned, looking at the hero.

"How did you guess?" Reaver smirked

"I'm luckly" I answered, it was obvious anyway, he knew that.

"Go and wait for me in my cabin" He point to the captians quaters. I nodded and went in side. It was as luxurious as his manor, I looked surprised at all the things Reaver had; A Bookshelf, desk, a wardorp with a full length mirror, no surprise there, and a huge bed. I stood there, hold my bag, waiting for Reaver. The ship gave a sickening launch, I tripped and fell, before I got up,Reaver walked in. He looked at me amused."Whatare you doing down there?" He chuckled " But, I must say, it is a nice view."

"Shut up!" I growled "I fell alright. I am not use to sailing on a ship." I picked myself up, glaring at him.

"You'll get use to it, Samarkand is roughly 2 weeks away." Reaver said and sat at his desk, grinning at me as my face fell.

"2 weeks" I repeated

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Reaver waved my worries away as you would a fly. I didn't mind sailing but for 2 weeks! I wanted to die there and then. 2 weeks on a ship of men, may Avo have merucy on my soul... I sighed heavily. Reaver began writting, even on ship, he never stopped working. I put my bag next to the wardrope.

"Is there anything I can do, master Reaver?" I asked, He looked at me.

"Not at the current time, go and ask the cook" Reaver said,I bowed my head. I left him to his work, once outside his cabin, i saw the crew look at me. I froze unsure how to act, so, I just bowed my head to them polietly and went down to the ship's kitchen.

"Excuse me..." I went up to the cook.

"You must be Reaver's maid, Rowana,right?" He smiled kindly

"Yes,is there anything I can do?" I asked

"Well, you can peal some potatoes for dinner" He said

"I'll do that" I told him, I set to work pealing enough potatoes for everyone on the ship.

I worked hard until a cabin boy came to me saying Reaver wanted me. I thanked him, he blushed as I head to Reaver's cabin. I knocked on the door

"Enter" Reaver said.

"You wanted to see me Master Reaver?" I entered

"Ah, i guess you found a job to do then?" He looked at me

"Yes, sir" I nodded, I closed the door and waited for his instructions.

"Come here" He said, I went over and stood infront of his desk.

"Master Reaver?" I looked at him, he was planning something.

"Your brother has set up ships to cheak ships entering and leaving Albions waters" Reaver said

"What has that got to do with me?" I asked "Sir..." I added

"They have the king's orders to take anything they believe doesn't belong on the ship they raid." Reaver told me

"Wait, are you suggesting, Sparrow is hoping they'll take me?" I asked

"Yes, I'll leave your reason to be on this ship too you, i doubt they would believe me" Reaver said

"Yes, sir" I bowed my head

"And it maybe safer to stay where I can see you untill we pass through the ships." Reaver added

"Of course, sir" I nodded, I sat down on a chair in front of his desk...what would my excuse be... did I even need one, if they tried to take me, i would fight to the death if need be. The image of my brothers face if he found out his men were beaten by a girl, that was the highlight of my life.

2 hours later we were stopped by the king's ships, I stood next to Reaver while they checked the cargo. A man stopped before me.

"What is a lovely lady such as yourself doing on this ship?" he asked

"I am Master reaver's personal maid and guard" I answered truthfully.

"Of course you are, my de..." He chuckled, faster then someone could blink, i pulled my gun out and pointed it at his heart.

"Never doubt my ablilities, nor judge by the way I look." I growled, i had surprised the crew and the men, Reaver chuckled to himself. "And I am NOT your dear"

"I...er..." The man stammered "They have nothing that is worth worrying about, let them pass" The men returned to their ship, we set off again. Reaver burst out laughing.

"You surprised us all there" He smiked

"Well, I am full of surprises." I grinned, then pulled a serious look "Anyway, who knows what they could have done with me..." I shivered at that thought.

"Well, lets carry on to Samarkand, Rowana come with me" Reaver headed back to his cabin, I put my gun away and followed.

"Yes, master Reaver?" I asked as I closed the door behind me, but I didn't turn around. "And If you expect me to look while you undressed you have nothing coming" I said

"Now, how did you know?" Reaver asked, couriously.

"I just do Reaver" I sighed "Now, what is it?"

"Well, I want you to join me in a bath of cause" Reaver said, I could feel his smirk

"What!?" I gasped, my face burned up.

"That is an order, Dear Hawk" He muttered my name quietly, I didn't move so, Reaver grabbed me from behind, I squealed as he helt me close.

"Ma...master Reaver..." I struggled to get away, but my strength failed me.

"Don't fight me Hawk, you won't win this war" Reaver whispered, his breath warm on my neck.

"I won't know... unless I fight...I have been fighting... my whole life...I won't stop now" I breathed back. My stubborn heroes blood kept me fighting since I had been shot when I was ten... I pushed Reaver away, and back away. I hugged my chest,pain trobbed from the bullet wound over my heart. I could look at him...no could look at me...

"Than Rest, Until you have to fight again." Reaver picked me up, I gasped , i didn't expect that. Reaver took me into a side cabin, there was a bath with hot water in it. With out asking me, Reaver tugged at the ribbon holding my dress. I fought against him, but failed,mostly because my embarrasment made me clumsy. I had my back turned to Reaver all that time. "I thought you would know I would see you in your full glory soon enough..." Reaver pulled me against him again, he rested his neck on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, as my face burned hotter. He picked me up and put me in the bath, than joined me. "Where did you get that scar?" Reaver asked, he nodded my the one over my heart. I blushed fouriously and crossed my arms across my chest. "You are really timid, not the usual you..."

"thank you for stating the ovious!" I growled " I have just been forced into a bath, guess how I feel!"

"There's the fighting hero I have been dyeing to be re-aquented with" Reaver chuckled, I tried to hide myself as best as possible, but it didn't help that Reaver was so close. "Now, I asked, Where did you get that scar?"

"You ain't going to stop asking until I tell you...aren't you" I looked at him

"You know me so well" Reaver smirked "See, I like to know what I am up against."

"You mean find out as much as posssible about your opponements before taking them out..." I muttered under my breath

"What?" Reaver looked at me

"Nothing, anyway, it happened when I was ten..." I began, Reaver watched me intensely as I told my story...

Author's Note : Right...*flicks through some notes* I have a request, last time it didn't go to well on my other fanfic...but here goes, I need some characters for later on to be part of Reaver's staff. IF you have a character you would like to have part of this fanfiction please put it in a review, you will be credited for it in each chapter he/she is used. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

I do own Hawk, but not her power

More Reaverish behavior and ...I don't know what to say, but thanks to LoverOfRumpelstiltskin for her review and who has given me an idea for the story. I am truly grateful.

R&amp;R and please enjoy (I honestly don't think much of this chapter, I hate it, it is one of the worst ones I have written, what do you think?)

* * *

After I told Reaver my story, I didn't look at him. I could tell he was thinking about it.

"Was the bullet ever removed?" Reaver asked, I shook my head, None of the bullets had been removed. I began wondering if I told Reaver I had been shot twice... "Do you want it removed?"

"Of course, but not by someone who is a famous man whore!" I replied, Reaver chuckled.

"You said no funny business as part of our deal" Reaver smirked

"And forcing me into this bath wasn't funny business?" I glared at him.

"You should know me well enough by now, my dear" Reaver grinned

"I guess I know you too well" I said, I saw him looking at me in a weird way. "What?"

"I just noticed those burn marks." Reaver answered, I fell silent, no way was I telling him."Will you tell me where you got them?"

"No,I told you about the scar and would rather not resurface those memories!" I turned my back to him

"I'm sure I can persuade you." Reaver inched closer, I jumped out. Picking up my dress,i halt it close to my chest.

"Just leave it Reaver, I want nothing to do with my past, not anymore. Why can't you just leave the past alone!" I told him, I rushed into the other room and got into my dress became wet as I didn't dry myself. I began pacing, why could I forget...why wouldn't he let me forget? I sat on a chair and buried my head in my knees, I began to cry silently, I just wanted to forget...

I woke up, I must of cried my self to sleep, I realized on was on Reaver's bed. I sat up quickly,Reaver was at his desk writing. I watched him , He didn't seemed to realize I was awake, or he did and he didn't care. I sat on the edge, not sure how to act after ...how long had I been

"Do you feel better?" Reaver asked, not looking up.

"How do you define better?" I replied "You would have to kill me to make me feel better..." I didn't look at him.

"Captain, there is something drawing the ship closer to the spire, the ship isn't strong enough to fight it, what should we do?" Some one called

"It must be magic!" Someone else yelled, I froze, the spire!

"Um, could be possible drawing us closer?" Reaver wondered

"Theresa" I answered

"What?" Reaver asked

"Theresa lives in the spire...If she thinks she can me in to that place again, she has nothing coming!" I shivered

"She might want to speak to you" Reaver said

"This might be a trip in the park for you Reaver, but is a death ride for me!" I replied angrily

"If you say so" Reaver waved me off, i glared at him... then I had an idea, From my bag i got out my guild seal. Reaver watched me in surprise. I sat on the bed, closing my eyes , placing my hands on the ancient symbol, i tried to contact my old mentor.

'Little hawk, what do you need?' I heard Theresa's voice

'send the oncoming ship away from the spire, i don't wish to enter that place again. Nor do I wish to see you!' I thought, I was sure she was able to hear me that way.

'you are full of anger, but I will let the ship pass,why are you so angry?' Theresa asked

'You didn't warn me of my brothers behavior change, and I know you are our forebears older sister...' I told her, I quickly put it back in my bag. I stood and shivered. I hoped I would never have to do that again.

"Sir, we no longer being pulled, shall we continue our original path?" The first man called

"Yes" Reaver replied, his eyes bore into me.

"What has caught your eye, master Reaver?" I looked over at him

"Very impressive, you spoke to the witch then?" He smirked

"She's a seer Reaver" I sighed "Yes, I never want to do that again" I took a deep breath, my stomach rumbled, I blushed.

"Here" Reaver threw me an Apple, I caught it "I want to you check over this paper work, I want done before i come back." With that he stood and left. I sighed, and took a bite from the apple, Reaver was difficult to handle at the best of time. I sat at the desk and got started, I went through all of them. Correcting any incorrect words or missing out words, I knew none of them had been written by Reaver, it isn't his writing, that I knew. But I did my work with out question, I began to wonder if I had gone to far and maybe I had annoyed him...

The 2 weeks passed with nothing interesting, Reaver set me a lot of work and left me to do. That was the only time he would speak to me, it saddened me though. Apart from Barry, Reaver was the only other person who knew who I really was, I hoped we would be friends...But that was Reaver, During the times I had a break I tried to remember what I had learned about Reaver on my hero journey. I knew he made a big mistake, and he wished to forget it. I remembered that from his diary, he mentioned 'He' which lead me to believe he was talking about his former person and 'she' I guessed 'she' was someone dear too him, who he lost. I never dared myself to ask him, You could say I was afraid too...C'est vrai...

On the last day of voyage :

"Captain, we'll be porting in Samarkand in the next half an hour!" Someone on deck called, I was once again correcting mistakes in documents, while Reaver stood over maps and marking different places.

"OK" Reaver replied, he didn't move from his map, Nor did I move from my work. The ship shuddered and groaned as it docked, only then did Reaver straighten up. "Come Rowana" He said, I stood up and followed him. His crew was already off the deck, I gasped. we were in a small, but beautiful village. "Welcome to Samarkand" Reaver said, This is Garth's home...I looked at the people in amazement. This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note :** Reaver's being a grumpy twat and Garth in the next chapter! Thanks to an idea from LoverOfRumpelstiltskin .


	5. Chapter 5

_Been v. V busy, today is the second day of my art exam, I am very pleased with it. So, here's chapter 5. _

Hawk/Rowana is mine

Belle belongs to LoverOfRumplistitskin (I have probably spelt that wrong)

R&amp;R and enjoy

Chapter 5 ~ the heroes apprentice

I had trouble keeping up with Reaver, I never noticed how fast he was. I saw someone very familer up ahead...could it be...?

"Garth!" I smiled and ran over to him, much to Reaver's displeasure, he would get over it.

"Hero...it is good to see you again!" Garth smiled, It was nice to see the old hero again. He was the one I had known the longest, he was there the night my sister was killed. Sparrow had almost got into a fight with him, luckily hammer was able to hold him back.

"Garth, how are you?" I asked

"I'm ok, Reaver almost killed me, but he left before I got hold of him..." Garth said, I turned to Reaver, who had followed slowly.

"You tired to kill Garth?" I stated

"I did warn you, Remember." Reaver shrugged "I said I would probaly end up killing you"

"Why you..." Garth began.

"Don't fight" I stood between them. Garth looked surprised that Reave just smirked at me.

"But, Hawk he..." Garth began.

"I know but I work for him and as his guard I can't let you kill him" I said

"You're his what?" Garth asked

"I ..." I began

"You too should talk, I am going to meet a few friends of mine..." Reaver walked off.

"I sure hope they are better then the shadow court" I muttered

"Anyway, come with me" Garth said "We have much to talk about" I agrred and followed him. We sat in his house, he made me a herbal tea, it was delious.

"So, what is this about you being his guard?" Garth sat across from him.

"After you left,Sparrow changed, he took my title of the hero of bower Lake, he has turned albion aginst me, I even have a price on my head. I was living at Reaver's manor, then he return. Instead of kicking me out, we made a deal." I told him

"What's deal? A deal with him can never be good" Garth sighed

"If I be his maid and his guard, I get to stay under his roof." I answered

"You could stay here with me, I don't trust him" Garth said "Or you could Hammer up north, she been asking about you. She would like to see you again"

"I would love too, but I have a bad feeling, I need to stay close to Albion. Incase they need a hero" I smiled "But, when my brother dies and a better person has taken over, I will consider your offer, I don't plan on staying with him forever, That would kill me"

"Garth! I'm back!" someone called, a woman came in, she looked at me "Who's this?"

"This is Hawk, the hero of Bower lake." Garth introduced me " Hawk, this is my apprentice, Belle."

"You're a hero too?" I asked her

"Yeah, but I only use will" Belle sat down with us "I was told you use all 3"

"I do, but I try not to use will as much now" I said "The will lines make me too noticeable"

"I've noticed that" Belle agreed. I looked up at the clock, I had been here for half an hour, I drank the rest of the tea and stood up

"I must go and find Reaver, before he thinks I've run off" I said "It was a pleasure meeting you Belle, I am sure, you'll become a great hero"

"Thanks" Belle smiled

"Hawk, here's my address, so you can write to me, hammer's is on here too" Garth gave me a piece of paper.

"I will as soon as we go home, but in the letters call me Rowana, thats who people know me as now" I told him

"Ok, be safe and careful, that man is dangerous" Garth warned me

"I know, I'll be fine" I smiled reassuringly. Garth waved me off as I set off in search of Reaver. Reaver stood out in the crowd, people just walked past, but I saw him a mile off. I rushed over "Been waiting long?" I asked

"a while" He said "Come" I blinked, he had changed since being in Bloodstone, was this the real Reaver? I realized his personality was bi-polar, nice on mintue, not so the nice another. I followed none the less. We went to a large manor, the owner was waiting outside.

"Ah, this is the famous Rowana you have told me about! "He smiled. I looked at him, I was a good judge of character and I could tell he wasn't trustworthy.

"Rowana, this is Lord Milton. He is a dear friend of mine " Reaver introduced him.

" Please to meet you" I bowed my head to him

"She is a delight" Milton grinned, yep he was definitely not trustworthy. "come, I will show you to your rooms " My room was right next to Reaver's, I thanked Milton , he smiled and left. I didn't trust him, I knew Reaver's friends weren't a friendly bunch anyway, and that was after I met the shadow court...

_"Do... Do you hear crying? " Sparrow asked _

_"Yes, let's hurry!" I nodded, we raced through the dark halls, and into a large chamber where a girl was crying. While Sparrow talked to the girl, who said her name was Elizabeth , I stood at the edge of the floor and looked into an endless pit. _

_"Sparrow, it is only us here, let's go..." I looked at the door, it was locked. _

_"We've been locked in, Hawk, try and open them" Sparrow said, I nodded, I tried to pull the doors off, but being made from a sort of stone was not helpful. _

_'Welcome' something said, I didn't turn around but continued trying to open the doors. The voice spoke to Sparrow and Elizabeth, then quiet. I didn't stop pulling at the door, until a frightened scream pierced my ears. I turned to see the girl drop the seal with a clatter, she was an old lady now. I stood in shock, Elizabeth ran, Sparrow took my hand and ran out of the place, what had Sparrow done...? _

"Are you ok, Hawk?" I felt a warm breath on my neck, I turned to see Reaver standing rather close.

"I'm fine, master Reaver, just remembering what I wish to forget" I turned away from him again.

"Would you join me on a walk?" He asked, I just nodded... It was my job to protect him afterall, right? We walked in the garden, I saw Milton watching us, I stopped and looked at him, he gave a weird grin and walked off. "Are you ok, my dear?" Reaver asked

"To be truthful, I would rather take my chance with the shadow court then be here..." I said "You have a lot of untrustworthy friends" I added, Reaver and I kept quiet for the rest of the walk.

When I returned to my room to find a slightly seethrough silk dress, I picked it up confused. It wasn't a dress of sort, but it had a skirt, a silk band that would go around my breast and a silk half clock with sleaves.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, Milton is holding a party" Reaver came in without asking, I turned around, he had already changed, he was wearing a pair of red silk trousers, that were a darker shade of red than my own party dress. He had nothing on the top half of his body, for the first time I noticed muscled the ancient hero is. I blushed and turned away.

"Ok, may you leave so I can change?" I asked and halt up the skirt, only to realize that it was only a scarf of silk. "What... The..." I gasped, Reaver chuckled. He closed the door and came over.

"You'll never get that on before the party, without my help" Reaver said, he took off my dress, it was just like the day in the bath, I struggled but my embarrassment made me clumsy. Reaver took the silk skirt, scarf or whatever and tied it in a strange way around my hips. I blushed furiously as he did so, but I pushed him away when he went to take off my corset.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You don't wear a corset with this particular attire, my dear" Reaver smirked, his lust filled gazed bore into my pure sapphire eyes. I didn't like to look in his eyes, as you could never tell what he was planning. I turned my back to him, and took off my corset and put on the rest of my clothes. Reaver look at me up and down.

"What Reaver?" I asked, before he could answer there was a knock.

"The party will be starting soon" a girl called "You must join my father" I opened the door and young girl stood smiling. "Follow me" Reaver nudged me forward, I sighed and walked ahead of Reaver.

The party was taking place in a great chamber, Reaver and I sat next to Milton and next to us was...

"Garth?" I gasped

"Hello again hero, I guess you're here with Reaver?" He looked at Reaver with pure loathing.

"Yes, but be nice please" I smiled

"I shall do my best" Garth chuckled

The guests started to fill in Garth spoke to someone else, Reaver was speaking to Milton, while Belle and I were in deep conversion about our match attire. We shared the same thoughts in it, it was inappropriate. Many men watched the woman, But Belle and I got the most looks.

Once everyone seated, Milton said a few words to the guests. then woman in many different colours came dancing in. Belle and I didn't join in, we had our dignity to out for.

"Now everybody, for our main entertainment, Belle will use her heroic ability to slay, this beast! " at his words 5 men pulled chains of a giant wolf with glowing red eyes... I had seen one before... A very long time ago... "Belle, if you please " Belle grinned and got up, she stood across from the beast. I tried to remember...

_"Wolfy!" I giggled and chased after a giant wolf with glowing blue eyes. _

_It stopped and looked at me, the surroundings were blurred, but the wolfs face was clear. _

_"I am not a wolf, I am a charicence" It said_

_"A charicence?" I asked_

_"A creature that can not be destroyed, but can be controled, only by the family of... " Everything faded... _

_I am so sorry about the former version of this chapter, my phone is quite annoying at times, and I had my art exam, so... Sorry. _

_I just came up with the Charicence, you will learn more about them later on, the charicence is rather important. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you Crazy Arnold, your review put me in a happy mood _:3 so here's chapter 5, R&amp;R and enjoy.

Chapter 6 ~ the Charicence

I was back in the chamber, Belle had been hit against the wall, she was getting up, The charicence roared. I shot up and stood in front of it, blocking Belle from it's sight.

"Ah, Rowana, good idea, show her how it is done" Reaver grinned. Milton agreed

"Are you all fools!?" I asked, shocking everyone, I glared at Milton "You know nothing of this creature..." I turned to it.

"Rowana... You are going to..." Garth began.

"Sit" I told it, it looked at me, "Sit!" I told it firmly, it's eyes turned blue and it sat. Its tail wagging. "Who's a good boy" I smiled and scratched his head.

"How did you do that?" Milton asked

"This is a Charicence, it can't be destroyed, but it can be controlled, by certain people... I guess I am one of them" I smiled, the Charicence looked at me knowingly, it broke free of its chsins, planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek then raced off.

_'Fairwell, Hawk , Charicence Heart' _I heard it say, everyone was looking at me as I went over and helped Belle up.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Fine" Belle replied harshly, it took me by surprise, she sat next to Garth.

"Next time you face a raging Charicence, you can face it alone" I told her, I sat next to Reaver. Milton clapped.

"Good show" He smiled, I sighed. Show? Who did he think I was? A performer? For the rest of the party, the atmosphere between Belle and I was hostile. We didn't speak to each other, Reaver couldn't help but keep looking over at Belle, I gave a heavy sigh. Reaver looked at me.

"Not enjoying yourself?" He asked

"Does it look like it?" I glared at him, he chuckled. "What?"

"I believe you will enjoy yourself soon" He grinned, I grumbled, but I noticed that many of the women were becoming excited, Belle included.

"The final entertainment , I will choose a darling lady to join me in dance" Milton stood up, the women squealed happily. I rolled my eyes, as Belle sat up hopefully. "Rowana!" Milton called, I looked at him.

"I don't dance" I said, but Milton took my arm and pulled me up against my will. He began to lead the dance, I knew Belle was glaring at me. I had to stop this... I knew only one way... I put my palm on his chest and summoned the dormant power in my blood. Lighting crackled and Milton was forced half way across the chamber. "I don't dance, nor will I!" I growled, I turned away and left the chamber, as women rushed forward to help him up. I went straight to the room I was staying in, I looked around st my body, hoping that there were no will lines visible. I was lucky, after confirming there were no will lines I began pacing. I had shocked him, truthfully, the surge of power energized me. I hadn't felt like that since my days as the hero of Briwer Lake. I hoed, after people had forgotten about me, I could be a hero again. That single surge of, as little as it was, gave me hunger for adventure once more.

"What were you thinking, my dear?" I turned to Reaver.

"That I had to stop the dance. I don't dance Reaver, thats for nobles and royality." I sighed "I am just a maid, guard and a hero. I am not born to dance"

"I thought you did rather well, until that little 'show' " Reaver smirked

"I didn't want to do it!" I growled "Go away, haven't you got some whores waiting for you? "

"I do indeed and I must not keep them waiting, good night" Reaver left, closing the door. I sighed, but smiled, adventure... Being with Reaver was sure to involve some sort of fighting. I balled my hands into fists, I will fight if necessary!

I was awoken by the sound of someone opening the door, I yawned and sat up. I had only been asleep for a few hours. I saw Milton standing in the room, he was topless, I was happy to see he had trousers on.

"M... Milton?" I said, I saw that strange look on his face.

"Did I wake you?" Milton asked

"Obviously" I sighed "May I help you?"

"I'm sure you can" Milton loomed and over me, than I recognised the look in his eyes... It was similar to Reaver... I got up , I fell into a familiar fighting stance.

"Go away, don't you dare try anything" I growled

"What harm could you do? " Miton grinned "Even your lighting wasn't strong enough to fully stop me "

"No... But maybe this can" I used force push, sending Milton through the closed door. I followed him "Never doubt my abilities"

Reaver cam out of his room, and Milton's guards came running.

"Rowana? " Reaver glared at me

"Next time he wakes me and tries anything, I will do a lot more damage" I warned, Reaver sighed as Milton's guards picked him up.

_Sooo, Milton is a git. Belle doesn't like Hawk/Rowana anymore. Hope you enjoyed this. _


	7. Chapter 7

_To Rumplesitskin, I am so sorry for getting Belle wrong, don't worry I will correct it. _

_To Crazy Arnold, I am happy to know that I have inspired you to write, I am looking forward to reading the rest over. My dream is be a writter and inspiring people to want to write is a great feeling, keep up the good work Crazy Arnold! _

_To those who have reviewed and not yet mentioned, Thank you. I must say that I have a feeling this maybe better than Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero. If it is, I will be V. V Happy! Thank you all, you are GREAT! _

_*Cough...Cough* I got a little carried away, anyway *Starts jotting down notes * I have changed the story line a little bit. But I hope you will continue reading with until the end. *I don't know how long this will be, but it will overtake the number of chapters in Adalia. R&amp;R and enjoy. _

Chapter 7 ~ Back on the sea

I watched Samarkand get further away, Reaver left Milton's, dragging me along, he was furious with me. He didn't even let me explain why I did what I did. I sighed as Reaver called me, I went into his study. As soon as I closed the door, Reaver was towering over me. I shrank back, our eyes locked and for the first time ever I was fearful... Or was it...

_"Hawk darling run! Don't turn back, never forget, just run. You hear... "_

_"M..." I began_

_"The last heroes, prepare to die" _

I jolted back to reality, Reaver was still glaring at me.

"Did you even listen?" He growled, I just shrank back even more, which surprised him. He took my chin and lifted my face to his "What will your punishment be, hmm?"

"P...punishment... " I repeated, Reaver grinned evily, I felt his finger trailing my burn marks, he pressed down on one, I whimpered in pain. Reaver took his hand away, almost confused.

"They hurt?" He asked, he slowly began to trace the marks.

"They always have... " I replied

"How about another deal? I won't punish you if you tell where you acquired these" Reaver placed a kiss on the closest burn.

"What is the punishment?" I asked, I wasn't wanting to tell him what had happened...

"I am sure I have a few things I could _**use **_against you" Reaver's hand snaked down to my waist .

"I'll tell you..." I said, surprising Reaver "I'll tell you whatever you want... But please, let me sit down and don't think about me badly after" Reaver moved to allow me to sit on the bed, I sat down, I halt my hands on my lap. My knuckles turned white.

"Drink?" Reaver offered, I shook my head , he shrugged, getting a drink for himself than sitting next to me. "So, from the beginning."

"This started after I became cruible champion and went to join the spire guards to rescue garth... " I began my story...

I sat holding my knees, tears strayed down my cheeks. Reaver had moved to his desk to give me some space. I remember... The child I bore because of the Commandant, because I refused to obey... I got two punishments that day... One caused physical damage the other Mental damage... And because of Sparrow, I would never see my son again...

"So, you have a son?" Reaver said "What's his name?"

"Logan, I couldn't look after him... He reminded me too much of the Commandant ... Sparrow adopted him, promising to tell Logan the truth when he is old enough... " I stopped and sighed" Now, I will never see him again "

"I am sure Sparrow will see sense sooner or later" Reaver was going through some documents. I glared over at him, the unsentimental twat!

"let's never speak of this again." I said, standing up as I took a deep breath. "This there any jobs to do? Master Reaver?" I added.

"No, you have done enough for today" Reaver said

"Hey! I never attack an innocent person without a reasonable explanation to do so! " I glared at him" If you thought I did, you have hell of a lot to learn about me "

"Well, care to share the reasonable explanation for what you did?" Reaver looked at me amused

"Well, what do expect me to do when Milton came into the room hoping to..." I stopped, how could I say it without using the word I dreaded... " to enjoy... Er...a 'Pleasurable' activity as it were"

"I see... Yes, Milton is the sort of person who would do that." Reaver said

"And you didn't warn me!?" I growled

"Do not worry, when we reach shore I will send a letter to he" Reaver told me, with a sense of insecurity, I sat back down. "Here" Reaver threw me a book. "You may enjoy it"

"Thank you" I said, upon opening to the first page, I noticed it was in a strange arcane writing... I recognised it!

_" I can read it! I can read it!" I giggled, running up to a woman, she was fuzzed up, but I knew her. _

_"Great, being able to understand this is a gift, always remember that, my darling sweet Hawk. Never forget that" She smiled_

_" I won't!" I promised _

I was looking down at the page, it was a gift?... I began to read, it was about the creatures in Albion.

"You can read The Arcane Symbols? " Reaver was standing over me.

"I guess..." I looked up at him.

"I thought you were a orphan ? " Reaver grinned

"You have a point, but... " I sighed " According to Rose and Sparrow I got amnesia when I was little... I don't know who I was before the age of 5." I told him. "I have been searching for answers ever since Rose was killed"

"Hmmm, you can control Charicence's... I believe that they are mentioned in the book, maybe that will hold answers" Reaver suggested "I need to talk to my crew, don't get up to trouble while I am gone" He left, I rolled my eyes... I thought back, those things I kept remembering... That woman... Could she be my mother? I began to feel hopeful that sooner or later, I would remember who I was and than I could become that person again. I sighed and carried on reading.

_Soo, that is that chapter done and dusted. Hope you enjoyed it, I don't really know what to say at this bit, I pretty much said it all at the start... Um, oh, I still need more charaters people. Well, only if you want them working for Reaver. Tally ho people. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I am not dead. I am facing my exams, soon I will leave school and have more time to write. So I am unlikely to update any stories until my exams are done. Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 ~ Hero sweet Hero

_**Hey, it has been a while since I updated, sorry, exams. Good thing I only have 3 exam subjects left. English, Maths and Science . Here is chapter 8. R&amp;R and enjoy. **_

I was most surprised that Reaver kept his word and so soon as we got home, he wrote a letter to Milton. Maybe he wasn't as evil as I first thought, Barry and I happily got back to working together again. Reaver hardly spoke during the first week or so, which surprised, but also worried Barry and I, alike.

"Should we ask if he is ok?" Barry suggested

"I will, so if he gets mad, you won't get involved " I told him

"But Miss Hawk... " Barry began

"No, I am a hero, I'll be fine" I smiled and went to find Reaver, he was in his study, I knocked and waited for Reaver to say she could enter.

"Enter" Reaver called, I entered

"Master Reaver, Barry and I were wondering if you are ok?" I said, Reaver wasn't even looking at me, but he was reading a letter.

" I am fine... Tell Barry he is to a company me to see the king, it seems he needs to see me for an urgent matter" Reaver stood

"Ok" I went off to inform Barry.

"I don't like the thought of leaving you hewe" Barry signed, I was helping him pack. "What if Spawwow send some guawds hewe to get you?"

"I will be perfectly fine on my own, if Sparrow does send men here, I will fight until he leaves me be" I smiled, I sighed. "I am more worried about you and Reaver. I don't trust my brother." I closed his case "Promise me you won't let Reaver do anything reckless "

" I pwomise" Barry said, Reaver called him from down stairs.

"I packed you and Reaver a lunch for the journey " I told him, helping carry his bag down stairs.

" Thank you " Barry smiled, I waved them off, once they were both out of sight, I sighed. I locked the door, I went in Reaver's study and began to clean up.

"Sparkling angel I believe

You are my saviour in my time of need

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the wispers, the warnings so clear

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart" I sang as I set to work " You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and me realise

It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see

Your dark intentions

Your feelings for me

Fallen Angel, tell me why

What is the reason, the thorn in your eye

I see the angels

I'll lead to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and me realise

It was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you

But it doesn't give you the reason why

You could have chosen a different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and me realise

It was all just a lie ... " I finished, I noticed a newspaper on Reaver's desk, I picked it up, the headline read 'Logan crowned prince' there was a painting of my son. I looked at him, I could see the Commandant in him, but I could also see me.

" Logan... " I wispered, Sparrow... If you delay telling him... He will never forgive you... As I will never forgive you... The paper burst into flames. I shook my head and got back to work.

A week later, I stood in the back gardens of BloodStone manor. I had nothing to do, so I was looking at the different flowers in the garden.

"Hawk?" I stood up to see a child from the town. The people of BloodStone knew who I was too. They promised not to tell anyone else.

"Hey kid. What's wrong?" I smiled

"We have got news from the castle. Your brother is getting married!" The boy gasped, his friends joined him.

"Married? To whom? " I asked

"A girl from Samarkand, called Belle!" A girl said

"Belle?" I repeated, I thought about that, Belle marrying my brother? I guess Reaver will have to find a way to keep my true identity under wraps. "Thank you for telling me, would you kids like a drink and something to eat?" I asked

"Yes, please!" They all said, causing me to laugh.

"Come on than" I smiled. I lead them inside, they all sat at the table as I got them a cup of banana juice each, and a blue berry pie. As they ate I asked about other news.

"Oh, Albion is entering a industrial era! " The first boy, Charsle, I believe, said

"An Industrial era, you say. What is this new era about? " I looked around at the children. One looked down sadly. "Kathy?"

"There are factories... My parents are sending me to work there to earn money..." Kathy sighed

"um... I don't like the sound of child labour..." I admitted "I wonder... "

"Hawk?" The children asked

"I have an idea, but I need Reaver's permission. Wait here." I got up and got a quil and paper from the study, than returned to the the children.

"Right, I need all your names." I smiled "I know Kathy and Charles" I wrote them down

"Daisy"

"Tommy"

" Rex"

"Danny"

" Right! There..." I wrote a quick note under the list of names. I got some wax to close the letter and stamped it with Reaver's stamp. I wrote Reaver on the front.

"What is that about Hawk?" Tommy asked

"Well, I would be most lonely if you were to work in a faraway factory. And, I could use some help here... If Reaver agrees, you guys could be working with me."

"With you! I would love to work with you Hawk!" Daisy smiled.

"That's sweet of you, now run off home, tell your family you may have a job. Tommy, give this to the captain of the next ship to Bower Stone." I gave him the letter.

"OK" the children nodded and ran off. I smiled, I wonder what factories were, and what they would be like. I pondered those questions as I cleared up and washed up. I heard a knock on the door, opened the door a ship captain handed me a letter with Rowana on the front, it was in Reaver's hand writing .

"Thank you " I smiled, the captain nodded and left. I closed the door and went into Reaver's study to read his letter.

'Hawk, I am sure that the house is still in one piece. I have chosen to watch over the going ones in BowerStone Industrial' I never recalled a place called BowerStone Industrial. I shook my head and carried on reading. 'I plan on moving to a dear place called Millfields, I am sure you will adore it. When my new manor is complete, I will send Barry to assist you in moving over here too.

Reaver'

Seriously! He expects me to live near my brother, and my son who has no idea who I am ! I sighed, but it was typical Reaver behaviour. I thought it would be better if I started to pack, so I went to the kitchen and found a large collection of boxes. Taking several large ones, I took them into the study and began to sort out the books from the shelves. I finished 3 shelves and when I looked at the clock, it said 7:53. I headed straight to bed, planning to finish the book packing tomorrow.

_**Authors note : not much to say, but... I have lost my notes... Bugger... *Flicks through paper* Nnnnoooooo, I have lost my notes in my revision notes... I'll find them... Sooner or later. Bye for now readers. **_

_**Song : Angels by Within Temptation **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 ~ Millfields and Bower Lake.

"That's the last of the things" I sighed, the children all sat on the floor, sighing in relief. I had been packing for 8 days, on the 3rd day I earned Reaver's reply and found myself some co-workers.

"So, when will Barry be coming ? " Tommy asked

"As soon as Reaver's new manor is built" I sat down on a chair " I hope it will be finished soon"

"Yeah, me too... Hawk, were your parents heroes?" Daisy looked at me

"I don't know... I got amnesia when I was little, I only remember my brother and sister. I don't remember my parents." I sighed "Oh, which reminds me, once we move to Millfields, you must call me Rowana, to stop Sparrow finding out it is me working for Reaver"

"Ok" The children nodded

"Rowana? Can you sing us one of your songs?" Danny asked

" Which one?" I looked at them

"Pale!" Danny smiled

"Stand my ground!" Daisy said

"memories!" Tommy grinned

"Let it go!" Kathy begged

"Can you sing one we don't know?" Charles asked

" Um... " I thought about it" I've been dreaming for so long

To find the meaning to understand

The secret of life

Why am I here to try again?

Will I always, will you always

See the truth when it stares you in the face?

Will I ever, will I never free myself

By breaking these chains

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn.

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back and than at last I'll be on my way

I've been living for so long

So many season have passed me by

I've seen kingdoms through the ages

Rise and fall, I've seen it all

I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders

Happening just in front of my eyes

Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn.

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back and than at last I'll be on my way

Jillian our dream ended long ago

All our stories and all our glory I held so dear

We won't be together

For ever and ever, no more tears

Jillian, no more tears

Jillian, no more tears

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn.

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back and than at last I'll be on my way " I sang, I looked at the reaction of the children, but we heard clapping, we sll looked at the door, Barry stood there.

"Vewy good miss Wowana! " He smiled

"Thanks Barry, you here to help with the boxes?" I asked

"Yes, let's get these on board" Barry smiled, I nodded, by working together, it took only half an hour to get all the boxes on, with everything else. It was night fall by the time we set off. Most of the boxes were on deck, the children fell asleep leaning against them. I looked up at the sky

" In my hand

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling

You worry too much, my child

Such sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think you

Never thought

This day would come so soon

We had no time to say goodbye

How can the world just carry on?

I feel so lost when you are

Not by my side

there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling

You worry too much, my child

Such sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think you

So sorry your world is tumbling down

I will watch you through these nights

Rest your head and go to sleep

Because my child

This is not our farewell

This is not our farewell " I sang softly.

" You have a beautiful voice, Miss Wowana." Barry stood by my side

"Thanks" I smiled, I looked up at the glittering stars "What's the new manor like? "

" Big, bigger than the old manor" Barry said

"Really... Wow." I muttered "Where is Millfields? "

"You'll find out soon enough, but I know you will love there!" Barry grinned

"I hope so" I sighed, I looked up at the sky, I wondered what the future would bring...

" Miss Wowana! We are here" Barry woke me up, I yawned, I went to pick up a box but Barry stopped me.

"They will be brought up later." He said, he took my hand and led me to a waiting carriage. We got in, the children followed suite. And so the journey began, I looked through the window, the houses rushed by, I remembered everything here.

I jolted up as we left Bowerstone and headed to Bower Lake. I cheered up, but those feels fell once I saw Bower Lake. The old building leading to the chamber of fate was gone, I looked up at the place the gypsy camp was, it too was gone. I felt depressed, I noticed a large, grand manor next to hero hill. Reaver! He destroyed the only thing lace I considered home.

"Do you like it Miss Wowana?" Barry smiled

"No...This place, this place is important to me. And he goes and ruins it!" I growled "How will I ever get into the chamber of fate now!"

"I am suwe Mastew Weavew didn't it to annoy you" Barry said

"You'll be surprised... " I muttered under my breath. We stopped outside the Manor, Reaver was waiting outside. When I got out, my eyes fell on Heroes hill again... Patch...

"So, these are the children who you mentioned?" Reaver looked at them.

"Yes, if you hurt them Reaver, you'll have me to deal with." I warned him

"I'll keep that in mind. Barry show the children to their rooms, Rowana, come with me" I followed Reaver, thoughts heavy on my mind , I wonder if Reaver would let me visit an old friend...

_**This is chapter 9, hope you enjoyed it. I only have 2 days left in school. Yay, It will give me more time to write. R&amp;R. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 ~ the pain of the past

_**I have now left school and updating regularly has become a problem. Anyway here's chapter 10.**_

"King Sparrow and family are coming here for dinner tonight" Reaver said

"Oh, Ok..." I sighed, that means Logan... Will be here...

"Of course, you can go out if you want to... Avoid them." Reaver suggested

"There is a place that I need to visit..." I muttered

"That place, could you mean that charming place we made delightful lights together?" Reaver sounded somewhat annoyed when saying it. I couldn't blame him, it hurt receiving the power, so losing it... Yikes...

"Yes Reaver, it is the place we made pretty lights together" I smirked

"You may go, but be back by night fall" Reaver told me

"Yes sir" I nodded "May I go now, there is also a grave or two to visit"

"Yes, take this and get some flowers, that is what most people get for the dead these days " Reaver gave me a few gold coins.

"Thank you" I bowed and left.

I headed straight to bowerstone market. I brought two bunch of flowers. I smelt them as I headed to BowerStone Cemetery .

"Ha, Rowana Winters!" I froze and turned to see Sparrow and Logan. I was relieved that Belle wasn't there.

"Your majesty's" I bowed.

"These beautiful flowers" Logan Smiled " Your husband must be a lucky man"

"Ah, you have misunderstood. I am not married, I am on my way to visit a family grave." I said

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that" Sparrow sighed

"I am fine though, I have a good life, they won't worry about me" I smiked 'You and Rose hid something from me and I am going to find out what it is'

"Ah, yes. You should hurry along. I guess Reaver will want you back any time soon." Sparrow told me.

"Not really, Master Reaver has allowed me to stay out until night fall" I told them, with a bow I walked away, my heart thudding in my ear drums. I was thankful that Sparrow didn't call me back. I hurried along, I stopped at the cemetery gates. I pushed them open and began searching for Rose's grave. I was sure I saw it once, when I had to get rid of a load hollowmen summoned by the twin brothers Sam and Max. I looked everywhere, and finally I found it. I placed the flowers down.

"I am sorry I haven't visited Rose, but I have been very busy" I told her, clearing the weeds climbing the head stone. "I live with Reaver now, he is ok but at least I have a roof over my head." I sighed "I miss you big sister, but I will visit more often. I must go there is another I must visit" I stood up, picking up the final bunch of flowers, and set off for my next destination, a little closer to the new manor.

I reached the top of Hero hill, there amongst the hero symbols was the main symbol which glowed blue so there was a way in. I went over to a small grave, on which a coller hung from the cross.

"Hey boy, miss me?" I sat in front of it. "I miss you, I hope where ever you are, you're happy..." I sniffled, my best friend... Patch, I remember the day we met him. By we, I mean me, Sparrow and Rose. I stayed with Patch for a while, when the sun began to set, I headed down to the manor. As I got in, Barry told me that my brother and family were with Reaver. I nodded and went up to my room . I settled down on my bed, and lay back, with a heavy sigh I closed my eyes.

_**"Mom!" I cried, the fuzzed up woman stood in front of me. I watched as some other people joined us, one hit my mother with something, she fell. I cried out, power surged through my body... and the scene faded. **_

I sat up, pouring with a cold sweat, I ran my hand through my hair. Just than I heard a knock on the door, I heaved myself up, and opened the door to find Reaver standing outside, I could smell wine on him.

"Your search pissed" I stated, he shurgged, I rolled my eyes. "How you are the most desired man in Albion again? " I said" And what do you want? "

"I came to see if you were ok, if you should know" Reaver said "I heard you mumbling in your sleep"

"I'm fine" I told him

"The past?" Reaver asked, I turned away

"Yes... Can you leave me be? " I sighed, Reaver said nothing, but patted my head, I heard the door close. I collapsed on my bed and cried into my pillow, why does my past haunt me so? I ended up crying myself to sleep.

_**Somewhere in the Albion univers**_

A man with a large scar glared down at a map, his hands balled into fists.

"Where is she?!" He growled, punching the map.

"Sir? " a young boy stood beside him" Is this her? " he showed the older man a wanted poster. It was a wanted poster for Hawk, the Older man grinned.

"tsk, this is her... Find her, but don't hand her over to Sparrow. Keep an eye on her, get her to like you..." the older man told him

"And after that, Sir?" the boy asked

"Bring her to me! " He laughed" I am counting on you, Darren"

"Yes Sir!" Darren nodded, he left the room to head to Albion. The Older man looked back at the map, he traced his finger over the scar

"You will pay for what you have done" he growled, an eye glint in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 (Part 1) ~ Happy birthday little sparrow, Happy birthday Hawk.

A few days past, I got used to living here again. I believe Reaver had forgotten about that night. He must have drunk loads, Yet he is still fit... I was washing up looking out the window. Reaver was outside, his top undone so you could see his muscles. He looked ocer, he must have seen me, he grinned slyly. I blushed deeply and looked down at the few plates I had left to wash. I finished them without looking up. I had to hang up some clothes to dry. I picked up the basket and headed outside, the kids had gone to visit their parents back in bloodstone, Barry took them. Leaving me with Reaver.

I began hanging up the clothes, whistling to myself.

"Happy birthday Hawk" Reaver whispered in my ear, I jumped, I clutched my heart glaring at him

"What the heck Reaver? How do you know?" I glared angrily at him

"I got an invite to Sparrow's birthday ball, and you are twins right?" Reaver smirked

"Yeah" I went back to hanging up the washing

"Si, as a birthday treat, I want you to come with me" Reaver said

"What, no. I am not going ! " I shook my head

"Let me correct myself, you will come with me" Reaver looked seriously into my eyes.

"Fine, but I have nothing to wear" I folded my arms.

"I have sent for a tailor, he will bring a selection of dresses for you to choose from." Reaver told me

"Thanks... " I smiled weakly. There was a knock on the door, I turned on my heel, wran to the front door and opened it. I was surprised to see Belle standing there.

"Belle?" I asked

"Ha... I mean Rowana... Can I speak to you for a minute, in private?" She asked

"Of course" I let her in and took her to Reaver's study.

"I am sorry about what happened at Milton's." she sighed " And, Happy birthday"

"Thanks... I forgave you ages ago" I smiled.

" I told Sparrow that you are living in Samarkand with Garth, he asked me to send this to you" Belle handed me a parcel.

"Oh, thank you... I must get him one... But It will be a while. I am the only worker here, Barry took the kids back to visit their parents" I told her

"I see, are you coming tonight?" Belle asked

"Yes, that is Reaver's gift to me " I sighed.

"I think he likes you" Belle grinned

"He doesn't, I know him well, Reaver doesn't have feelings" I told her "That is how he is"

"I see, well I should get back..." Belle said.

"Thank you for not telling him. I am happy to class you as my sister in law " I smiled

"As am I, I will see you there " Belle agreed, I showed her to the door and waved her off. I looked at the parcel in arms, I went to the kitchen to open it.

I took the letter off the top and opened that first and read it.

_**'Dear Sister, **_

_**I understand if you don't wish to accept this gift after what I did. I kept the promise I made concerning Logan. He knows the truth and wants to meet you, I know you may not want to return to Albion , but once Logan is king, he plans to remove the price from your head and you may return without any trouble. **_

_**This is my birthday present to you, little sister. I am not expecting you to get me one, and I can't blame you for that. I hope this is enough to express my guilt. I hope we can meet again, Happy Birthday Hawk. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**Sparrow '**_

I wiped a single tear away, maybe he did care... I wondered if I could make a plan to meet with him... I put the letter down and began to open the gift. It had holes in it, I opened the top and saw a puppy asleep in the bottom. I smiled, Sparrow got me a new friend.

"What is that?" I looked up to see Reaver looking into the box.

"My birthday present from Sparrow " I said, I put my hand in the box, the puppy chewed on my fingers." I think I'll call you Chomp. "

"So, Where will you keep him? " Reaver asked

"With me, apart from tonight. I will train him to be a guard dog. He will be able to help me with protecting you" I said

"Good point, the tailor is here." Reaver stated. I took the puppy from the box and on to the floor, as I followed Reaver, the puppy followed me clumsily. Reaver had taken the tailor to my room, I looked at all the dresses he had brought, they were all magnificent .

" Choose whatever one you like" Reaver said, I went for the one that I seemed familiar with. It was a beautiful lilac coloured ball gown, it had matching shoes and gloves. "Is that the one?"

"Yes" I smiled, Reaver payed the tailor, he left leaving me with Reaver, Chomp pawed the bottom of the dress. "Thank you Reaver" I said

"It starts in 4 hours, get ready, I will be waiting by the carriage" Reaver left. I dressed, as I was pulling on the elbow long gloves, Chomp whimpered.

"What is it boy?" I asked, I looked out the Windows to see a larger storm brewing. "I see, you need to stay here, boy, I will be back." I patted his head. I picked up the skirt of the dress, just so I could walk without tripping. I got out side, Reaver looked shocked at the sight of me in a dress.

"Let's go" Reaver helped me into the carriage, than got in himself . He sat across from me. As the journey to the castle began, I watched the sky, as it opened up. "Oh, dear"

"Oh Dear? You do realise we are going to get drenched?" I looked over at him.

"I do know" Reaver looked at me "But we don't need to worry."

"Don't need to..." I stopped, and sighed "Forget it!" Reaver chuckled at my annoyance. Rolling my eyes, I went back to looking out the window. I was nervous, I would have to spend the night with Reaver, Sparrow and Logan...


	13. Chapter 13

The true hero ~ chapter 11 (Part 2) ~ Happy birthday little Sparrow, Happy birthday Hawk

The carriage rattled to a stop, I watched a streak of lighting crossed the sky, a royal guard carried an umbrella . He made sure that Reaver and I made it to the castle without getting wet. I followed Reaver into the ball, at the current time, it was Just Sparrow, Belle and Logan.

" Lord Reaver, Rowana!" Belle smiled, I waved, Reaver gave me a strange look, I looked away.

"Your majesty's" Reaver bowed, I copied.

"I am happy you could come" Sparrow nodded

"Lady Rowana, I heard you know my mother well..." Logan spoke to me.

"Yes, not long after Garth returned to Samarkand, Hawk joined us." I smiled

"Us? Were you being trained too?" Sparrow asked

"No, I am a good friend of Garth's, I moved over there for work, I found none but Garth took me in" I made up a story "When I met Reaver, he offered me a job. Which I couldn't refuse"

"So, you two are good friends?" Logan looked between me and Belle.

"Yes" Belle smiled

"We are almost like sisters" I added, Belle grinned.

"Sir, the other guests are arriving" a guard said, Sparrow nodded and went to greet them at the door.

"So, have you heard anything from my mother? Recently, of course" Logan asked

"Yes, I only received a letter from her 2 days ago." I lied

"What did she say?" Logan looked slightly desperate.

"She is planning to visit Me before visiting Hammer " I said

"What about me?" Reaver pouted, playing along, I had to thank him later.

"How many times did you betray her and Sparrow?" I looked at him

"Twice" Reaver answered

"Exactly" I folded my arms and looked back at Logan, "If you want I could write to her to tell her you want to meet her..."

"That would be great!" Logan smiled as guests began to fill in.

I stood on the outskirts of the ball room, once the dancing began Reaver joined me .

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"I want to face Logan and Sparrow as Hawk, not Rowana." I explained , Reaver remained quiet. I saw some woman looking over at Reaver now and then. "You have a few admirers" I told him

"Ah, yes! Don't go causing trouble" Reaver went over to the woman, Sparrow took his place. He handed me a drink.

"Thank you" I smiled

"Logan told me that you are going to ask my sister to met him." Sparrow said

"Yes, when I was in Samarkand Hawk spoke of how she regretted her choice, she told me what you did" I looked at him

"And?" Sparrow asked

"And what?" I took a sip

"What do you think of me?" Sparrow was watching me closely.

"I deeply despise you" I said truthfully, Sparrow looked shocked "She was your little sister, first and foremost. And you betrayed her beyond words."

"I see..." Sparrow muttered

"I am not sure if I am able to trust you..." I sighed, but I looked him in the eye. "She has a lot of questions for you"

"Questions? " Sparrow repeated

" Yes, the main ine I believe is, who is she? " I said

" Who is she? " Sparrow mumbled" She would never believe me "

" She never believed in heroes until she became one. " I took another sip.

" She did believe, a long time ago " Sparrow said before walking off. I watched him go, I wonder what he meant.

The party dragged on, I stood alone for most of it. Many nobles asked me to dance. Which I refused, politely. I watched Logan, he looked like the commandant slightly, but I could see the kindness his father lacked. At least he was happy, that is all I had ever hoped for. I looked over at Reaver, he was surrounded by woman. I rolled my eyes, typical! I thought back to when Sparrow had said I used to believe in heroes, before I became one. That had been the only thing he had told me about my forgotten past. I watched Sparrow talking to a group of noble men. What was he hiding?

Eventually, people began to leave. The rain had stopped. Soon it was just Sparrow, Belle, Logan, Reaver and me.

"Well we must go, Fair well" Reaver kissed Belle's hand. Than, I followed him out.

"You are quiet" Reaver stated as we travelled back home.

"Sorry... I have a lot on my mind" I sighed

"Like what?" Reaver grinned

"What is Sparrow hiding?" I looked at the hero of skill "He knows what I have forgotten. Only today did I find that I used to believe in heroes, before I got amnesia."

"I see... " Reaver was really uninterested. I was use to it. Why would he care?

I was thankful when we got home. I went straight to my room, I changed from the dress and lay down. Chomp lay next to me, he placed both of his paws over my heart.

"Night Chomp" I muttered and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

chatper 12 ~ The meeting

"Are you sure about this?" Reaver asked, I sighed for the millionth time that morning. I had washed the dye from my hair, turning it back to the sunshine blonde it had become because of my purity. I wore my adventurers outfit. I was really happy it still fitted me. I was ting my hair into a high ponytail.

"Yes, I promised" I answered, It had been 2 months since I made that promise. Chomp sat by my leg. I looked over a Reaver, who was leaning on the door frame. "I am more than capitable of fending for myself. Sparrow wouldn't dare mess with me. He has seen me in action one two many times to think I and one of those girly girls." I told him in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Of course" Reaver said "Hero of Bowerstone" He added, I rolled my eyes.

"When did they say they will be here again?"I asked

"10:00" Reaver replied, I looked out the window at the sun."It's about..."

"8:47" Reaver looked at his clock, I glared at him.

"Gives me time to fit in those hours of training I've lost" I smiled "I guess you do have a place to train...Right?" I looked at him. He beckoned me to follow him, I did. He took me to a huge training hall. "WOW!" I said

"I made sure this pl;ace had one, incase you lost your temper and need to let it out" Reaver stated

"Thanks" I smiled "I owe you one"

"I'll keep that in mind" Reaver smirked and left me. I drew my sword and started to attacked a dummy at the far end ofn the hall

"Hawk!" I stopped, mid blow. I sighed, i swung my sword in a circle and put it away. I turned to see Reaver with Sparrow and Logan. I took a deep breath and went over, but I stopped so I didn't go to close to Sparrow.

"It is good to see you, little sister" Sparrow smiled.

"I would to return the statement, but I can not lie" I said, Reaver smirked. I glared at him "Reaver, as a 'great' businessman, don't you have work to do?" I asked

"I have, so I will leave you to bond" Reaver walked away.

"Fine" I said, I looked at Logan, he wasn't even looking at me. "I'm sorry" I sighed, Logan looked at me.

"Uh?" Logan said, I looked into his dark eyes... I found myself turning away.

"I...You must hate me" I told him

"I don't know how to feel, but will you answer my questions?" Logan asked

"Yes" I nodded

"Where's my father?" Logan saked, I froze.

"Sparrow never told you?" I looked at my twin.

"No, why..." Logan began. I shook my head.

"He's dead." I said

"How did he..."

"I did" I looked at him. "I never loved him, you...you were not born from are the produced of one of his tortures after I refused to kill a friend of mine." I said, he had every right to know.

"Is that why you didn't want me?" Logan asked, I heard his pain.

"I thought, before you were born, I couldn't live with the child he bore with me. The idea scared me. But when I was you straight after, I guess that went doubts vanished..." I smiled weakly.

"But why didn't you bring me up?" Logan asked

"Because, I only got to see you for 1 minute." my voice faultered, I looked over at sparrow. "than a certin someone took you away and pained a nanny to look after you. I never saw you again after that"

"Is that true?" Logan looked at Sparrow

"I didn't want to lose you " Sparrow said "And She was unstable..." He dodged a fireball.

"I was unstable?" I repeated, My hand outstretched. "Who got anmisea when they were 5? Who was shot by lucien, TWICE? Who fought in the curcible? Who went to the spire?Who had to go through wraithmarsh? Who..." I stopped, shaking my head. I turned away from them.

"Hawk..." Sparrow began.

"Even now, Even now..." I said, I looked back at them. "Are you tormented?" I asked Sparrow, he looked confused.

"Tormented?By what?" Sparrow asked

"The past..." I sighed "Any other questions Logan?" I looked at him.

"No, at least I know you cared about me" Logan gave a weak smile.

"I still care" I told him "Just because I haven't been there, doesn't mean I don't care"

"Do YOU have any questions Hawk?" Sparrow asked me

"my past? What was it like before we lived on the streets?" I asked

"We have always lived on the streets." Sparrow answered.

"Lier" I glared, he seemed surprised. "I remember something small... a woman...she said well done for learning to to read ruins..."

"That never happened, it was a dream. Mom died giving birth to you." Sparrow said "It is time to go Logan" Sparrow left the room, Logan looked at me than followed Sparrow, but at the last moment, he turned and hugged me.

"Bye..." Logan said

"It seemed only yesterday you were little, and today you are a prince." I smiled, tears ran down my cheeks. "Tomorrow will see us together again."

"I hope tomorrow comes soon" Logan sighed

"As do I. Now run along" I told raced after Sparrow. After her left Reaver came in, he watched me I wipped away my tears. I felt something on my head. I Reaver was patting my head, he wasn't even looking at me. I took a deep breath, and smiled. "At least my son likes me now"

"True" Reaver nodded, he stopped patting my head and left. For some strange reason, I missed his warmth...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 ~ A new butler

I was cooking lunch, Reaver was at work, but he said he would be home in time for it. I had dyed my hair black again, Iswore next time Logan wants to meet Sparrow was definatly not allowed to come. I heard someone at the door, I would leave it for one of the others.

"Ha...I mean Rowana, there is someone looking for a job here!" Danny ran in.

"Tell him Master Reaver isn't here,so he has to wait" I told him, He nodded and went back upstairs.I hated people in the kitchen while I was cooking, I needed space when i was perparing food. I had no idea way, i had always been that way. It had confused Sparrow when we were travelling.

_"What are you cooking?" Sparrow came up behind me._

_"Beef stew, now get out. I need space when cooking" I told him,as I chopped the beef into chunks._

_"Since when?" Sparrow laughed_

_"I have always needed space when I cook" I said, Sparrow gave me a funny look and left me to make dinner_

"Here you are Rowana" I heard Reaver, I put the patotoe I was peeling down and turned to face him, a young boy stood at his side.

"Yes, Master Reaver?" I asked

"This is Darren, he will be working here from now on." Reaver said

"Nice to meet you" Darrne said to me

"Hi, can you go. Unless you want you lunch by tonight" I put my hands on my hips and waited for the men to go.

"Very well, I will have Barry teach you the ropes" Reaver told Darren and they went back to them main house, While I finished cooking.

I carried a tray of self roosted chicken (My inferno is still useful), roost patotoes and vegetables. I knocked on hios study door and waited. There was no answer.

"Master Reaver?" I asked, still no answer. I opened the door, to see him asleep. I guess he needed to get used to working in industrial. I smiled, I put the tray on his desk, I quickly rushed to his room, got a small, not to elegant blanket. I draped it over him, I smiled. I went back to the desk and picked up the tray again.

"Excuse me?" I turned to see Sparrow.

"Your majesty."I bowed "I am afraid you came at a bad time" I looked over at sleeping Reaver.

"I can see that, Can you relay a message to him?" Sparrow looked at Reaver too. "Once her wakes.

"Of course." I nodded

"Tell him, some one else has brought Industria, his services are no longer needed" Sparrow said.

"Ok" I nodded _'You complete bastard!' _I thought _'You were just using Reaver until you could dump industria on someone else.'_ He left, I sighed. I took the tray down to the kitchen, I let the kids have it, as I began making dinner.

At dinner, Reaver was in the dinning hall. I took his food to him, he thanked me. But unlike everyday, I didn't move.

"Is something wrong?" Reaver asked

"Sparrow came while you were asleep" I said

"So, you were the one who put that blanket over me..." Reaver looked at me, but I didn't look at him "What did he want?"

"Someone had brought Industrial off him, he said your services are no longer needed." I told him, He stopped eating.

"Is that so?" He said slowly.

"Yes" I was afraid of how he was going to handle this. It could go badly or Great.

"Well, I guess, sooner or later, that buyer will go and Industrial will be mine again." Reaver continued eating. I couldn't help but chuckle. Reaver looked at me slightly amused. "Have I amused you in some way?" He asked

"No, but your reaction was not the one I was expecting" I told him.

"I see..." Reaver kept looking at me.

"Er... I'll godo some more jobs" I said , I was slightly embarrased.

"HAWK!" Kathy ran in.

"What is it?" I asked, I saw the other kids and Darren at the door.

"Bal...Balverines!" She cried "HERE!"

"Ro..." Reaver began, but I was off. I wasn't going to lay low because of my brother. Lives were at stake. I got out side, I saw them, near the gates. I rushed over, lickly the guards had gone. I cleared the gate in a jump. I landed, A balverine saw me, It howled.

"Not today!" I used inferno, roosting it. More Balverines ran at me to avenge their fallen pack memeber. I took each one on, I could leave one, if I did, it would likely go for more and what usually happens, Hannah was right, For every one knocked down, two more takes it's place. Soon they had all gone. With no one around I raced back to the manor, Kathy hugged me as I go back in.

"That was scarey!" She shivered. I hugged her back.

"That was nothing" I admitted "The worse thing I have ever fought was the comandant. a creature created from the spire" I smiled and patted her head. I saw Reaver standing there, I stood. "I am sorry for using my power in the open" I said,

"Lets hope no one saw that" Reaver said, and walked off. I sighed, Darren patted my shoulder.

"That was pretty awesome" He grinned, I smiled.

"Thanks, I hyad better get to is probaly in a real big mood with me."I went off to wash up and clean some clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14 ~ A visit up north

I was in my room, I was in my adventure uniform, sword on my hip, gun in holster, a small bag of the money I earnt and a bagpack of a blanket and other things. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said, tighting the bag

"Going somewhere?" I heard Reaver

"Well, It is quite obvious I am a burden to you. Every time there is trouble you have everything locked just so I can't go and help." I said, not turnin to look at him.

"Where will you go?" He asked

"Well, I am planning on visiting Hammer up the warrior , I'll take up Garth's offer and go and live with him." I told him, Chomp whinned. He was looking a Reaver sadly. "I am not staying where I watch people suffer and unable to help." Reaver said nothing as I put the bag over my shoulder. "Thank you for everything though, it was a pleasure working for you." I nodded my head to him, than left the room. It was still extremely early, the kids would still be asleep, I felt it was better this way. I left the manor, but I did turn back and look at it, Reaver was at the front watching me leave, Chomp whimpered again. "It's ok boy, I have a feeling we'll have to return one day." I said, we began our journey up north.

From Bowerstone, we got a carriage up to Oakfield, from their we walked. We weren't attacked by any strange creatures, which was a bonus! I didn't count the days, but chomp got stronger.

We soon reached snowy mountains, I didn't pack and warm clothes, i didn't have any, nor could i aford them. Either way, I picked chomp as we trecked through the snow. I stopped when I saw a temple of some sort.

"do you think this might be the place?" I asked chomp, he snorted. "Good point" I nodded, I headed over there. I reached a manmade path, why hadn't I seen this before?! I headed down the path, a huge monk stood at the gate way, I wondered if they had been expecting us, but doubted it.

"LOOK OUT!" They cried, I turned to see a giant shadow. I put chomp down and told him to run, he backed off whimpering. I drew my sword, i had fought many shadows, this was would join the countless of others I have defeated.

"SISTER HANNAH!" A man cried, the huge monk stood at my side.

"Hammer?!" I said, she looked at me confused, than grinned.

"Hawk, thank goddness!" She smiled

"Long time no see" I nodded, I turned to the shadow, I took a deep breath, I forced my power out, and poweful inferno erupted from my palms, engulfing the shadow and bringing it down. The spell left my arms tingling.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Hammer said

"I did, but I didn't know the effects..." The spell had left me tired too.

"Come in, you must be freezing." Hammer put an arm around my should and led me to the temple, chomp ran at my side.

I sat by a fire in the temple, the monks were very grateful, they had heard all about me from Hammer too. but, they left us alone to speak.

"What brings you all the way up here?" Hammer asked

"My brother" I said

"Is he alright?" Hammer asked

"Yep, but he has taken my hero title and I am now a wanted traitor in Albion" I told her.

"What?Why?" She gasped.

"Because the people wanted the hero of bower lake to be their ruler, my brother wanted to be the king, He didn't like the idea of his younger twin to be queen" I explained.

"So, what have you been doing since we left?" Hammer said

"I stayed in Reaver's old manor, The people of bloodstone don't like my brother. Than Reaver returned and I worked for him, under a different name. He took me to Samarkand, I meet Garth. That is where I am going next" I said

"Back to Samarkand? Why?" Hammer asked

"Garth said I was welcome to stay with him." I told her. "I'll go and live with him, I can learn with Garth then."

"That is a great idea, but you will have to write to me from now on" Hammer grinned

"I will, heroes honour!" I placed a hand on my heart

"Will you be staying a while?" Hammer asked

"I can't stay to long, this is still, basically Albion. I am wanted here" I said

"At least stay the night" Hammer said "I could use some female company"

"Why not come with me?" I asked

"Uh?" She looked at me

"I am sure Garth would love to see you again" I smiled "And I would to travel with you again."

"Well, It is boring here, they also took my hammer..." Hammer said, than smiled "I'll tag along. Chomp barked, Hammer looked at him. "You got a new dog?"

"Sparrow, birthday present. Ikept him though, I got lonely with just Reaver there." I patted Chomp's head.

"What's his name?" Hammer asked

"Chomp, he likes chewing things, I'll have to warn Garth about that" I smirked

"Yeah, well, I'll show you the sleeping quarters." Hammer stood, I follwed her, chomp walking my legs.

I found myself being shaken awake late at night, I sat up. It was Hammer.

"What's wrong?" I yawned

"Sparrow's men, he knows you came here." She had her hammer and fur jacket, she passed me one. I put it on, Chomp was growling. I picied up my weapons and my bag. "Lets go!" Hammer grabbed my hand, she ran. We went out the back, the monks waved us fairwell and went to delay the soldiers. We went in a complete circle, and headed south to oakfield. From there we went to bowerstone, then a ship to Bloodstone. From there, we took our last trip across the sea to Samarkand. I stood on the deck, looking into the sea, memories of my last trip across these waters flew into my mind. I looked up at the setting sun, It had been weeks since I last saw Reaver, for some reason... I missed him. I watched the moon rise, "Good night...Reaver" I whispered

_**Somewhere in the albion universe**_

The scarred man looked at Darren through a mirror.

"What do you mean she left?" He growled

"I don't know sir, she jut left early one morning, I don't know where she went. do you want me to go an..." Darren began

"No, stay there, she will return one day" The scarred man commanded, Darren nodded. the mirror cleared. The man looked at the wanted poster of Hawk. "One day you will be mine!" He growled


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15 ~ The 3 tests

Hammer and I had gotten off the ship. I was leading the way to Garth's house, i knocked on the door.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hammer asked

"positive." I nodded, the door opened and there stood Garth. He looked surprised, but he smiled

"Hammer, Hawk!" He smiled "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi Garth, how ar..." I began.

"Look who it is." I heard a voice, I turned to see Milton.

"Surprised?" I glared at him

"No, now I can had you back to the king of albion for the bounty he has offered" Milton grinned, Hammer raised her hammer. Iput my arm out to stop her.

"He isn't worth it, believe me" I said

"Are you housing her Garth?" Milton asked

"No, infact, they were going to join me travelling." Garth said, he vanished inside his house, than came out a minute later with a travelling bag

"Travelling?" Milton repeated

"That's what heroes do." Hammer said, Milton watched as our group walked down the street and out of town.

"Where are we travelling ?" I asked

"Well Milton won't let you back there, but I have the prefect place." Garth smiled.

"Is it far?" Hammer asked, Garth pointed to a large forest in the distance.

"In that forest, is my home village." Garth said

"What is it like?" I was really extited, I had always wondered what his village was like.

"You will find out soon enough." Garth chuckled, I looked at Hammer and we followed Garth. I was the youngest of the group, but I kept up with them. They were my best friends, my friends...the family I choose.

We reached the forest, 4 miles in we were stopped at a gate.

"It is I, Garth" Garth spoke out "I have two friends with me."

"Welcome back Garth" A hugely built man opened the gate and smiled "And welcome Garth's friends"

"Wow" Hammer and I echoed each other. Ther village was huge, but it was hidden by the thick trees.

"As you two are new here, you will have to take a test." The man said "Do you have any herotic ablilities?"

"Yes, I am the hero of strength" Hammer said, leaning on her war hammer.

"I am the hero, er...all 3 ablilities" I said, the man gasped, he spoke to another man, who rushed off. the first man bowed to me. "Er..." I was shocked

"The chief will want to see your tests personally, just to see if you are as true as your word." He explained and stood.

"Wow..." Hammer said, leaned close to me "I have a feeling yopu are going to be a big shot here Hawk." She whispered.

We had to wait 4 mintues before a tall strang man joined us. the people of the village were watching with interest.

"Welcome back Garth, I have heard one of your friends has all 3 ablilities?" He asked

"That's me" I stepped forward before Garth spoke "I'm Hawk, the Hero of Bower lake"

"Do you mind if we test you?" The chief asked

"Not at all" I smiled, Garth shook his head.

"Garth, your family is waiting for you, you can came and watch their tests later today." The chief said

"I will see you later" Garth smiled and left.

"See you Garth" I waved, I looked at the chief, he was watching me. "Er.." I shut up.

"Follow me, I will give you the tour of our village." He smiled

"We don't even know your name!" I burst out, he looked at me, the people were watching me in surprise.

"That is true, the name is Caddo" He said, I nodded. he walked ahead, Hammer and I followed. We soon found out the Village was split into 6 seprate districts. The will district, the strength district, the skill district and normal district. If a normal woman gave birth to a will user baby, the baby would grow up with the mother but at the age of 20, they would go to the will district. The 5th district was the chiefians district, where the chief and his family live, and an empty district, meant for a user of all three. I would have to live there...

After the tour, Hammer and I were taken to some sort or arena. I saw most of the village watching. Hammer was up first, she kicked and guy twice her size with a matter of seconds. I found myself chuckling, she was THE hero of strength after all.

"Hawk, you get to choose what order your test go in." Caddo said

"Skill, Will and then strength" I answered, the crowd muttered.

"Very well, set up the targets." Caddo called, some targets were placed on the opposite wall to me, Caddo was sitting behind me.

"All I go to do is shoot?" I looked up at him.

"yes." He looked unimpressed.

"What a wast of my time!" I sighed, I kept my head turned and shot each target once. "Better"

"cheak them." Caddo said.

"all in the center, sir" Some one called, Caddo smiled. "will, next. Garth you are our strongest will user."

"I would rather not, I know what Hawk is like" Garth said "Test her with someone else."

"Fine, Quidel!" Caddo called, a Bot around my age jumped down.

"I won't take it is easy on you" Quidel smirked

"I will go easy on you" I smiled, he looked surprised but than it changed to annoyance.

"Begin!" Caddo called, Quidel jumped into action, shooting inferno at me. When I found a pause, I took my turn, I used force push, then changed to blades which stuck him to the wall. "Enough" I grinned and realised hima dn helped him up.

"NAhuel!" Caddo called, a man bigger than Hammer, bigger then the man she had fought stepped up. I looked at him horrified, I swolled and took a breath. "Begin!" Nahuel lunged towards me and threw me back, my back hit the wall, I heard the villagers laughing, I got to my feet, my vision spinning.

_"So, what should I do if I get hit first?" _

_"Just let your heart lead you after that."_

_"Ok...Lets try again! I need to get better!"_

"HAWK!" Hammer yelled, I went blank.

"Hawk, please wake up" I heard hammer cry. I opened my eyes. I groaned and sat up, I saw Nahuel on the ground too.

"Wa...What happened?" I asked, everyone looked at me shocked.

"Don't you remember?" Garth asked, you defeated Nahuel;, he is the strongest in the village..."

"I did?" I asked

"What do you remember?" Hammer asked

"Nahuel hit me against the wall, I got up , people were laughing...My vision was swimming. Than everything went blank...but there was a voice...but I can't remember what it said" I rubbed my head. I saw Caddo in front of me, he halt out his hand. I didn't take it, instead, Hammer helped me up. "You just tried to kill me..." I growled

"It was a test..." Caddo said.

"So, whenever thersea set me a test it was to get something in a place that would test one of my ablilities at a time!" I growled, Caddo looked surpirsed at my atitude towards him, my vision swam again, I almost collasped, Hammer caught me.

"She needs to rest." I heard Garth say, "I will take her to mine" than it went blank...

_'Why can't she control the power?'_

_'She will learn to, give it time...'_

I woke in a warm bed, I yawned and sat up. I heard talking out side my room, or whoever this room belonged to. I opened the door, there was a load of kids.

"There she is, the one who defeated Nahuel!" A boy cried, the kids surrounded me.

"Er.. can I get past please" I smiled, they all moved out the way for me. At a table sat Garth, Hammer, Caddo and a woman.

"Good you are awake!" Cado smiled.

"We have been given Names ton fit the tribe!" Hammer smiled "You are now looking at Nita!"

"We have dicide the name Millaray" Caddo said

"It means Golden flower" Garth said, I just nodded, he looked worried "Are you ok?"

"I don't know...I mean, it was the first time I have ever lost control of my power before..." I said

"It's ok.." Garth began

"Not it isn't..." I shook my head "Have had these power since I was 10, but it was fully awaked when I was 20, I am now 46. I shouldn't be losing control of a power I have had for 16 or 26 years"

"Oh, Hawk..." Hammer stood up, she hugged me, I sighed, what was wrong with me?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16 ~ 36 years later

I sat out side my house, meditating.

"Aunty Hawk!" I heard a little girl call, I opened my eyes. Hammer's grandaughter, Winona running over, her little brother Nuka followed her. I stood up, and smiled. I had lived here for 36years, Hammer and Garth got together 5 years after we came here, and they have 3 kids, whom are my niece and nephew,Nanqu a hero of strength, Wapasha a will user and their sister Aylen and will user. I picked them both up, they both laughed, Nuka started wigglying.

"Hold on there little worm" I laughed, he wigglyed from my gripped, to stop him hitting his head, I caught his leg, he hung upside down laughing. Winona asked if I hold her up side down, so I did. Hammer ,Garth and Aylen come over. "these belong to you." I said, holding them out.

"Yes, I have told you about asking to be hung upside down?" Aylen asked

"it's easier to carry them" I stated

"Don't encourage them" Garth said, I just grinned.

"What brings you here, you said you were busy today?" I asked

"We came to delieve a letter." Garth handed it to me. "It looks like it is from..."

"Reaver!" I ripped open the letter and began to read. I lowered my arms.

"Hawk...?" Hammer asked

"Sparrow is dead..." I said, I closed my eyes to stop tears. Hammer put her kids down and hugged me, Snow, Chomp's grandson, played with Winona and Nuka.

"Hawk..." Hammer began

"I didn't even get to say goodbye, or sorry..." I cried, Garth looked at the ground.

"It wasn't your fualt Hawk..." Hammer said

"Did you find out why I haven't aged, Garth?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, you haven't any deal, so it is still a mystery" he shook his head.

"We'll leave you. Please don't do anything stupid" Aylen hugged me.

"I promise." I smiled and hugged her back. The family headed back, I sat down and looked at the letter. Snow sniffed it and wagged his tail. I took a sniff. It smelt like Reaver, it smelt like wine and lavender. I sighed and smiled. I stood up , and went over to the fence over looking a fast flowing river. I closed my eyes and began to sing...

"I'm loving living every single day but sometimes I feel so

I hope to find a little piece of mind and I just want to know.

And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.

Where is home on the milkyway of stars, I dry my eyes again.

In my Dreams I'm not so far away from home

What am I in a world so far away from home

All my life all the time so far away from home

Without you I 'll be so far away from home.

If we could make it thrue the darkest Night we'd have a brighter day.

The world I see beyond your pretty eyes, makes me want to stay.

And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.

Where is home on the milkyway of stars, I dry my eyes again.

In my Dreams I'm not so far away from home

What am I in a world so far away from home

All my life all the time so far away from home

Without you I 'll be so far away from home

I count on you, no matter what they say, cause love can find it's time.

I hope to be a part of you again, baby let us shine.

And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be.

Where is home on the milkyway of stars, I dry my eyes again.

In my Dreams I'm not so far away from home

What am I in a world so far away from home

All my life all the time so far away from home

Without you I 'll be so far away from home

In my Dreams I'm not so far away from home

Without you I 'll be so far away from home

What am I in a world so far away from home

All my life all the time so far away from home

Without you I 'll be so far away from home" I sang , I opened my eyes. I looked down at him.

"It has been36 years since I last saw Reaver..." I said "I think he must believe me to be dead and have some children living here..." Snow barked.

"Fancy a little adventure?" I grinned, Snow barked, he was about 11 months old, but he was pretty big for a dog his age. His tail was wagging, I smiled. I looked at a grave that belonged to Chomp, I knelt next to it. "We will return boy...I promise..." I smiled, i looked at snow, I nodded and we headed off to the chiefians district.

"WHAT?!" Caddo asked, he pretty old by now.

"I wish to visit an old friend, if that is ok?" I asked, I knew now one would recongise me, after all I had tanned living here, I had a bit more mucle and my hair had gone back to being brown.

"If you must, but please send us letters so we know you are ok." Caddo said

"I will, I know have a reason to use Millaray as my name" I smiled, caddo chuckled

"Good travels to you, hero of bower lake." Caddo smiled. I went to tell Hammer and the others myself, they wished me the best too. Than I head back to Milton's town, there it took a week to get to bloodstone, from there a ship to Bowerstone took aleast a few hours. From there I walked to millsfield.

I found myself outside Reaver's manor a week and 2 days later, to the nears day. I knocked on the door. Barry opened it, he looked at me confused.

"Have we met before?" He asked

"It's me Hawk." I smiled, his face lit up, and he pulled me into a hug. Than he took my hand and pulled me in, closing the door her yelled out "Hawk is back!" The maids, bulter and Reaver came to see.

"Hawk!" Kathy hugged me.

"Kathy, look how you have grown!" I smiled and laughed "You have all changed!"

"You are alive?" Reaver asked, he was standing on the stairs.

"Believe me, I am just as surprised as you. But give me creadit, I am 82 and I still look beautiful without making a deal of anysort" I grinned

"Welcome back, may I have a word?" Reaver asked, I nodded and went up to his study where he was waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17 - An arguement between heroes and a new job.

"So, why have you returned?" Reaver asked#

"Am I not allowed to visit anymore?" I looked at him.

"Well, you have visited, shouldn't you be getting back?" Reaver said

"I..You know what forget!" I opened the study door. "I am not even going to bopth visiting again." I went down the stairs.

"It has been 36 years, only now you have decided to visiti Reaver had followed, we stood in the main hall. the maids and bulters watched from the doors of other rooms.

"I have been busy!" I explained

"Doing what, I am right in thinking you went to Garth's village, that place is full of heroes. Hoe could you possibly be busy?" Reaver glared

"You wouldn't understand for a hero who doesn't care if he betrays the heroes he is meant to be working with!" I growled

"You were probally busy helping that garth with experince that have no chance in working." Reaver said, he turned his back.

"My power lost control!" I cried, he froze and looked at me. I was glarring at him " I had to make sure I had gained control before I went anywhere!" I shook my head. "Why would you care!" I turned and left the manor, before he could answer. I walked too Bowerstone, I was wearing my tribal clothing, with was basically a light cloth to and skirt. I knew people were watching me but I ignored them. I walked passed someone who stopped. Someone touched my arm, I turned to see Logan.

"Have we met before he asked?" He seemed to be trying to remember.

"No, I don't think so, I am Millaray, I come here from Samarkand" I bowed.

"From Samarkand..." He looked at me. no one was paying attention to us. "Dop you know anything about how to take care of children?"

"Yes, my best friend said I could be the aunt of her children, I am used to babysitting the most playful children." I smiled

" Within a few days, I will be going to explore anoura...will you be able to watch over my little brother?" He asked

"Your little brother?" I said, but smiled. "Ok."

"Come with me." Logan said and began to lead me to the castle. Inside was beautiful, but it scared me. I had been shot here once after all. there was no way I could tell Logan that. Who was his little brother? He took me in to a training room. There was a young boy, he was trainign with an old soldier. The soldier was able to knocked the the sword from the youngers hand.

"Your majesty..." The soldier said

"Darrian, this is Millaray, she is going to be looking after you when I go on my exploration." Logan said, Darrian looked at me. he turned away and picked up a sword.

"Try a cutles" I said, Darrian turned back to look at me.

"What?" He asked

"They way your body is structed, it will be easier if you used a cutles, or a katana" I told him

"You know about fighting?" Logan looked at me

"I was brought up in an samarkand village where there are still plenty of heroes." I explained

"Are you one?" Darrian asked

"Yes, but only strength" I smiled

"was there anyone who used 3 ablilities?" Darrian asked

"Yes." I nodded " She taught me."

"What was her name?" Logan asked

"Hawk, she was forbidden to here as her brother wanted her dead or alive" I said, I looked down. "She is the reason I came here, I was looking for her brother, Sparrow."

"He's dead." Darrian said, putting the sword and picking a cutles.

"so is Hawk...She was 82..." I sighed

"they only two heroes who used 3 ablilties are dead." The soldier sighed. "We can only hope a new one rises to take their place." At that, I looked at Darrian, I could sense a great power in him.

"You can stay in the castle, Carol." Logan said, a maid come out . "Please show Millaray to a spare room, she will be staying here for a while" I turned to follow the maid

"Millaray, can you show what you learnt from Hawk tomorrow?" Darrian burst out, I turned to look at him, he had shooked everyone, but I smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" I said, than i followed Carol from the room.

As true as his word, a few days later Logan left for aroura. I watched him go, Darrian at was cruing, he had lost both parents and his brother had left albion for avo knows how long.

"Hey, there's no need to cry" I smiled, Darrian looked at me.

"easy for you too say..." Darrian grumbled

"Hey, I never knew my family" I said, it was partly true "Now, how about we get down to training?"

"Ok" Darrian nodded, And so it began, a whole new adventure.

_**Author's note : sorry for the short chapters. the new chapter is going to take place 4 years after this, when Darrian is going to start the revolution. The ages should match,. unless i have messed up my calculations. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thanks to the guest that has read and enjoys the plot. Read and review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18 - the new hero

"Morning Millaray" a guard smiled

"Morning, how are you? " I smiled

"Great, I got this for you." the guard gave me a rose

"Thank you, it is beautiful, I shall treasure it." I said

"It is ok. " the guard blushed

"I have to go and wake the prince, I am sure we'll meet later." I turned and continued the way to Darrian's chamber. Whilst walking, I admired the rose, yet I felt sorry for the boy for loving me. Yes, I looked young, but in reality, I was 86. Garth was still having no luck finding out what was stopping me aging. Though, he believed it is connected to why the spire's power didn't work on me.

"Morning Millaray." Logan came from his study, Reaver was with him.

"Good morning, your majesty." I smiled. "How are you?"

"Tired, how is Darrian's training?" Ligan asked

"He is strong." I said

"Is he...?" Logan looked at me

"I believe so, I have only trained him in strength. So, I cannot say for certain." I told him, Reaver smirked. "Maybe if Master Reaver is willing to spend his spare time training Darrian with Skill, I can make a more accurate judgement." Reaver glared at me, Logan knew I disliked Reaver, he knew since the first time Reaver interrupted Darrian's training, which resulted in me throwing a hammer at him.

"That sounds delightful, however I find no time for myself, Work is very demanding these days. " Reaver said

"What a shame." I growled, I bowed to Logan, "I must go and wake Darrian." With that, I was off.

I knocked on Darrian's door and entered. Jasper, the butler was trying to wake the prince. Jasper saw me, a smile appeared on his face. Out of all the people in the castle, Only Jasper and Sir Walter Beck knew why I seemed familiar. So, I had told them my story. They promised not to say anything, they were happy I had returned. Jasper moved away to get Darrian's clothes, with a smile, I pulled on Darrian's ear, he shot up, he saw me laughing. He glared at me.

"What was that for?" He growled

"You are late waking, you've missed breakfast." I told him

"And Ladu Elise wants to speak to you too." Jasper said, Darrian looked at me, I nodded.

"Go ahead, I need to find Walter anyway." I smiled, Darrian smiled back.

"Thanks!" Darrian grinned. The rose was still in my hand.

"Give her this." I gave it to the prince. Before he could say anything, I was already gone.

I walked down the hall, only to bump into Reaver alone.

"You'll get caught sooner or later." Reaver whispered as he passed

"Sooner than you think." I remarked, I continued my way, not wanting to hear his answer. I found Sir Walter talking to some guards. "Sir Walter!" I smiled, they all turned to me, before Walter could say anything, Logan called me. I turned to him. "Yes, your majesty?" He gave me a note.

"please get me this from town." Logan said and walked off. I turned back to Walter.

"I'll see you later." I sighed and left the castle and went into town.

I had got what Logan wanted, a new cutlass. I opened the castle door, I had to move aside as people ran out. I entered to see Elise being dragged down to the prison, Prince Darrian was being escorted to his room. I guessed Logan would be in the throne room, I stopped in front of the door. It was already open, Walter was talking to Logan.

"... To make him choose between his love and his people!" Walter said, Realisation hit me, my eyes widened and the new cutlass dropped with a clatter. The two men looked up.

"Millaray... " Logan began, I shook my head and ran. I ran into the gardens, I stood overlooking Bowerstone. Maybe Logan was like his father after all.

" Hawk?" Walter joined me, the garden was deserted, leaving me and Walter.

"Darrian... " I said

"What?" Walter asked

"It is time Walter." I looked at him "You get Darrian, I'll see what I can do for Elise."

"Be careful." Walter warned, we went our different ways .

I sneaked into the prison, I found Elise's cell. I had written a note, and signed it Hawk. With the cover of shadows, I used inferno and broke her out. I threw the note by her as she sat up, I ran. The note was instructions on what she needs to do, I would, soon, have to show who I am to Albion. I just hoped that they would accept me as their hero again. I saw Walter, Darrian, Jasper, Snow and Angel heading towards Sparrow's tomb, Angel was Darrian's dog and Snow's mate. I smiled, I knew where they were going, now it was my time to return to my base I pulled my guild Seal from my pocket, I used it's power to take me to the guild of heroes.

I was happy to see the oldest part of the guild intact. I lit the torches, it was still the same after 50 years. I sighed, finding my old bag and checked through my old items. I had left my old weapons back in Samarkand, luckily I had kept all my other weapons here. I got my spare master pistol and I chose the Dachi, the legendary weapon I had found in Brightwood. Suddenly, the guild symbol on the ground glowed and the light illuminated the chamber of fate, I smiled, Albion had a new hero.

I left the chamber, and as Walter and I planned, headed up to the dweller camp, I hoped everything went to plan.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19 - Calling on the blood stone pirates.

I reached the camp, the dwellers watched me. I had changed into my old adventurer outfit, even after all this time, it still fits, and it had old bloodstains on it, Blood is hard to wash out.

"Millaray!" I heard a cheerful voice, I turned to see Darrian, he hugged me.

"Darrian, so, you are a hero! " I smiled

"Yep!" Darrian nodded, but he looked down and away.

"I saved Elise. She is hiding." I told him

"You did? Thank you, Thank you!" Darrian sighed in relief.

"Walter, may I speak to you in private?" I asked

"Of course." We went to a place no one could hear us.

"I have some friends that may be willing to join our cause, I will meet up with you in Mourning wood. " I told him

"Okay, be careful." Walter said.

"You too, see you later." I left, leaving Walter to explain to Darrian what I was doing. Outside the dweller camp, I used the seal to take me to my favourite town.

I looked down over Bloodstone I saw a fight, I rushed down, it seems some pirates were taking all the children for the factories.

"Give me my daughter, she's only 5." A mother begged

"King's orders." a pirate grinned

"The king has no command over here." I butted in. The pirate looked at me. "They don't call it the outlawed town for nothing."

"You'll be coming with us." the pirate growled, one ran at me, I halt out my hand and used force push, he was sent flying.

" What are you?" the pirate asked

" A hero." I created blades to surround me "Now, free them." I said, they did. They were about to leave. "Give a message to the king." I shouted.

"What?" the pirate asked

"Tell him, Hawk has returned." I grinned, the boat set out and the people cheered.

"How can we repay you, Hawk." A man asked

"A revolution has begun to overthrow Logan, the prince leads it." I said "Will you fight alongside him?"

"You know the prince?" someone else asked

"He is my nephew, I will fight for him and the people, I can sense a lot of good in him."

"We'll fight!" the first man grinned, all the adults agreed .

"Thank you, go and wait in Brightwood, you will be safe, you will know when it has begun." I told them, they nodded and went to preoare. I decided it was time to join Walter and Darrian for the rest of the journey.

Chapter 19 - Calling on the blood stone pirates.

I reached the camp, the dwellers watched me. I had changed into my old adventurer outfit, even after all this time, it still fits, and it had old bloodstains on it, Blood is hard to wash out.

"Millaray!" I heard a cheerful voice, I turned to see Darrian, he hugged me.

"Darrian, so, you are a hero! " I smiled

"Yep!" Darrian nodded, but he looked down and away.

"I saved Elise. She is hiding." I told him

"You did? Thank you, Thank you!" Darrian sighed in relief.

"Walter, may I speak to you in private?" I asked

"Of course." We went to a place no one could hear us.

"I have some friends that may be willing to join our cause, I will meet up with you in Mourning wood. " I told him

"Okay, be careful." Walter said.

"You too, see you later." I left, leaving Walter to explain to Darrian what I was doing. Outside the dweller camp, I used the seal to take me to my favourite town.

I looked down over Bloodstone I saw a fight, I rushed down, it seems some pirates were taking all the children for the factories.

"Give me my daughter, she's only 5." A mother begged

"King's orders." a pirate grinned

"The king has no command over here." I butted in. The pirate looked at me. "They don't call it the outlawed town for nothing."

"You'll be coming with us." the pirate growled, one ran at me, I halt out my hand and used force push, he was sent flying.

" What are you?" the pirate asked

" A hero." I created blades to surround me "Now, free them." I said, they did. They were about to leave. "Give a message to the king." I shouted.

"What?" the pirate asked

"Tell him, Hawk has returned." I grinned, the boat set out and the people cheered.

"How can we repay you, Hawk." A man asked

"A revolution has begun to overthrow Logan, the prince leads it." I said "Will you fight alongside him?"

"You know the prince?" someone else asked

"He is my nephew, I will fight for him and the people, I can sense a lot of good in him."

"We'll fight!" the first man grinned, all the adults agreed .

"Thank you, go and wait in Brightwood, you will be safe, you will know when it has begun." I told them, they nodded and went to preoare. I decided it was time to join Walter and Darrian for the rest of the journey.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20 - Truths

I walked through Mourning wood. The place was like Wraithmarsh, so it was ok. I was a fort, I raced to it.

"Be you men or be you hollowmen? " a guard asked

"Quite frankly, do I look like either?" I replied

"I know who that is, open up." I heard Walter, the gates opened, Darrian ran and hugged me.

"I was worried you weren't coming." He said

"You doubted me?" I asked

"Sorry..." Darrian said, I laughed.

"So, what have you done?" I smiled

"I fought a cave of Hobbes." Darrian said

"I was never too keen to fight Hobbes. " I admitted, I walked with Darrian, the gates closed.

"I doubt a girl would like to fight." a boy with blonde hair grinned

"My favourite were the trolls." I grinned back. "But Logan killed them all. So, Banshees are the next best to fight."

"You like them, but Hobbes are easier to kill." Walter said

"Haven't you heard of the legend about Hobbes?" I asked, everyone shook their heads. "Legends say Hobbes were once children lead astrau by shadows and dark spirits." I said

"That is just an old story." the blonde man said. "It isn't real." everyone went to go back to their jobs.

"It is true. " I said, the blonde turned on me.

" You know nothing of any monsters. " He said

" Listen here, Blondey! I watched a kid become one than saw it kill his father... " I closed my eyes" I had to end his life there. " I opened my eyes and glared at him" Believe me, it isn't nice watching it, but it isn't something you will forget in a hurry. "I looked over at Darrian, he looked sick. I sighed.

" Their here!" someone yelled

"Who?" I asked

"Hollowmen." Blondey yelled and rushed to the top with everyone else and started firing.

" I hate hollowmen..." Darrian groaned

"I love them, easy training targets. " I looked at the gates, they had collapsed and hollowmen started to flood in.

"Walter!" Darrian cried, I saw all of the men look. I clenched my fists, I knew I could take them all out... But...

"Go!" Walter yelled, I looked at him, he nodded. I smiled and turned back to the hollowmen.

"Get back Darrian." I said, he did. " It is time to turn up the heat!" I powered up inferno, flames blasted apart the bones. I kept inferno up and soon they were all gone.

"What was that?" Blondey asked, I turned, everyone was watching me.

"Darrian... I... " I stopped, Walter stood next to me and smiled. I nodded, from my pocket I picked my seal and put it on my shirr, it's rightful place. Darrian's eyes widened. " I am not really Millaray, nor am I just a hero of strength. I am Hawk, the real hero of Bower lake." I said, everyone fell silent, Darrian just looked at me.

Later that night, I sat alone making shapes with inferno.

"She thinks she is the real hero of Bower lake, do you believe her? "

"No, I mean she betrayed her brother..." I clenched my teeth.

"She is probably here to take the throne herself." With that, I stood startling everyone.

" I don't want the throne, nor castle nor crown. " I growled" A true hero lives a life on the road, don't telling people what todo whilst locked in a dust old castle. " I headed to the gates.

"Where are you going?" Walter asked

"Samarkand." I turned and looked at him "At least there I can be of some use by training the new heroes. Like bef... " I felt something behind me, I turned. A shadow stood on the fort wall. The moon caught his face, I saw a large burn, my head suddenly burst into pain. Just like the spire, I collasped under the intense pain.

_**Author's note : this is a short chapter, I know. The next is going to be longer, a lot longer. R&amp;R, tally ho. **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21 - The burns of the spire

I felt something wet on my head, I reached up and found someone had put a damp cloth on my head. I took it off. I opened my eyes, I was in a stone room. I sat up, I rubbed my head. I went outside, the soldiers all looked at me, I snarled and turned away.

"Hawk, it is best that you rest." Walter tried to put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am fine." I told him " Just don't touch my shoulder."

"Because of the burn marks?" Blondey asked

"How do... " I began

"Ben Finn is the best medic we have." Major Swift told me.

" I am 86. I can look after myself." I growled

"86..." Ben repeated

"I didn't know you were burnt." Walter said.

"Reaver, Garth and Hammer are the only ones who do." I told him "Gartj was there at the time, Hammer was my best friend and Reaver... Just don't bother asking how he knows."

"How did you get them?" Darrian asked, a few soldiers muttered in agreement, wanting to know. I sighed

"You may as well get comfy, it is a long story." I said and down on a crate, all eyes on me. "It all began after beating the crucible. I was on my way to the spire, ready to begin my mission to rescue Garth... "

_**I watched the boat finally stop, with the other new guards. **_

_**" Look at it. We got lucky to be picked up by Lord Lucien. Whatever he's planning, me and Lil are going to be set for life. " a man smiled**_

_**"Lil?" I asked **_

_**"My beautiful wifw, been with her 13 years and been faithful the whole time." He grinned **_

_**"I'm Hawk." I said**_

_**"Bob, pleased to meet you." Bob shook my hand, we continued walking towards the center, to the blue light. " What is the noise? I can't just hear it... I...I can feel it... This place feels...wrong." Bob said**_

_**"It is wrong." I muttered , we stopped in front of the very man I was fighting against. I felt something else, almost as if something was fighting in me. **_

_**"The world outside these marvellous walls, is a corrupt, rotting husk. Reason is absent. Instead of order, there is only chaos. Chaos doesn't punish evil, or reward righteousnesz, Chaos cuts innocent lives short...and we are to accept this as fate. " **_

_**'Like you did with Rose. ' I thought **_

_**"I beg to differ. You stand in the centre of a great instrument of change. With it, I shall remake the world. And my creation shall be unrecognisable in its perfection." **_

_**'Your idea of perfection is not like mine' **_

_**"But my will alone is not sufficient for such a momentous task. It is through your labours, through your conviction... That Albion will be transformed." **_

_**'Doubt that '**_

_**"Don't fear the sound you hear, throbbing beneath your feet. These sensation will soon be as familiar as your own heart beat. And as long as your heart continues to beat, all that I require is obedience." **_

_**'I listened to you last time and look how that turned out.' **_

_**"Now, Sleep." Lucien said, everyone around me, fell, they crumpled to the floor, asleep. I remained awske, I had that feeling again, but the fight had been won. "Sleep!" Lucien growled, nothing happened again, I looked at him like a child, my head slightly tilted. He growled again, suddenly something hit my head, I blacked out... **_

_**Week 1**_

_**I woke with a headache, I was in different clothes. Spire guard clothes, I got up and caught my reflection in a small mirror. I was bold! I realised a guard was watching me. **_

_**"Get up maggot. These here are the barracks. You'll be eating and sleeping here when you aren't on duty. Now get moving, the Commandant wants to...see you." the guard growled, then grinned "And before you go , take a look at that lovely piece of jewellery. It is part of Lord Lucien's obedience system. Don't try taking it off, you can't, and the penalty for even trying is death. Now, get going. " I left, running from the room. I didn't like this place, Lucien put everyone to sleep, why didn't it work on me? There were lots of guards, I tried to find my way, but it was a big place with no signs. I stopped. I looked at the centre of the spire, it seemed so far, yet somehow felt so close. **_

_**"Hey, Hawk! You're up!" I heard a friendly voice, I smiled and turned to my newest friend. **_

_**"Yep, how are you?" I asked **_

_**"Great, can you believe it? They put me on guard duty, on my first day too. I must of impressed someone." Bob smiled, he looked so happy. I couldn't help but smile too. I looked at the prisoners, they were behind some sort of force field. I walked beside him as we walked to the next door. **_

_**"If only Lil could see me now, she's always liked a man in uniform." Bob said, I smiled though I knew Bob wasn't likely to be leaving this place alive. "Though, I don't think she'd like the mask any more than I do. They look properly intimidating, but I could hardly breath in that thing. We stopped at the end of the prison. I had to stop myself. It was Garth! **_

_**'I don't know how you got here, but I know what you are. "Garth' s voice echoed through my head, I had forgotten Bob was talking" It doesn't matter, your power will do you no good with that collar on. Be patient. " I nodded ever so slightly, I turned to Bob, who was still talking. **_

_**" Anyway, can't wait to write to Lil... Tell her all about it. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow." I nodded. **_

_**" I bet she can't wait for your letter. I have to see the Commandant." I told him, I took a last look at Garth before rushing off. I followed the hall to a large room with an unnecessary large window. A man stood looking out of it, he was that creature that took Garth! He turned and looked at me, the failed experiment, as Garth had called him. **_

_**" I am the Commandant. You are recruit 273,that number is not random, it was assigned to you because I have broken 272 recruits before you. You are nothing more than the next link in the chain. " the Commandant said **_

_**'I am the hero of Bower lake, I will not be broken.' I thought **_

_**" You have been brought here to oversee the construction of the tattered spire, and to serve Lord Lucien as he sees fit." He grinned "My job is to insure the obedience of guards like you! You will do everything I tell you, without question, failure to obey will cause the collar around your neck to activate. This is not a pleasant experience. You will lose your will power as your memories and experience are drained away. This will continue until you submit. " I tried not to smirk." Perhaps you believe you will resist. Some do at first, a misguided sense of personal honour. You must decide...is your honour really that important to you? " I narrowed my eyes at him." Come Here. " The Commandant turned and looked out the window. I didn't move, I inwardly grinned, he wanted an obedient tool, well... I was going to see how long he could last with a stubborn, free willed hero. He turned and looked at me, a dangerous smirked crossed his face, suddenly, lighting raked through my body. The pain was unbearable, but...He WANTED me to fall in pain. I clenched my teeth and balled my hands. The pain stopped, that's what the collar does... **_

_**"Come here." the Commandant said again. Again, I refused and the collar punished my disobedience. **_

_**'Obey!' I heard Lucien's voive. I stood tall again. I couldn't let him win. The pain stopped again. **_

_**"Come here." the Commandant's voice was low and threatening. **_

_**" I am not a tool, I will not be broken." I growled, the collar activated once again, the third time was the worde, I fell to the ground, as the pain engulfed me... **_

_**Week 38**_

_**I was looking up at the sky, well what was left of it. **_

_**"Hey Hawk." Bob joined me **_

_**"Hi." I said, trying to sound cheerful, in all fairness, I felt terrible. My consistent disobedience means the collar keeps activating, my body had met its limits, but I had now suppressed my body's limitations, but it is a big strain on my muscles. Bob wasn't any better, his features were almost hollowmen like. I felt sorry for him. **_

_**"I hear you've been resisting the Commandant. I wish I had your strength. " Bob said and looked up. **_

_**" Yeah... " I answered "What's wrong?" **_

_**"The Commandant made me torture a new recruit this morning." Bob told me **_

_**"Whatever for?" I asked **_

_**"He said he missed his family and wanted to go home..." Bob sighed "I am glad I don't have a family." **_

_**"I only have a brother." I said, Bob looked at me "I bet he is missing me than I miss him." Bob gave a weak chuckle. **_

_**"Huh... I just had a strange... Maybe it's just the collar. Hard to think sometimes with these sounds. " Bob sighed. " You know, I hardly notice it anymore, it is as familiar as my own heart beat." I said nothing, he had repeated Lucien. I would have liked to agreed with him nonetheless, but the sounds of the spire were out of sync with my heart. A higher, more elite guard joined us. **_

_**"You have orders to report to the barracks." He growled at Bob. Bob nodded and left, the guard turned to me. "Recruit 273,report to the detention center." **_

_**"Yes sir." I grumbled and went off, I took a quick glance at the hero of will, before leaving. **_

_**A guard was taunting starving men, I had to hold back from giving the guard a well deserved punch. **_

_**"Ah, there you are. Stand here and guard these maggots until I get back. They're not allowed any food though, so don't go touching the controls... Or you'll be sorry." He said, I said nothing,I'll take my chances. He turned back to the prisoners "As for me, I'm going for a quick bite. Mmmm... Tasty food, yum yum. " As soon as he left, I went over to the closest lever, I pulled it down. Food dropped into the cell, I concentrated on the task at hand, ignoring the pain. Lucien's voice told me to stop, they must not be fed. Just before I reached the final levrr, I lost my concentration, the pain burned me up, I lost consciousness. **_

_**Week 137**_

_**" Oi, recruit 273." A guard called, I had been looking at the last of the sky, this place was growing fast. I turned to face him. "The Commandant wants to see you." **_

_**"Finem" I stormed off , I was in a bad mood for a multiple of reasons. Garth never spoke, the sounds, the guards, the bad treatment of slaves, and Bob hadn't been seen today, I was worried to death about him. **_

_**As I entered the Commandant's chamber, I froze, a body lay whimpering on the ground. **_

_**" Bob!" I cried, I went to run to him, but the Commandant stopped me. **_

_**"Guard 268, I order you to be quiet." He growled, Bob was muttering lucien's 'welcome' speach. " Those who refuse to obey can be made to, but those who can't obey are useless." He said, he handed his sword to me. I took it, not sure what he was getting at. "This...half wit...is beyond repair. But you, I shall salvage. Kill him." I looked at the blade in my hand. I looked back at him, I threw the sword to the ground. **_

_**" I will not kill him, I will never kill my friends!" I growled, I was glaring at the Commandant, I was waiting for pain, which didn't come. The Commandant seemed confused . **_

_**" Kill him." **_

_**"Never!" **_

_**"Kill him." **_

_**" You'll have to kill me too!" the Commandant flung out his arms, one at Bob, the other at me, lighting hit us. "Bob!" I cried, my anger vanished and was replaced with pain, I fell to the ground, was this death..? **_

I ended my story there, everyone was looking at me. I stood up and turned my back to them.

"Auntie Hawk... " Darrian began, but stopped. I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked

"Was the collar the only torture?" He asked, sounding concerned.

" You don't... " I began

"Hawk, you should tell him about Logan." Walter said

"What about Logan?" Darrian looked from me to Walter.

" You know I don't like talking about it." I looked at Walter.

" He deserves to know." Walter said

" Know what?" Darrian asked

"Logan is not your brother." Walter said, I turned away, tears ran from my eyes.

" He isn't, who I his parents?" Darrian looked at Walter, than stopped and looked at me.

" The collar wasn't the only punishment, the Commandant had other things he used against me." I said, Walter got up to give me a hug of comfort. I pushed him away. "I need to go... I need to be alone. " I said and left the fort.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22 – the rebels

I didn't return to the fort for 3 days, I stayed in the chamber of fate, until Theresa contacted me. She had request from Darrian, asking for me to return. I headed back grumbling and groaning, the guard saw me and opened the gates. Everyone looked at me, Darrian smiled weakly.

"Thank you for returning." He said

"I only came so Theresa would shut up and leave me alone." I grumbled. "She knows I hate it when she contacts me through my seal." I realised they were looking behind me. I turned to see the shadow, I saw the scar… I gasped, I knew him.

'_Mommy!'_

I shook my head, what was that? I was…I glared…who was this man; he just grinned and ran off.

"Who was that?" Major Swift asked

"I…" I stopped, I knew him. But who was he?

"Are you ok Hawk?" Swift asked

"I'm fine, where next?" I looked at them

"Well, we are staying for one last night, and then we are going to Bowerstone." Walter said

"Finally, a place I know." I smiled

"What are you talking about?" Darrian asked

"I never knew Mourning wood, Brightwall or the dweller camp existed in Albion, until Walter told me." I explained

"Where did you go?" Ben asked

"Everywhere Sparrow claimed he went, but I can tell you everything about the place." I said

"What is your favourite place then?" Darrian asked "Dad like Bowerstone."

"Bloodstone." I smiled "That's where I hid for a few or so after Lucien was stopped."

"Can you tell me about your adventures?" Darrian asked

"Sure!" I said, I sat down; Darrian sat across from me to listen. I was surprised that the others also sat down to listen too. I smiled and began from the beginning.

The sun was slowly setting; Walter and Swift had started a game of Keystones. Everyone else was listening to my tale.

"Why didn't the cullis gate work?" Darrian asked "And where did Hammer and Garth go?"

"Well, the fog was unnatural and was created by Banshees. The fog had damped the cullis gate, so as soon as I activated it by going there, it malfunctioned and sent Hammer and Garth back to the guild." I told them "I had to go alone through the most dangerous place in Albion. Though, I didn't find it remotely dangerous at all."

"Where you scared?" Jammy asked, the soldiers laughed at the idea, Jammy looked down at his question.

"Not really, Theresa had told me its past while I walked through it. I knew my forebear was born and breed there." I said "I knew what had happened to cause it to get into such a state, but I knew what I had to do as my duty as a hero. I couldn't let it bother me."

"After you got through, did you get to Bloodstone?" Ben asked

"Yes, Wraithmarsh to me to a hill side overlooking the town." I answered. "I…" I stopped

"What's wrong?" Darrian asked, I heard scuffling outside.

"Hollowmen." I whispered. Quietly, everyone got to their places. The quiet night was suddenly filled with rifles going off. I used my inferno, Darrian was using the fire ball spell, which was the gauntlet version of my inferno, and we stood side by side.

"Auntie?" He asked

"Yes?" I replied

"Why have you got glowing blue lines? There weren't there earlier."

"I'll tell you later!" Darrian nodded, I smiled, glowing blue lines. I looked at my arms, will lines!" I was going to look like my old self in no time!

"They're coming through the gates!" Someone yelled, I turned, Darrian and I jumped down, two guards tried to hold the gates closed. Unfortunately, the wisps won, the two men where squashed under the heavy wood gates. I winced, watching men die was still a painful process. I haven't seen people die in years, I had to push those thoughts away, as a hollowman lunged at me, rusty weapon in hand. I drew the Dachi and sliced it in half. Darrian and the others admired the weapon in my hands.

"Keep your eyes on your enemy." I growled destroying another 5 hollowmen; the others began to decrease the number of the army of the undead.

"We've down it! Long live the prince!" Major Swift cheered; I wiped hollowman dust from the Dachi.

"That's when the ground falls from under your feet." I muttered, holding up the Dachi, yep it was clean again, a blue light reflected in it. I saw a final wisp fly into the fort and into a grave, Darrian stood beside me.

"Lieutenant Simmons, I specifically ordered you to remain buried!" Major Swift growled, I smirked, I knew something like this would happen, it usually did.

"Doesn't anyone listen to orders anymore?" Ben cried in jest, Hollowman Simmons roared, knocking everyone out. Leaving me and Darrian standing alone.

"Wh...What are we going to do?!" Darrian asked, I looked at him, ever since the demonstration incident he had become a nervous wreck. I swung the Dachi.

"We are going to do what heroes do best!" I said and ran at the giant hollowman; it used magic which knocked me back. I got up and glared at it. It went for Darrian, he tried to protect himself, but he was backed against a wall, and was unable to do anything. "Darrian!" I yelled and fired inferno at the beast, turning its attention to me. "Leave my nephew alone!" I yelled, I charged up my inferno as the hollowman ran at me. I fired it.

"Auntie!" Darrian joined in firing fire balls. Our combined fire attacks overpowered the hollowman, and soon we won. I smiled, Darrian ran and hugged me.

"You're strong." I said

"But, he backed me into the corner…" Darrian began

"I have been backed into corners many times." I told him "The path of a hero is never easy." Darrian smiled and hugged me again. The men soon began to reawaken; Darrian and I were talking about my legendary weapon, the Dachi. Ben was the first to wake.

"'Bout time you woke up." I grinned

"What happened?" Ben asked

"A will using hollowman appeared knocked you guys out. We defeated it." Darrian said

"Oh…" Ben pushed himself to his feet. By morning, those who had survived were up. I was looking through my bag, while everyone else was packing. I found the fate cards, Lucien's diary and Rose's diary.

"You're nothing like Sparrow claimed." Ben sat next to me.

"Thanks." I said, closing my bag.

"I'm sorry about saying all that stuff. After you left, we all felt really bad." Ben sighed

"It's fine." I smiled "I'm used to people saying things like that."

"We are truly sorry." Ben repeated.

"It is fine." I watched Darrian and Major Swift shake hands. "I think we'll be fighting side by side from now on." I smiled

"Yep, it has been a dream come true meeting you." Ben said. "I have always wanted to meet the hero of Bower Lake."

"Well, it has been interesting to meet you." I grinned

"Thanks." Ben smiled

"Hawk, time to go." Walter yelled over at me.

"Coming, see you later." I smiled, picking up my bag. I joined Walter and Darrian. We left the fort.

"Auntie Hawk, you didn't tell me about your blue lines." Darrian pointed out.

"Oh, Right." I said "They are called will lines. The more I use will, the more I get."

"Why don't I have them?" Darrian asked

"Well, you and I gained our powers differently. Also, your will comes from the additional help from the gauntlets. I don't need anything to bring mine out." I created a single flame. "One day, I will take you to the chamber of fate."

"Where?" Darrian asked, I laughed

"Read up on the history of heroes." I chuckled "You'll find out then."

"Ok." Darrian nodded. Walter led us through a sewer to Bowerstone Industrial.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"The Bowerstone resistance." Walter said

"I think, while I am so close to Bowerstone castle, I'll go back to being Millaray." I told them

"You don't have too." Darrian looked at me. "You are my Auntie, I am sure…"

"They are likely to believe what Sparrow had told them about me, as Ben and the other men did." I explained, Darrian and Walter could deny that, so agreed that I could be Millaray. We made our way through Bowerstone Industrial, I stopped to get more equipment, when I joined them again, Reaver was making a speech, shooting a poor man. I looked at him. Before he left, he saw me. He smirked and winked, which I answered with a scowl.

"Millaray lets go." Walter said, I nodded and followed. He took us into another sewer. I watched the ground, trailing behind Walter and Darrian. I heard a click of a pistol. I stopped and looked up to find a man pointing his gun at Walter and Darrian; he didn't seem to notice me. I moved to be able to see all the guns being pointed, drawing my own pistol, I shot all the guns from their grasp before putting mine away. Darrian and Walter looked at me.

"I hate people pointing guns at me." I shrugged.

"What's going on here…Walter? A coloured girl opened a door.

"Page!" Walter smiled, they shook hands.

"Come with me." Page said, we followed her. Darrian walked beside me.

"How did you do that back there?" He asked

"Skill." I answered simply; we stepped into a room with a map table.

"This is…" Walter began

"The prince, I know." Page said "You should have known better then to bring the prince here." Darrian had to stop me going for my gun, Page knew little that I was the most dangerous person here.

"But he's a hero." Walter said

"Great! Give him a medal." Page growled

"No, I mean he's a 'hero', like his father." Walter told her

"Really?" Page seemed interested, than shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Why not let him prove himself?" Walter asked

"It isn't me he has to convince. The people of this town need someone to look up too." Page said "Now, leave me. I have things to do."

"So do you." Walter looked at Darrian. "You have a whole city to convince." Darrian left, Walter went to Page. I just stood there waiting for Page to notice me, and for Walter to remember me.

Page was the first to see me.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Oh, Right. This is Millaray." Walter introduced us.

"I see, she is part of your group?" Page asked

"Yes I am." I answered. "I'm going to look around town, see you later." I said, Page knew me. I needed to check out the factories. _'I guessed Logan had believed Reaver was the best person for the job. Reaver said he would gain control over them again, but does he have control over Logan too?'_ I thought about the past as I walked the streets of industrial.

A hand grabbed me, pulling me into an unseen street, shadowed by a factory and homes. A hand also covered my mouth. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light to look into the face of Reaver. I pushed him away.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I growled

"Temper." Reaver warned, he raised his brow. "You seem relaxed, despite having will lines."

"Darrian know who I am." I said "I am a hero and Albion needs help. I don't tend to make light of simple things such as will lines when it comes to the safety of the people."

"I can see that." Reaver smirked, my guild seal glowed.

"Auntie Hawk? Can you hear me?" Darrian's voice asked, I touched the seal.

"Yes?" I asked

"I have a quest; I need your help with…if you're not busy of cause!" Darrian said, a small smiled crossed my lips.

"I have nothing on at this current time. What is the quest?" I glanced at Reaver, who was smirking.

"I have to save someone's fiancée…" Darrian muttered.

"Don't worry." I smiled "Where are you?"

"By the orphanage." Darrian said

"Ok, I'll be right there." I removed my hand

"You're going to leave me again." Reaver pouted

"Yep." I said, not really caring about Reaver or his feelings, if he had any.

"Do you know where the orphanage is?" Reaver grinned

"Err…Do you?" I looked at him

"It is a big building near here, across the bridge." Reaver walked away, but he turned back for a moment "I am sure I will see you later." He left before I could say anything. I shook my head and headed to the orphanage. Darrian was talking to a man. Darrian smiled when he saw me.

"So, your fiancée needs help?" I asked the man.

"Yes, Ferret is expecting me to pay up, I know where they are." He headed to a house.

"His name is Lazarus." Darrian answered my unasked question. I nodded and we followed him.

"Who are these?" A man asked, as we entered the house after Lazarus.

"They are the bagmen." Lazarus said "They have the money."

"Fine, he's down there." The man pointed to a trap door. We all went don't, I narrow my eyes, there were a lot of men with weapons. I secretly began to charge up my shock spell.

"You can get you associates to start piling the gold on the table." Ferret said, Ferret was a short, roundish bloke.

"There is no money Ferret. Now, release my fiancée from whatever corner you are hiding her in or my, associates, will start piling heads on the table." Lazarus growled, Darrian looked unsure at that. I watched the men at the table move to get up. I turned and released my shock spell. 5 jerking bodies hit the ground, soon only skeletons lay there, lighting running down the bones. I turned to see Lazarus and Darrian fighting the last two men, Ferret had locked the door; he was hiding in another room. The room Lazarus' fiancée was being kept most probably. I charged up force push, I shot it at the door, blasting it off its hinges. Lazarus, Darrian and I ganged up on Ferret; I looked most intimidating due to the will lines on my face.

"Where is she?" Lazarus growled

"Err…" Ferret looked over at a hole in the floor.

"The sewer? Seriously?" I looked at him

"I'll go and get her." Darrian said bravely

"Want me to come?" I asked

"I'll be ok." Darrian said, I nodded.

"I'll go and see if anyone else needs help." I smiled, I watched Darrian jump. I left, leaving Lazarus to watch Ferret. I searched all around industrial, I helped a guy find his engagement ring back, only for him to say it was a sign for him not to get married. I was heading back to base, when Darrian contacted me asking me to meet him outside the inn. I saw him and ran over, he looked sad,

"Darrian, are you ok?" I asked

"His fiancée was Elise!" Darrian hugged me, I looked at him. "She didn't love me enough to wait."

"It's ok Darrian." I said "I believe Walter is waiting for us."

"Yeah…" Darrian backed off. "Let's go…" We headed down into the base, only to bumo into Major Swift.

"Ah, the two heroes!" He smiled

"Swifty!" Darrian smiled "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see your brother and to see if I can find out the movements of his soldiers." Swift said

"We'll see you later than, Right?" Darrian asked

"Of cause." Swift smiled "Tally ho." He left, I chuckled.

"What?" Darrian looked at me.

"Tally ho!" I grinned. "That's new." Darrian laughed and we went back into the map room. Ben was trying to flirt with Page.

"Seriously, I downed 3 hollowmen with one shot." Ben said

"I am the undefeated crucible champion." I stated, everyone looked at me. "So, downing 3 hollowmen is nothing compared to what I've done." Page smiled and looked at Darrian

"You're pretty decent for a prince. People out there are starting to believe in you." Page said "But there is a problem…"

"Reaver?" I asked, guessing.

"He's been bleeding the city dry for years." Page nodded

"A few men broke into his manor, but they haven't returned." Walter said

"I believe they are still alive." Page told Darrian.

"You have got to be kidding!" I said, Page looked at me. "I know Reaver! I know him all too well. He would not have spared them, maybe one or two, because…" I stopped, what Reaver said earlier…"He knew…" I muttered "I am going to the manor know, I have friends there, they can tell me what happened." Before anyone could stop me, I raced from the sewer. What have you done Reaver?


	25. Chapter 25

I was going to update today, but unfortunately, I have left the half finished copy of the chapter on the college computer, can you wait until Monday? Just so you know, I have written up to chapter 29 on paper, so I will try and up date more frequently when I have type them up. I am missing the first part of the paper part of the next chapter so I can't rewrite it up. Sorry people!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 23 – The balverine deal

I knocked on Reaver, I entered the manor.

"Where's Reaver?" I asked

"Right here." Reaver came up behind me.

"Where are the rebels?" I growled

"Follow me." Reaver led me into a chamber, in a cage sat the leader of the men who had aimed at Darrian and Walter. I raced over, the man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you ok? Where are the others? Are they ok?" I asked

"The others are dead…" The man sighed, I knew it… I turned to Reaver.

"Reaver! Let him go!" I growled, the thief grinned.

"what is his freedom worth?" Reaver asked

"Uh?" I glared at him " Freedom is the most important thing for the people!"

"Who about you fight a friend of mine, if you win, you both go free. Lose and you join him." Reaver said

"Fine." I growled, Reaver smiled, the cage was pulled up.

"LOOK OUT!" The man yelled, I turned to face a giant balverine. Before I could react, it wacked me across the chamber. I hit my head, I fell unconscious.

I woke up in a room, I looked around. I was Reaver's room! I got up, my weapons had gone, and I was in a nightgown.

"Finally, the party will be starting soon." I heard a annoying happy voice, I grabbed a pillow.

"You bastard!" I threw it at him. Reaver dodged and tutted.

"Such language." He smirked. "Now get ready, your gown is over there." Reaver left. I went over to a stunning white gown, a guild seal broach sat between the hips, 3 long pieces of silk fell from it. Blue, Red and yellow. I gasped, the colours the symbols had glowed when we did the ritual. Blue strength, Red will and yellow skill. White for all 3. Reaver must of made it for me, or at least designed it and forced someone to make it. I was happy he remembered that day though. I changed into it, I looked at myself in a mirror. I closed my eyes sighing. I felt something cold against me neck, my eyes opened. In the mirror, I saw Reaver behind me, locking a steel collar around my neck. I immediately tried to get it off, until Reaver grabbed my hands. I looked at him, and then looked down, He knew why I acted so.

"You remember the deal. If you won, you would have gone free with that rebel friend of yours. But you didn't so…" Reaver took my chin, forcing me to look up. He was smirking.

"I should of known you would play dirty." I growled. I was suddenly filled with concern. "that man…Is he still alive?"

"Of cause." Reaver said "Well, for now, anyway."

"What do you expect from me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What do I expect?" Reaver smiled, I began to dread my words. "I expect you to be a good pet and follow my orders." I looked away; I had no chance but to do as he says, for now anyway. I could on;y hope Darrian and Page would come soon.

Hours later, I stood at Reaver's side overlooking the chamber from earlier. The man, who I learned was called Kidd, was alive and well, but still trapped in the cage. The doors opened, I saw Page and Darrian, I went to tell them to get out, but Reaver pulled me against him and covered my mouth.

"Kidd, where are the others?" Page asked

"Dead, all dead. Reaver knew you would come." Kidd said "He has that woman from eal…" Kidd could finish as the cage was lifted up, after Reaver tapped something. I began to struggle, Darrian was in danger, as was Page and Kidd… I had to help!

"Millaray!" Page yelled

"So, you don't know the truth?" Reaver grinned

"The truth?" Page repeated

"She is really my aunt. Hawk." Darrian said, I looked at him.

"Your…aunt!" Page and Kidd gasped

"Hawk, you said they knew." Reaver took his hand from my mouth.

"I said Darrian knew!" I growled "Darrian, be careful, he's…" Reaver covered my mouth again. I looked down at Darrian, he was glaring up at Reaver.

"Let her go!" Darrian yelled, Reaver smirked and released me from his grasp. I fell to my knees, I was still chained to the wall though. Darrian could see that, I looked at him sadly. Page was watching me surprised. "Are you ok Auntie?"

"I'm fine." I said "I've had worse, be careful…" I looked up at Reaver, he was looking at Page and Darrian.

"Shall we start the entertainment?" He asked

"You expect us to entertain you?" Page growled, I rolled my eyes, did she knew Reaver at all.

"Of, course, it is just a game my sweet." Reaver grinned "it's simple, I spin, you die, we watch. Really, it's a riot." He tapped the ground; I heard something spin, when it stopped, a gate opened. Darrian looked up at me.

"Show him the power of our family!" I smiled, Reaver kicked me in the back. I doubled back, I didn't cry out, but tears streamed from my eyes. Darrian swore at Reaver and stormed the gate, Page followed him. The guests moved to a different Room, but Reaver knelt in front of me.

"All I expected was for you to be a good pet, you are impossible to handle." Reaver placed a hand on my cheek.

"Did you really expect me to listen to you for long?" I growled

"Yes." Reaver said

"You have learnt nothing about me…" I groaned, my back was now killing me. Reaver looked at me as if he knew the pain I was feeling. "Haven't you got guests to entertain?" Reaver left, closing the door, I straightened my back, whimpering in pain.

"Hawk, behind you!"

"Huh?" I dodged and faced my enemy, it was a shadow, a light fell across his face, it was the man with the scar, but he doesn't have a scar.

"You'll join your dear parents now."

"Hawk, no!"

"NO!"

I shook my head, the man with the burn, was an enemy. But he knew my past, though he wanted to kill me. I forgot those thoughts as Reaver and his guests came back in. Darrian and Page were down below, unharmed. I smiled at them, I nodded proudly at Darrian. Reaver spun again, Darrian and Page went into another chamber. It happened 2 more times.

"You had to ruin my entertainment by not dying." Reaver sighed "But this games tiresome and my guests, they grow restless."

"No need to be restless sweetheart, Barry hatch is here to take care of you." Barry said, I could help but find myself smiling, as I watched Darrian and Page. I heard the thing spin another time. "you've got a strong grip, I like that in a woman…oh, ah…Reaver!" I turned to see a balverine, digging it's teeth into Barry.

"BARRY!" I cried, I threw a punch, sending the balverine back, Barry had teeth marks across his chest.

"Hawk…" Barry groaned.

" It's okay ... You're going to be fine! " I said. I turned to see Darrian and Page fighting balverines, they had been parted, 3 balverines each.

" help them, I'll keep fighting until the end." Barry groaned

"Then... " I stopped, Reaver had pulled me up, he halt on to the chain of my collar. I said nothing else, but watched. Darrian got into trouble, I felt something pulse in me. "Darrian!" I yelled, he wouldn't win in that state! Reaver pulled me back. I had to help. I closed my eyes, pain pulsed in my head . I had to help, my version blacked out.

" Auntie Hawk..? " my vision returned, I was Darrian and Page

" What happened?" I asked

" You took on all those creatures..." Darrian said

"You did mock them a lot in the process, don't you remember?" Page asked

"I guess... My power lost control again." I mumbled.

"How interesting... " Reaver said, I glared up at him. Part of the wall had been ripped away, I touched the collar around my neck, I used my strength to pull it part, it clattered to the floor. Darrian helped me up, Page drew her gun and aimed at Reaver.

"There's no point, he's the best marksman, no one can shoot him. ' I told her" Believe me, I've tried. " She sighed

"True, but Hawk remember our deal." Reaver said

"Ergh... " I groaned. There was a clatter, Reaver dumped my bag and weapons into the chamber. Darrian went to get them. Reaver left, I was confused, either way, I used inferno to melt a hole in the bottom of the cage. Kidd jumped down. Page had to support me, I was too weak to stand myself.

"Let's get back to the base." Page said

" I'll carry Hawk." Kidd lifted me up, I winced, my back still hurt.

"Are you okay?" Page asked, as we left the manor.

"I'm ok, just worn out." I said "I'm not as young as I used to be. Things were easier back then. "

"I can't believe you are Hawk!" Kidd smiled

"You've heard of me... Don't you hate me?" I looked at him

"My grandmother told me how you saved her and her friends when they went into the hobbe cave, I can't remember where." Kidd said. Before I could answer, a town crier was calling about a royal speech.

" I'll go, I'll see you back at base." Darrian said, he looked at me. "Rest up." He raced off, Page and Kidd said nothing more as they carried me back to base.

" Hawk!" Walter gasped, Kidd sat me in a chair. "What happened?"

"The 4th time..." I sighed

"What?" Page asked

"The 4th time I have been betrayed by Reaver. " I said " not very surprising though. "

"Kidd, you're back!" I saw an old woman. She looked at me in disbelief. I, unsteadily, got to my feet and walked over.

"Annabella..?" I asked

"Hawk... You haven't changed." She smiled "Really..."

"You have really grown up since I last saw you." I smiled, then looked serious. "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, leave adventuring though hobbe infested caves to you and Sparrow." Annabella nodded "I was so worried when Sparrow claimed you turned against us. But, you have a fair few people who believe in you."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Walter asked

" Yes, when she was a kid, Annabella and a few friends thought that they could copy me and Sparrow to be 'great explorers' . So, they went into a hobbe infested cave. " I explained" Wasn't it Johnny who it was too late to help? "

"Yep, 5 went in, only 3 came out. Johnny and Caroline were the two lost." Annabella said "Hawk saved me and the other two just in time."

"But, as a hero, you shou... " A rebel began

"Being a hero, doesn't mean I can save everyone." I told them, before they could finish. Ben walked in looking depressed "Ben?"

"Major Swift is dead." He said

"What!?" I cried, everyone fell silent.

_**Author's note : hiya people! Fable lunatic was right in a review on my hero twins story... I need to update more often. At the mo, they are the only two stories I don't have writers block on. Anyone with ideas for my other stories will be greatly appreciated. So, I will try and update more often, I have written up to chapter 30. And, thanks to Tia, I have a second story planned, you are going to learn more about Hawk's lack of power control in the future and WHO she becomes XD. Hope you enjoyed this, please Review, I am dying to know your opinions. Tatty bye. **_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 24 - to Aurora

Ben looked at the floor, I went over to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How?" I asked

"Logan... " Ben said, I closed my eyes " Logan said he was a traitor, and that all traitors will be treated the same..."

"I'm sorry... " I said

" Hawk... " Walter began

"Walter... Please... " I stopped him " I must claim some of the blame."

"Why?" Page asked

"Logan is my cousin, not my brother." Darrian joined us

" Logan's your son!" Page gasped

" Yes, and it seems he does take after his father." I sighed "Albion will be better without them. Now, where next?" I couldn't let the people suffer anymore.

" Wait, you're fine with fighting against your son?" Kidd asked

" when you have a job like mine... You fight against whoever is a threat to the people, even if it is your family you have to fight." I said, Darrian nodded, He understood. I doubted anyone else did.

"Anyway, we received a note from major Swift. A soldier still loyal to the old guard brought it to us. A great risk on his part." Walter said

" It's Swifty, so it gets straight to the point." Ben told us

"It says 'You'll find allies in Aurora'." Walter repeated the note.

" But, Aurora is a dead land" Page said

" Not necessarily... " I muttered

" What?" Page asked

"Theresa...told me once that the next hero in our family will have to carry the fate of both Albion and Aurora... " I explained. "Or something like that... "

"That's comforting..." Darrian said

" You only have to watch over the minority of Albion's people." I told him " I had and have a lot more to protect... After this is done, remind me to visit Oakfield... " I added

"So, Aurora next?" Ben asked

"Yes, we have to stay hidden on the way to the docks. " Walter said, he looked at me, Darrian and Ben " You 3 go ahead. Page and I will meet you there."

" Right." Ben nodded, Darrian and I followed him through the back of the sewer. "Let's show Logan what traitors can do. " Darrian chuckled in agreement. I remained silent, somehow, I had a feeling something was wrong... I could really use your help Theresa...

" You need my help?" I heard her in my head, yep...typical seer

"What is ahead of us?" I asked in my mind

"Darkness and shadows shroud your future, Darrian has dark than light." Theresa said, I choose not to reply. I had a dark future, Brilliant!

We got out of the sewer, we hid behind a wall, the way to the docks was blocked by a gate and a guard.

"leave this…" Ben began

"No, leave this to me kid." I patted his head. I walked up to the guard "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"What is it madam?" The guard asked sweetly

"I was attacked down the path, they stole my belongings and threw them into the sea…I was wondering if you be so kind to help me get them back." I batted my eyes lashes.

"Er…I'm not meant to leave my post…" I he said]

"I…" I began

"Roger, it's Milaray, one of the traitors!" another guard from behind the closed gates called. The guard I had been speaking to went for his gun, I but I grabbed the front of his armour and hit him against the wall, knocking him out.

"The name's Hawk." I let him go and kicked the gate down, I looked over at Ben and Darrian. "Coming?" They looked confused, but joined me anyway. I drew the Dachi and happily sliced up any whom got in our way. I was still in the ruined ball gown, it wasn't the weirdest thing I had fought in, seriously…

Soon we stood at the docks waiting for Walter and Page. Walter came through a factory, but Page is nowhere in sight.

"Where's Page?" Ben asked

"She's staying here. It seems we will be followed after all." Walter said and looked at a rowing boat. "It's not very big, but at least it will float."

"Or, we could just take this." I pointed behind me at a steam boat.

"Er…Right." Walter said, we got onto the ship. Darrian and I piled in the coal and used our fire spells to start the ship. It jolted into action , we began our journey to Aurora.

With the moon high in the sky, I sat on the deck, reading Lord Lucien's diary. Ben came and sat next to me.

"What are you reading?" He asked

"Lord Lucien's diary." I answered

"That creep you fought? Why are you reading his diary?" Ben was surprised

"He wasn't bad to begin with…He didn't want to harm us, but…" I sighed, I closed the book, and got up. I went to the side of the ship and looked towards the spire.

"what's wrong..?" Ben stood next to me.

"Lucien only wanted to bring his family back…His wife and daughter…but the power…" I shook my head. "The power of the spire took control over him. Sending him to be the man he became. Objects with such power should not be handled by normal people."

"What is that meant to mean?" Ben growled

"What do you think I mean?" I looked at him, Walter and Darrian were listening

"I think you mean that normal people cause all the trouble!" Ben said, I burst out laughing, I calmed before speaking again.

"I meant nothing like that. The spire was created by the Archon." I looked over at the building "It uses will, the heroes magic. Without the 3 main heroes, the spire cannot be used. The person at the centre will gain their power. So, normal shouldn't mess with it."

"I see…How do you know all people will go crazy?" Ben said, I shrugged

"I don't know…But…Don't take this offensively, but I don't trust normal people like Darrian." I muttered

"Why not?" Darrian finally got involved in the conversation.

"Before Sparrow and I became heroes, we heard so many stories of heroes. The other children played games, pretending to be heroes…" I looked out to the sea. "But everyone remembered the story of the heroes guild and how it fell. Sparrow and I had a lot of trouble protecting people. If we used will, they would run off in fear, even though we didn't use it against them."

"That sounds hard to be a hero back then." Darrian said "Dad said it was easy."

"No, what made it harder was that we were related to the hero of Oakvale." I turned and looked at him.

"How did that make it harder?" Walter asked

"HE was related to Jack of blades. The first one to destroy Oakvale. He was pure evil. He willing sacrificed a member of his own family for a legendary sword."

"Ah, the 3…" Ben began, I stopped him. I looked out to sea.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked

"Those!" I pointed to the giant Albion ships nearing us.

"We can't go any faster, we're done for!" Darrian gasped, The bigger ships fired at us. Our ship cracked, and began to sink. I lost sight of Darrian, Walter and Ben. I clung to a board of our ship, left floating in the sea. I glanced up at the ship stopping beside me, on board was Reaver. I had a choice, Swim to Aurora, or get captured by Reaver. Before I could do anything, a man jumped in and swam over.

"you're coming with me traitor!" He growled

"In your dreams!" I glared, I touched my guild seal, wishing it to take me away from them. It began to glow blue and I was taken from the sea, to the unknown.

_**Author's note : another chapter folks, hope you like it. thanks you lost in reality's mirror, your review is really enlightening to read! XD, bye. **_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 25 – The crawler and the other Hawk.

I was lying on a stone floor. I pushed myself up, I was in some sort of temple. I got to my feet and looked around.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoed. This was strange, my seal usually sends me to places I have already been too, and I haven't been here before. I took my seal off and tapped it. "What's wrong with you?"

'_That pitiful device was easily diverted from its original course, it brought you here at my will.' _A strange voice said

"Who's there?" I growled

'_Your nephew…We have long awaited him.'_ The voice growled, humorously.

"You leave Darrian alone!" I yelled "You'd better, or you'll have to face me!"

'_You are no danger to us, Hawk hero of Bower lake.'_ The voice sneered _' The children are hungry.'_ Shadows came from the shadows, they surrounded me. _'You will fall!'_ I felt something inside, I closed my eyes and let it take over…

_**3**__**rd**__** person (You'll understand why folks don't worry.)**_

The shadows back away from Hawk, she was surrounded by a gold ora, here eyes had turned gold. She grinned, fire swarmed around her. The shadows all burned.

" You better stop, before you end up humiliating yourself." She grinned, whatever was hiding in the dark left. "Jeez, why are shadows so determined to cause havoc, when they know they aren't going to win. " She sighed, and created a small fire ball in her hand, Hawk went to investigate the place.

Darrian and Walter walked side by side through the temple like building.

" Where do you think Auntie Hawk is?" Darrian asked his mentor.

"By the fire... I guess up ahead." Walter pointed to a burning orb up ahead.

"Auntie Hawk!" Darrian called, he called and ran, unable to stop himself, crashed into something. Someone caught his arm, Darrian looked up. "Auntie Hawk!" He smiled, Walter ran over.

"Er... Sort of... " Hawk said

"Uh?" Walter asked

"I am Hawk, but not the one you know." Hawk said

" What's that meant to mean?" Darrian stood up looking at Hawk weirdly.

"Er... Remember Reaver's manor, When I stopped those balverines?" Hawk looked at him, Darrian noticed her eyes were now gold, not their usual blue.

" Yes... " Darrian nodded

"I am the Hawk that Hawk forgot. Everything your 'normal' Hawk has forgotten, I am the Hawk that knows." Hawk told them "And for our safety, we should get out of here."

"But, why have you taken over now?" Walter asked

" There is something here that has threatened your safety. I only take control when someone we care about is in danger, and I don't go until they are safe." Hawk explained "Your Hawk won't remember any of this."

"Oh, wair, you know what she forgot... What about your past, before she got amnesia?" Darrian asked

" I know back then too... " Hawk sighed, she began to walk, Darrian and Walter followed her. " In fact, as I can't talk to... Hawk... I need you to give her a message... Albion's future depends on it."

" What do you mean? Hawk said that Theresa told her it was my destiny to determine Albion's future." Darrian had to jog to keep up with her.

" Yes, you must determine one thing, yet I must determine another. " Hawk sighed "But your Hawk has forgotten, and without those past memories, I... She... We are in grave danger."

"What's the message?" Walter asked

"Tell her to find 'the book of heroes - a history' on page 265, first paragraph." Hawk stopped, causing Darrian to walk into her again. "Also tell her, the man with the scar is William Collins, he is against her, don't trust, don't go near him... Oh and a way for her to remember. "

"Which is?" Walter seemed impatient

"Tell her to go to the pond of pure life." Hawk smiled

" I've read about that!" Darrian smiled the group started walking again

" It doesn't exist." Walter said

"It does, we've been there." Hawk walked ahead only to fall over a ledge, she landed on rock with a thud.

" Auntie Hawk!" Darrian gasped, he looked over the edge with Walter

"I'm alright!" Hawk called up "Aro you guys coming?" She asked

" Sure!" Darrian jumped down "Coming Walter, it isn't that far of a drop. "

" yes... Ok... 1...2...waah!" Walter screamed

" Walter!" Darrian and Hawk echoed

" What happened. Where's Walter?" Darrian asked, he looked at Hawk, who had closed her eyes. There was an evil laugh, her eyes flashed open.

"That was a dirty trick!" She yelled

'He is ours, his light has gone. Now you will lose your light.' the voice said, Hawk stood in front of Darrian.

" Just you try! You don't stand a chance!" She growled

'The children are hungry.' The voice sneered, shadows came from nowhere

" Yep, and I'm angry!" Hawk answered "Ready to fight, Darrian."

"I guess I have no choice." Darrian sighed

" We could run, but I have a feeling a tougher battle lies ahead." Hawk told hy

"Oh... Err... Fight now... " Darrian drew his cutlass. Hawk drew the Dachi.

"Jeez, why didn't she bring the Hammerthyst?" Hawk sighed

"The what?" Darrian asked as they began to fight off the shadows.

"A really cool Hammer made from amethyst. " Hawk explained

"Oh, cool!" Darrian smiled, they fought off the shadows and continued running through the dark halls, until they found the chamber where Walter was, dark gloop came from his eyes and mouth. Hawk stopped in the centre whilst Darrian raced to Walter's side. "Walter?" He asked

'We have waited centuries for this.' the voice growled

"Uh?" Darrian looked up, Hawk had a look of annoyance, a shield of fire surrounded them.

"You really don't know when to quit." Hawk sighed, the shield faded. Darrian readied his sword, the shadows ran at the two heroes, and the battle against darkness began.

After several hours, some minor injuries and a giant statue corrupted by darkness later, Darrian and Hawk stood alone, the darkness defeated.

" It's over." Darrian sighed in relief

" Walter... " Hawk said and looked towards the old guard

"Walter!" Darrian raced to him.

"I can't see!" Walter said "That thing blinded me"

"We need to get out of here." Hawk said, she helped Walter up. Darrian took his hand and together, they left the temple of darkness behind them.

They faced a large desert before then.

"This will take a couple of hours." Hawk said, running a hand through her hair.

"Leave me, I won't just slow you down. I'll get you killed." Walter told them

" No! I'm not leaving you!" Darrian said, Hawk was impressed with how determined Darrian was.

"Nor will you." She smiled and looked across the desert. "But we must move quickly. The dark creature won't allow us to go to far without giving chase."

"Ok, let's go." Darrian led Walter, while Hawk walked ahead of the group, holding the Dachi incase of an attack.

"Walter!" Darrian cried, Hawk turned to see that Walter had collapsed, she rushed over.

" Walter?" Hawk asked

" You must go on, I can't go..." Walter weezed

" I'll carry you." Hawk said "Darrian and I will get you to safety."

"No Hawk... You have saved millions of lives, but I am not worth saving, I'm too old and blind... You must protect Darrian..." Walter told her "And Albion."

"Walter. Please!" Darrian cried, he shook his head "We'll get help!"

"Do me proud..." Walter said "You'll always do me proud..." He passed out.

" Walter!" Darrian asked

" Let's go, we must hurry." Hawk helped Darrian from his knees.

" Ok." He nodded, they jumped from a raised platform and on to the sandy surface below.

"Auntie Hawk? " Darrian asked, looking at the hero beside him.

"Yes?" She replied, looking at him.

" When will the other Hawk return?" Darrian looked at the endless stream of sand.

"When you're safe." Hawk said "Do you remember what I asked?"

"Yes, to read from page 265 first paragraph, William Collins is her enemy, and to get her memories back go to the pond of pure life. " Darrian said

"Right!" She smiled, then stopped.

"What's wrong? " Darrian asked

" The shadows have followed us." She pointed up a head, where Walter sat at a table, she knew it wasn't the real one.

"Walter!" Darrian smiled

" No, it is an image, created by that creture." Hawk stopped him from running to it. "We have to go, fast!" they ran over sandbanks. Hawk stopped when she reached the stairs, she turned to Darrian, he was following a shadow Walter. "Darrian!" darkness surrounded him. When it faded, Darrian was on the ground. Hawk ran to him, she placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't have a fever, and he had a pulse. Hawk picked him up to find the creature facing her.

'Are you blind yet?' it giggled

"I wish I was, than I could have been spared from seeing your ugly mug." Hawk growled, the creature roared and lunged at her.

Ben, a bold woman and 4 other men came from the city behind the statue. They watched as the darkness fought against a gold light. After about 6 minutes, the darkness left quickly, revealing Hawk holding Darrian in her arms.

"I told you that you would humiliate yourself by fighting me!" Hawk yelled after it.

"Hawk, Darrian!" Ben called and ran over.

"Ben, thank goodness you're ok." Hawk smiled

"You are unharmed by the darkness. " the woman said

" Yeah, but Darrian... And Walter!" Hawk only just remembered him

"We'll find him." Ben said, 4 men took Darrian and put him on a stretcher.

"Good... " Hawk smiled, she collapsed, Ben caught her.

"She is not a normal hero." the woman said "How the darkness affected her and how it affected Darrian proves that." Ben looked at Hawk, she seemed to be resting. What had the darkness done to them, what had it done to Walter and Darrian?

_**Author's note : I have just realised that I am starting to write these again. So, you have met another Hawk. See, Hawk can be 2 faced at times, but the truth is that she is 3 faced. You'll find out more about that later on. I noticed a mistake on my written version, I have Chapter 25 - The crawler and the other Hawk, the next written chapter is. Chapter 25 - The city of nightmares and the battle for Albion. So, taking my miss numbered chapters, I have actually written 34 chapters, which I am writing up. I hope you enjoyed this. Tatty bye. **_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 26 - The city of nightmares and the battle for Albion

I weakly opened my eyes to see Darrian, Ben and a woman looking over me. I sat up quickly and looked around.

"where am I? How did I get here? How did you two get here? Who are you?" I asked really quickly, before I could continue, Ben covered my mouth.

" Darrian can explain." He said, I looked at my nephew, he seemed nervous.

" I found why you lose control." Darrian said

"How?" I asked

"You told me." Darrian explained

"Really? I don't remember... " I began

"You won't." Darrian butted in. I looked at him confused "There's another you, in you... If that makes sense."

"So, two souls in one body?" I suggested

"No, she was you, she says she is what you've forgot." Darrian said "She takes control if anyone you or her care about is in danger."

"That explains a lot." I nodded, sooo, the other me took control to help. Nice.

" She wanted me to tell you something..."

" Uh?" I looked at him

" She said get the Book of heroes - a history read from page 265, paragraph one, a man with a scar called William Collins is an enemy and there's a place called the pond of pure life... " Darrian said

"I know that place, the pond of pure life... I think... " I tried to think, but only succeed in giving myself a headache.

"She said it will return your memories." Darrian told me "And she has been there, you it is only right that you know it."

"I have to find it... Again... " I muttered "Anyway, where are we and how did we get here?"

" This is Aurora." the woman said "You came through the home of the shadows and lived."

"Home of the shadows... You mean that creepy temple like place. The one with the weird voice that says 'The children are hungry' and shadows attack?" I asked, the 3 of them looked at me.

"How do you know... I thought you wouldn't remember... " Darrian said

"Oh, no!" I smiled "After the ship sunk, I was able to hold on to a bit of drift wood. But the ships stopped next to me, and Reaver was there, he was going to take me back to Bowerstone Castle. I used my seal to get away and it took me to the temple place, that dark thingy said that it diverted the path of my seal, and said I was no danger, because I threatened it after it said it was after Darrian... That's all I remember. "

"So, Logan might know the truth now." Darrian said

"If so, It wasn't Reaver who told him." I stood up. "Reaver knows not to piss me off." I looked around "Where's Walter?"

"Over here." the woman led me over to a priestess, who was kneeling next to Walter.

" What happened?" I gasped

" The Crawler, the being you fought in the desert cave." the woman explained

"I thought the shadow court was a problem..." I muttered

"What?" Darrian asked

"Never mind." I said, I looked at the woman. "May I ask, what's your name?"

"I'm Kalin." She answered " It is time you saw our city." I followed her again, this time outside. I looked upon a city covered with a dark shadow.

"Welcome to Aurora, the city of nightmares." Ben said

" What happened here?" I asked

" The crawler turned up 5 years ago from nowhere and attacked my people." Kalin said "4 years ago, a stranger came and left with a promise to return with an army to face the darkness. "

"Who?" I turned to her

"His name was Logan, the king of Albion." Kalin confirmed my worst nightmares

"Auntie Hawk?" Darrian asked, I looked at him

"I'm fine." I smiled "Though, I'm not surprised that he broke his promise."

"Excuse me!" Kalin said

"I don't mean it like that Kalin... " I told her "I'm Hawk, hero of Bower lake and Logan's my son. I not surprised because his father was not the one who cared about the lives of others."

"Oh, I see... " Kalin looked away

" I am sorry for what Logan has done... I promise to help you against the Crawler. " Darrian said

" I'll also assist in any way I can!" I nodded. Kalin smiled and shook Darrian's hand.

"Then, let us go to war!" Kalin smiled

Later that day, I sat at the docks. Kalin had found me different fabrics and I made my own clothes. I made a tube like top with long selves that widened as it reached my hands. And a skirt that reached between my knees and ankles. It had the same effect as the selves. I wore no shoes, so I dipped them in the cool water.

"It was great seeing you back to the Hawk I know." Ben joined me

"Yeah, but I know which is me… Am I the real me, or is the Hawk that Darrian knows the real me..?" I sighed

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out!" Ben said

"Yeah, thanks Ben. I was really worried about everyone when the ship was hit…" I looked at him with a smile "I'm happy to see you're alive…You're a good kid."

"Thanks." Ben said, I looked out across the sea, I saw something.

"Looks like there's a ship on the horizon." I stated, Ben looked up.

"I'll go and tell Darrian and Kalin, it could be on of Logan's ships." Ben rushed off, leaving me. I didn't move. I noticed it was a ship, but no one belonging to the Albion navy, It was a ship I hadn't seen in a long while. I stood, I saw Ben, Darrian and Kalin running this way.

"Stay there, but hide." I told them, they did as they were told, I was calm as the ship groaned to a stop.

"You're alive." I looked up to see the hero I had once considered a friend.

"Always the sound of surprise Reaver." I replied "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Reaver looked at me, he was wearing his old red pirate clothing, like when we had first met.

"Why? You were a complete ARSE last time we met. You had the cheek to ask me to be a good pet, then tried to kill my friend and my nephew!" I growled

"Well, whether you like it or not, you'll be coming with me_. 'Hero'_!" Reaver said

"Oh, Really? Well, I dare you to try. But you of all people know the results if you do." I clenched my fists.

"Yes, I know _'ALL'_ too well." Reaver nodded, then grinned "But you wouldn't want your friends hurt, would you?" He glanced over to where Ben, Darrian and Kalin remained hidden.

"You wouldn't…would you..?" I asked

"You should know me enough to answer that yourself." Reaver said and tapped his Dragonstomper on his leg. I sighed, and gave in. Reaver didn't care who he hurt to get what he wants.

"Let me get my things and say bye." I turned and went to where the 3 of them hid.

"Auntie Hawk?" Darrian asked

"I have to go, I can't let him harm anyone." I told him, Darrian hugged me.

"Please…WE can fight him." Darrian said

"No, you can't…I know Reaver. I have for a long time. He doesn't care who he harms or kills to get what he wants." I hugged him back. "I'll help with the revolution either way, I'm sure Page will be heading here."

"Ok." Darrian nodded, I got my things and I left, I hugged Ben.

"Look after Darrian for me." I said

"Ok." Ben nodded

"Tell Walter I'll see him in Albion." I added, then I let him go, He was slightly red.

"Hawk dear, we should get going." Reaver called

"I am NOT your dear!" I growled and groaned and grumbled my way onto the ship. The Reaver set off from Aurora, and head to Albion.

Reaver grabbed my arm and pulled me into his cabin, He slammed the door, trapping me between a fuming hero and a wooden door.

"What were you thinking? Rumours of the great hero Hawk is going around Albion, People who supported you in secret are now open about it." Reaver was glaring at me "Logan doesn't believe them, but he asked me to see if the rumours are true."

"Take me to him." I said

"What?" Reaver asked

"Take me to Logan! It is time I stopped hiding. Anyway, Darrian is going to be king soon enough." I told him.

"Fine, there are some clothes in there." He pointed to a closet. He left, I heard him shouting orders. I opened the closet, I found some Hot pants, crop top, thigh high boots and mini jacket. I changed into them, I put the Dachi on my hip and my pistol in its holster, Which I put on my thigh. I put my seal on the crop top. I looked in the mirror. This is it Hawk, Time to face the music. I sat on a chair and twiddled my thumbs.

Once the ship had docked at Bowerstone, Reaver had changed into his usual white suite (Much to my embarrassment) I walked behind, 5 guards surrounded me. 2 either side me, one behind. People had gathered to watch, I heard mutters and a few gasps. A little boy was running over.

"Hero Hawk!" He smiled, one of the guards on my right went for his cutlass, I went into action. I elbowed him in the chest and kicked at his legs. Winding him and knocking him down. The boy watched in surprise.

"You called?" I looked at him.

"Wow!" He smiled

"The king will have your head, witch!" Another guard growled, the last 4 went for me, but they ended up like the first.

"I doubt that." I said

"Can I have your autograph?!" The boy asked

"Sorry, but I don't have any paper. I'll get some and give you. What's your name?" I knelt to him

"Joey." He smiled

"Well, Joey, I promise I'll get you one." I said, before her could answer, The king interrupted. Logan saw the guards groaning on the floor, I stood up.

"What happened?" Logan growled

"That one went to attack this kid." I pointed to the first one, then the others. "Then those attacked me. Seriously, don't people know they should respect their elders?" Logan seemed surprise, but narrowed his eyes.

"Mother." He said, Everyone looked shocked. "Millaray said…"

"That is just it!" I butted in. "I can guess what you are thinking, I should be dead, yes that is true, The people are wondering why help now when I haven't been in Albion in such a long time. In fact, I have been watching over Albion, just as someone else."

"Who?" Logan asked

"Rowana Winters and Millaray." I said "Darrian already knows who I am."

"You went against uncle Sparrow…" Logan began

"Why wouldn't I? He was my brother and he betrayed me. I wasn't one to follow rules either" I growled "But you have disappointed me."

"You won't say that if you knew the truth." Logan hissed

"As a hero, I care little of the danger…" I growled

"Yes, uncle Sparrow went on and on about heroes and their policies. " Logan said

"He knew nothing of them." I glared at him "Sparrow was nothing more then a henchman. He didn't suffer as I did!" Logan clicked his fingers, something hit my back, forcing me to my knees.

"All traitors must be dealt with." Logan said

"I'd like to see you try. Lucien shot me twice and look how well that worked for him." I grinned

"May I, your majesty?" Reaver asked

"Go ahead, not that I don't think it will work.." Logan said, someone blind folded me, and another fixed something around my neck. I felt my blood run cold. The blind fold was removed, I looked down, it was a spire collar!

"Test her." Reaver smirked. Logan looked at me, then nodded to one of his men.

"Don't fight back." Logan said, the guard grinned and to hit me. I smirked, the collar wouldn't work with The commandant or the spire. I stood and caught his hand, I cried out in surprise as pain rocketed through me. I fell to my knees again. Of course…Logan was the son of the commandant…they had a lot more in common than I had thought. I looked at Reaver.

"Where…did you get…This?" I asked

"Never share my secrets." Reaver smirked, he looked at Logan. "She'll listen to you now."

"This is nothing…" I groaned, getting to my feet. "I lasted 10 years with one of these, Everyday, for 10 years! I can survive, I will never listen!" I growled, Surprising everyone. Logan sighed and nodded. More men ran at me, I drew the Dachi, pain splitting me apart. I block a few attacks, but the pain over whelmed me, I collapsed.

I woke up in the castle prisons. I still had the collar on. I bowed my head, and cried. I hated the collar, I hated the Spire…I hated Reaver.

"Tut tut." I looked up to see Reaver , I looked down and away. He came into my cell. My arms were above my head so I couldn't use will or strength. Reaver touched my cheek.

"Go away!" I said

"Don't you want company?" Reaver smirked

"You are the one who got this collar! You have no idea what it does." I cried "I have to suffer again, because of YOU!" Reaver showed no signed of caring.

"No, but it is good for making people listen." Reaver muttered

"GET OUT! I don't want to see you!" I growled. Reaver left, I burst into tears again.

"Reaver didn't cheer you up, like he said." I heard Logan.

"Go." I looked at him. Logan stood behind the bars.

"I'm the king, I am staying." Logan said, He was right, closed my mouth and looked down. "Will you answer a few questions?"

"You have to be kidding, after what you've done!" I growled

"Let me rephrase that, you will answer a few questions." Logan looked at me. "Where are the rebels?" I just looked at him…1…2…3…

"ARGH!" I cried out, as the collar activated. Logan just watched as the collar unleashed unnatural pain through me.

"Where are they?" Logan repeated, once again I refused to answered and was punished, unlike in the spire, I cried out. I didn't care, I had little to care about. Logan asked one final time, in which the pain left me unconscious.

That happened for 4 days after, each day ended with me losing consciousness for a 3rd time that day. This day was different, though I did hang there like usual, my arm muscles burned, I could hardly feel pain anymore, I had just given up. I wish I had succeed in ridding myself of life, life would be easier… When I had tried the first time, a shield stopped me. Then hammer and garth had to hide all dangerous objects from me. I heard a noise from the hall. _'Logan's late.'_ I thought. Someone ran past…Wait…that was…

"Ben Finn!" I yelled. The footsteps stopped, and come back. Ben Finn stood in front of my cell.

"Hawk!" He gasped "Page help here." Page joined him.

"You're alive, thank goodness." Page picked the lock. The door swung opened, Page and Ben worked together to unlock the shackles. They went to remove the collar.

"No." I stopped them "Only Darrian can remove it, if not, I'll have to get garth over here."

"He should be facing Logan." Page said, I nodded, I was unable to stand by myself. Ben and Page had to help me. "I saw what it does. How did you live with one for 10 years?"

"The spire…Lord Lucien's obedience program." I told her as they helped me up the stairs.

"They story of those burns on your neck!" Ben gasped

"Yes, only will can destroy it, that is why Darrian needs to do it." I said, we bumped into Walter and Logan on the stairs.

"Hawk, I heard how you help Darrian, thank you." Walter smiled

"Where is Darrian?" I asked

"In the war…" Walter began

"Auntie Hawk!" I looked up to see Darrian.

" Darrian..." I smiled, Logan glared at me, the collar activated, driving me to my knees. Darrian ran down.

" What is that thing?" Darrian seemed horrified.

"Use shock, and break it... " I said, Darrian nodded, He charge up shock and hit the collar, it fell to the floor, broken.

" Auntie Hawk!" Darrian knelt beside me, he looked at Walter.

" Please take him away, he'll pay for his crimes." Walter nodded and took Logan to the prison. I closed my eyes, it felt so good to be free from the collar. I opened my eyes to find Darrian watching me concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'll be fine... I think... " I muttered "Just...tired... "

"You must rest. Come one." Darrian helped me to my feet, Ben and Darrian took me to my old room. I lay down, the boys left me. I fell asleep, peaceful once again.

I woke about 1:00 the next morning, I sat up. My eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. It was too early, nonetheless, I knew going back to sleep was an impossibility. I got up and changed into one of my many dresses from the closet. I heard something outside my room. I tied up my hair and went out. I saw a light from the study, I went into see Darrian watching the fire. His face was thoughtful; I recognised it as my own. Darrian may share qualities of his dad, but also mine. I knocked, causing him to jump.

"May I join you?" I asked, he nodded and looked into the fire again. "Are you ok?"

"I get crowned at 12:00…" Darrian sighed

"You'll be a great king. Remember, I'll be here to help you, as will Jasper, Walter and all your allies"

"Yeah, but what will I do with Logan?"

"That is for you to decide…" I said, I looked at the fire. It reminded me of the day Reaver returned home for Samarkand… "Your new role won't be easy, but you have made many friends, and because of that, you'll find it easier than Logan did."

"Mm…" Darrian said thoughtfully

"I am going to make a quick visit." I got up.

"At this time?" Darrian asked

"Yep, when he is least expecting it." I smiled. I left the castle and headed to Millfields

I knocked on Reaver's door, no one answered. I knocked the door louder. The door opened to revealed Reaver in his undergarments.

"Hawk, what a pleasant surprise." He smirked

"You smug ar.." I began, Reaver pulled me in, closing the door. He was right up close, I pushed him away "5 times! 5 TIMES!" I growled

"5 times?" He asked, then grinned " I do believe we haven't even once."

"You've betrayed me 5 times!" I said "You're an evil bastard, did you know that?"

"I guessed that, yes." Reaver smirked, he walked over to a glass of wine that was untouched. "Would you like a drink?"

"No!" I growled, I sighed. "I'm going." Reaver grabbed my waist, pulling me close. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Why not stay? I could use some female company." Reaver said, he caught me earlobe in his teeth. I blushed but struggled against him.

"I am not one of your whores Reaver!" Let me go!" I hissed at him.

"Just a little fun." Reaver smirked

"Yeah, for you, not me." I said

"Well, how about a drink instead, we can talk?" Reaver suggested.

"Fine, just one mind. The coronation is later." I told him.

"Let's go to my study." Reaver said, I followed him.

"Here, you may find this to your liking." Reaver passed me a glass.

"Thanks." I took a rather large sip. It was nice. Reaver knew me to well if he could guess what wine I like.

"Like it?" He asked, he was sitting across from me. I nodded, taking another sip. Reaver wore his victorious smirk.

"Why?" I asked

"Pardon?" Reaver looked at me

"Why? Why did you betray me?" I sighed

"Orders from the former king." Reaver said

"Oh..." I felt even more depressed and drained the last of my drink. I looked sadly at my empty glass. Reaver touched my cheek, I looked at him, I didn't push him away. He leaned in closer and his lips caught mine. I blushed and backed away, pulling ours lips apart. I turned away, blushing furiously. _'What are you doing?!'_ My mind yelled _'Go back to the castle, anything to do with Reaver means trouble!'_ Reaver turned my face back to him to capture my lips again. I didn't turn, I didn't do anything. Reaver broke the kiss this time, he took my hand and lead me out of the study, but I didn't fight against him, even though my mind was telling me too. I began to wonder what he had given me to drink. My mind didn't dwell on it for long as Reaver took me into his room and closed the door.

_**Author's note : Hiya, 2 chapters in one day! YAY! Hope you liked it, Review guys!**_

_**Thanks to all the reviewers, those who have followed and favourite this story. Tatty bye**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28 - The Wily Family

I knelt beside the lake, I looked at my reflection. I steadied my breath, why didn't Sparrow tell me? Why didn't Rose?

" Hawk?" I looked up to see Reaver, he stood next to me, I looked away.

" I want to be alone... " I said

"Come inside, it's cold out here." Reaver took my arm, I stood and allowed him to take me to the manor.

Reaver gave me a night gown (I don't even want to know why he had one) I changed into it, though, he did have to help me. I, then, sat next to him to watch the fire.

"Now, what happened?" Reaver asked , I told him everything. Why I lost control, the message to myself , the manor, and my fiancée, who was also my enemy. I didn't mention the rooms. Reaver surveyed me carefully as I stared at the fire, I wasn't sure why I told him. "That manor you have mentioned belongs to the Noble Wily family. " Reaver said

"The Wily Family?" I asked, was I a Wily? Hawk Wily?

" Yes, they had 3 children. The youngest died a few days after birth." Reaver said "Thwn about 77 or 78 years ago, they were all killed."

"Oh... " I looked at my hands. 77 or 78 years ago, when I was 5. Did they really all die?

" Why do you seem so lost?" Reaver said, I looked up at him, somehow, he poured himself a glass of wine, I sighed.

"I don't know, but every time I go looking for answers, all I get is more questions. " I said " my life is like a puzzle with missing pieces. "

" You'll find the pieces." Reaver told me

" No I won't." I said pouting. Reaver watched me closely. "The only people who could tell me are dead. I can't even join them! No matter how many times I try!" I snuffled, I raised my knees and hugged them. "I'm ready to die Reaver, I don't want to fight, I don't want to do this job anymore." I began to cry. I felt someone picked me up. I looked up into Reaver's face. He wasn't looking at me, he was carrying me upstairs. I leaned my head on his chest , I could hear his heart, his warmth was comforting. I snuggled against him, it seemed familiar...

"Calm down child!" a woman said, I was angry, I had never felt so furious. I was outside burning every possible thing. The woman dodged all the fire balls.

" Calm, yeah, I will calm!" I growled shooting at her. "Once he is burnt to a crisp, I'll calm! I am 4, a child. No fully grown adult should do that!"

" He's your fiancée.. " the woman began

"I'll never marry him!" I glared "I'll sooner die! "

I jolted up, I was in a bed. The room was dark, I must of fallen asleep when Reaver carried me up. I sat on the bed, was that a memory or a dream? I had never felt such anger before... It was almost as if I was someone else in that dream. I looked at my hand, I hardly noticed someone enter until Reaver sat next to me.

"Reaver... " I muttered, I closed my hand and put it on my lap, silence fell between us.

"T...That's not my real name... " Reaver said after a while.

" You don't have to tell me... " I told him "I know it is a sensitive subject for you!"

" You were honest to me. You're the first person to ever be honest to me. I want to be honest with you, you know most of my past anyway." Reaver said, I looked at him, he sounded more pained. "I'm Vincent, a farm boy from Oakvale..." I listened to Reaver's story , a smile on my face, it was small, but I finally understood Reaver. I leaned against him, tiredly.

"Cry if you want." I muttered "I want judge...but... "

"But?" Reaver repeated

"There is something I need to tell you... " I said

" What is that?" Reaver put an arm around me.

" I think I'm part of the Wily Family." I told him

"Why do you think that?"

"In the manor, on the 3rd floor, there are 3 rooms. Each have a name sign and is decorated. The first belongs to Rose, the second belongs to Sparrow and the third is mine. " I said, Reaver looked at me, almost as if he was looking at a friend he hadn't seen in ages.

"Then, the manor is yours, as the only living blood relative to Carol and Marcus." Reaver told me

"Carol and Marcus? Were they the last owners?" I asked, I sat up and looked at Reaver.

"Yes, I guess they must be your parents. I wonder what made them fake your death?"

"I remember something else... "

"Um?"

"Someone hurt me before the Commandant... I just felt anger... Pure anger. Someone told me to calm down... But... I actually threatened to burn someone to ash... Almost as if I was someone else..."

" That is a possibility, after all you have a hero you and another... You... "

" But, there can't be 3 mes... " I said

"I don't really know... " Reaver sighed. I looked at my hand again. I yawned, Reaver chuckled "You should get some rest, I will see you at breakfast." Reaver patted my head, he left me. I lay down again, into sleeps waiting arms.

I woke the next morning, happier, when I had fallen asleep again, my dreams had been replaced with a memory of my old room and all the traps I had set to protect something. I chuckled to myself, what could be so precious that belonged to a 5 year old that needed so much protection? I got up and changed into a dress I found in the closet. Before heading downstairs for breakfast. Reaver wasn't there.

" Hawk." Barry joined my side, as I stood in the door way to the dining hall.

"Hi Barry... Where's Reaver?" I asked

"He went to investigate the old Wily manor with the King, Major Finn and Sir Walter. " Barry said, I gasped." What's wrong? "

" They are in trouble." I said, I turned and ran to get some weapins, before heading out to the Wily manor. I had to help them.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note : Don't remember when i last updated this. I lost the written version, so i have been trying to type from memory... but chapter 29 is here. R&amp;R and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 29 - The strange seal

I reached the manor, it was deadly quite, it was horrible. As soon as I got in, I found the men I was looking for. They were analysing the skeletons that littered the floor.

"They're the maids and butlers." I told them, they all looked up "I could name them, but I don't remember names."

"Hawk!" Walter said, Darrian looked relieved.

" You guys do realise this place is dangerous, right?" I asked them

" Dangerous, in what way?" Darrian stood

"Follow me." I said

"I should head back, I have a business to run after all. " Reaver smiled and left.

"Wimp." Walter snorted

"He isn't, he has faced too much to be a coward." I told him, The 3 men followed me up to my room." You might want to stand out of the way." I warned them, they moved away from the door, I pushed it open, I quickly moved away. Arrows were fired, the men looked shocked.

"What..." Walter began

"Ask questions later. Stay here." I told them. I stepped in, activating all of the other traps. I protected myself with a fire shield. When it was over, I removed the shield. "Come in!" I called, the 3 men looked in.

"What the hell?" Walter said, I laughed.

"I guess I was a dangerous kid... I hid something here, those traps were to protect it." I said, I looked around, my eyes fell on to a bedside table with 1 draw. I went over and opened it. Inside was some sort of seal. I picked it up, it glowed ever so slightly.

"What's that?" Darrian asked, he was the only one brave enough to enter.

"No idea, But I think it is what I was trying to protect with those traps." I said it had 4 swirls, I wondered what kind of person made a seal like this.

"It's beautiful…"Darrian, almost mesmerised by it. I felt a strange power emitting from it, I countered it with my own power.

"We have to get out of here. With those traps going off made this place even more unstable." I stated looking around the room of a past long forgotten. We left, Darrian, Walter and Ben headed back to the castle. I wanted a few moments alone. I found myself following the path to Reaver's manor. I stopped half way, why was I heading to Reaver's? He betrayed me 5 times…ok, he bedded me once… I didn't know what to think and headed to Reavers manor.

I knocked on the door, it was Barry who opened it.

"Hawk! Master Reaver wanted them to speak to you." he smiled

"He did?" I asked, Barry led me to the library, there I had to wait. I searched the shelves and found a book about all the different types of seals you could find in Albion. I took it and sat down, getting out the strange seal. I began looking for the seal within the pages.

" Anything interesting?" I looked up, Reaver was there.

"Your book of seals is missing one." I stated.

"Really?" He asks, I hold up the strange seal.

"This was in my old room." I told him. I could tell by his expression, he knew what it meant.

"I haven't seen one like it before." He said finally. I looked away, I guess he had too keep some secrets...

"Oh well." I smiled, Reaver looked at me confused. "I'll find out one day!"

"As optamisic as always." Reaver grinned

"Well, holding a grudge gets you now where." I said "I know from experience."I closed the book of seals and stood. "I should get back to the castle, before Darrian starts wondering where I am.''

"Must you go so soon?" Reaver asked

''I have responablities, as do you. Anyway, I heard rumours you found a special lady, should you go and get her." I gave him a serious look, he just looked amused "Though, I don't tend to believe trivial gossip from people. See you later Reaver."

"Oh, please try and get the king to change his mind about a coranation party." Reaver added quickly.

"I will!" I smiled as I left. My heart pained, How could I be jealous of rumours? Like Reaver could settle for one woman anyway. Ha, I will eat a book if it does ever happen.

I got back to the castle, I went straight to the library. I took a random book from the shelf,before sitting down on a cusion to read?

"Aunty Hawk." Darrian came in.

"Hello Darrian." I smiled as he nsat next to me.

"May...I ask you something?" Darrian asked

"You just did, but go on." I chuckled.

''Do you like Reaver?' He asked, I looked at him.

"In what context? I consider him a friend, he has seabed my life now and then, but has betrayed me too. In action, he is a hero, together we are the last of those who rough Lucien in Albion. With Hammer and Garth in Samarkand, Reaver and I should be on the lookout for any threats to Albion." I said "Though, I have often debuted whether Reaver should be classed as a threat tonAlbion or not."

"I meant the other way." Darrian chuckled. "Do you like 'LIKE' Reaver?" I looked down at my book.

"Reaver is not a one person man, Darrian." I muttered "Feelings have little meaning to him."

"Oh...well, I had better go, meeting with the rebel leaders. Care to join?" Darriann asked

"No." I smiled "I cannot have a say in anything that may change the course of your destiny. The kingdom and the shadows you face, must be favce in your way. I will be there to help, as I always be."

''Oh, OK..." Darrian sighed

"Don't be sad Darrian,follow your heart.'' I told him "Oh, and Reaver wants me to change your mind about a party." I added

"Not about that again." Darrian sighed

"Take my advise, allow Reaver to plan the party,It will keep him busy,and away." I smirked.

"You think I should?" Darrian asked

"It will be fun!" I smiled

"OK, you have to tell him, but no funny business."

"Right you are." I chuckled

"I had better go, bye." Darrian left, I yawned, with a small smile, I went back to reading.

I felt a tugging on my upper lip. I yawned, waking to see Reaver looking like a naughty child who had been caught out.

"Reaver?" I yawned, He looked away. "What have you done?" He said nothing. I sighed and got up, I looked in the mirror over the fire place. I saw a mustache drawn on. "Reaver!" He laughed, I turned on him, he took off. I was going to kill him, I raced after him, past the study. I heard the door open, I guessed I had disrupted their meeting. I finally caught Reaver, I pulled him by his ear, all the way to the door. "And Stay out!" I said, closing the door.I wiped the pen from my face. then remembered. I reopened the door, Reaver was getting into a carriage. "And Darrian says you can plan the party, no funny business though!" I yelled, before closing the door. I walked towards the library, only to find all the rebel leaders watching from the door, Darrian had a questioning smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" He asked

" Reaver being..." I stopped "Being very un-Reaverish manor..." I admitted

"What did he do?" Page asked

"It doesn't matter." I waved off the question. "Sorry if I interrupted your meeting."

"It is fine, we finished anyway. We were going to head down to dinner. Will you be joining us?" Darrian asked

"I can't, I need to find out what that seal is." I shook my head, everyone looked sad. "Sorry, but I a feeling it is important."

"It's OK. I'll make sure the cooks bring you something." Darrian smiled

"Thank you." I looked up at a bald, buff man. "You must be Saker." I halt out my hand.

"Right." He shook my hand "Pleasure to meet you hero."

"The pleasure is mine. Remember Darrian, I will always be here to lend assitances if need be." I smiled

"Yes, Aunty, we should leave you to study." the rebels headed to the dining hall. I placed my hand on the railing, for as soon as they had gone, a man who lived at the docks came in with a child. the guards pointed guns at them, causing the rebels to rush back. "What's going on?"

"Nuka?" I questioned, the little child looked up.

"Aunty Hawk!" He smiled, I jumped over the rail, landing on my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I've come to stay with you...mommy said I could after..." Nuka fell silent

"Nuka?"I saw he was beginning to cry.

"Nana and Grandpa died..." He sniffed. I froze...Hammer, Garth...dead. I hugged the boy.

"It's OK Nuka...They won't be forgotten...I still have s bruise from Hammer." Nuka smiled weakily. "But, why come to me." Nuka halt out a letter. I took it and opened it.

"What does it say?" Darrian asked. I took a deep breath and began.

dear Millaray, or Hawk, which ever name you go by now,

I fear Hammer and I don't have long left, but there is something only you can help with. Nuka can use all 3 abilities. I believe he is an indirect descendant of the Archon. Only you can train him now. Look after him, our dearest of friends. We hope Reaver is treating you well,we will forever be watching you.

Garth and Hammer

I closed me eyes sadly, when I opened them and smiled at Nuka.

"Give me an inferno." I said, he created a ball of fire. "Shock?" a ball of lighting "I believe you will be a great student." I ruffled his hair. he giggled.

"You'll train me?" Nuka asked

"I can't refuse a request made by my best friend and oldest friends." I answered

"Yay!" Nuka smiled

"That is ok, isn't it Darrian?" I asked

"Sure, Nuka, are you hungry?" Darrian looked at the young hero, he nodded. "Come along them, you can eat with us." Darrian smiled, Nuka walked beside Darrian, they fell into conversaion. I watched and sighed, I bowed my head sadly. I didn't get a chance to say bye….


	32. Chapter 32

Spent most of last night trying to find the written version, I found one of the missing chapters. Though, i am tempted to rewrite this, get rid of all the mistakes, add in the missing chapters and inprove. what do you think? R&amp;R and enjoy. Also, what do you think about me turning this in a fanfic reading on youtube?

* * *

Chapter 30 – An plan between heroes.

I was sitting back in the library, I had dug out my old my old photo album. I remember asking Barnum if I could have a picture box, I took pictures of all my friends, no one knew other than Hammer, Garth, Reaver and Sparrow. I flicker through them, smiling at the goods times we had. The last picture I took was of all of us together. I looked at Hammer and Garth sadly. I looked at the picture before and my heart froze, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath… it was of my only love, and my twin daughters. Ali, Lilah and Litia. I closed the book. Everyone dear to me back then is dead.

"What to do now?" I asked aloud. As a hero, I had to protect Albion, but as an old hero, I couldn't help Darrian kill the crawler. Basically, I had run out of things to do. A thought crossed my mind. A Brilliant idea, I say so myself. I grabbed a clock, I ran past guards telling them to tell Darrian and Nuka I had gone out. It was only once I was outside that I had realised that it was pouring down. I sighed, pulling up the hood, I ran.

I gave a sigh of relief once I reaced millfields, despite the down pour, I walked the rest of the way to Reaver's. I knocked on the door, no answer. I waited before knocking again. Still no answer. A final knock told me no one was coming. I went around the back, Reaver's study light was one. I looked around and saw a tree. I pulled myself up, until I was equal with the study window, it was open. Reaver had his back to me, he was working. I stopped, Should I? I smirked, I was able to get in without making a noise. Once inside, I ended up sneezing, within a second, Reaver was facing me, gun pointed at my chest.

"Reaver, guns are not toys, you should put it away." I smiled

"What are you doing here?" He looked at the open window. "You came in through a window?"

"No one answered the door." I answered, Reaver put the gun away, and looked at me up and down. A lustrous smiled spread across his face.

"Well, I cannot say I am disappointed." He smiled

"Reaver, I am not someone you can sleep with when the time suites you." I told him, his handlightly touched my arms, I felt my face grow red.

" Well, I was thinking of such things until you came in." He said

"Reaver, please!" I scolded. "I need your help."

"With what?" Reaver had come closer, his breath tickled my neck.

"I want to turn the Wiley manor into a new guild…" I said, Reaver backed off a bit, a clear look of surprise on his face.

"You do?" He asked

"As the only living child, The place is mine." I said "and well, Albion lost a guild, I want to build a new one." Reaver looked thoughtful.

"Wouldn't talking to Darrian be best?" He asked

"No, You and I are the oldest heroes, and I have a feeling we won't be dying anytime soon." I smiled "And, you're good at designing buildings. Bloodstone manor was interesting to say the least."

"Umm…" Reaver looked at me. "I will, If you do something for me."

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him unsurely. Reaver came closer, his breath was slow as he drew closer to my ear

"Stay with me tonight." He said, I looked down, I had already bedded him several times, I couldn't continue letting him, but I accepted his hand as we left the study….

The next morning, I was awoken by a raised voice. At first, I tried to block it out, but it didn't help. I sat up, I realised Reaver wasn't by me. I looked around and saw my clothes from yesterday, clean and dry. I changed as fast as my tired limbs would let me, before leaving the room. I reached the stairs, I saw Logan glaring at Reaver, who remained calm.

"Where's my mot…" Logan began.

"Here." I yawned, Logan looked up, his eyes went between me and Reaver.

"This there something going on between you?" He asked

"Can't heroes plan a party together?" Reaver said, not telling Logan the truth.

"I know what you're like Reaver!" Logan growled.

"No you don't." I said, causing both to look up at me. "There is always more than meets the eye with heroes. I have known Reaver a lot longer than you, I understand why he is the way he is." I yawned "No, if you two ladies have finished bickering, can I go and get more sleep?"

"Sure." Reaver nodded.

"Good, wake me again, and you'll see what damage a fireball from me can do." I warned them. I returned to Reaver's room and flopped down onto the bed. I fell asleep once more.

The next time I woke, I had no idea what time it was, but it was quiet. They did listen to me after all! I sat up, I had been changed into a nightgown and tucked in. Reaver. I got up and left the room. I headed to Reaver's study, I knew he was there. Right I was.

"Afternoon." Reaver smiled as I sat on one of his chairs. "Sleep well?"

"It was nice, yes." I smiled back

"good." He looked down at his desk, interested, I went over to see him drawing a large building.

"Wow!" I smiled

"You wanted help with the guild." Reaver said. I looked at it.

"It's brilliant." I grinned, I gave him a hug. "I knew I could count on you Reaver!"

"How could I ignore a request from a delicious hero, such as yourself?" Reaver smiked. I let him go, blushing.

"Such a gentleman, Reaver!" I mocked

"I know, ah yes, Darrian wants to see you." Reaver said

"I guess I should go then. I'll go an…" Before I could finish, pain shot through, me, forcing me to my knees. It felt like something in my was fighting me, I didn't understand the feeling at all, Reaver caught me in his arms and helt me close. The pain soon left me unconscious.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31 – A question of morality.

Once I was back to feeling normal, I changed and went home, though Reaver looked concerned when I had left. I thought about the Guild he was designing, excitement build up in me – I wanted to scream in delight, but it would be improper – especially in millfields with all the nobles.

I reached the Castle, Darrian told me all about the main plan for the fight between him and the crawler, when the time came.

"Darrian?" I said, half way through him talking, the other rebel leaders where there too, they looked at me.

"Yes? Did I make a mistake?" He looked at the battle map.

"No, no, your plan is great, I just don't understand why you're telling me this…" I said

"Well, you'll help me beat the crawler…" Darrian smiled

"No, nonononononono." I shook my head. He looked hurt. "I said I will help, but I can't fight the crawler."

"Why won't you?" Saker asked

"I said I can't, not I won't." I looked at him, before looking at Darrian. "My destiny as a hero finished when Lucien was defeated. It is your destiny to beat the crawler. I don't know what would happen if I got caught up in the fight, things could go badly from then on."

"oh…." Darrian looked down.

"But…" I added, he looked at me. "I could help you by distracting him. He knows what I am capable of, well the other Hawk anyway, If I…" I gave him an idea, he nodded. The plan was, if I showed up , the Crawler would send most of the shadows after me, that away the path would be clear for everyone else. I then left Darrian and the others to plan what they were going to do.

I walked down the hall, guards saluted me as I passed, but my mind had travelled else where. I wondered what had happened back at Reaver's . It had never happened before, everyone I cared about were safe, so, what was it? I sighed, completely confused, Page headed my way, a grin on her face.

"Hi, Hawk." She smiled

"Hi Page, you seemed extremely happy. Did Kidd propose or something?" I asked, she blushed

"No, but, have fun at Reaver's last night?" She asked

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her, how did she know?

"Ah, come on Hawk, you treat Reaver differently from other men." Page chuckled, I went into the library followed by the rebel.

"So, I have known Reaver for a long time, longer than most people." I said "I am surprised he hasn't killed me by now though."

"Exactly! Reaver treats you differently too, I know Hawk!" Page grinned.

"Then if you know, why ask me?" I sighed and sat down

" Are the rumours true?"

"What?"

"the rumours"

"What Rumour, you should know I don't listen to gossip."

"His skill." I blushed, I understood what Page meant.

"Err….." I stopped "No idea…"

"Come on Hawk."

"fine, yes…"

"That's one thing he's never lied about then, How do you feel?" She asked

"Sore…"

"Hello, ladies!" We both jumped, Reaver was right behind us, I burned red, Page looked flustered.

"I need to talk to Darrian about a…thing, yeah, er…see you later Hawk!" Page rushed off, leaving me in an awkward silence.

"so, you did enjoy yourself." Reaver finally said, grinning.

"Reaver?" I asked

"Yes, my sweet?" He smiled

"Shut up." I told him, I stood up. "What do you want, Darrain is in his study if you want to see him."

"No, I am here to see you, actually." Reaver said, "I have been thinking about what you said, last night, and you are right."

"Uh..?" I looked at him, Reaver admitting he was wrong? I began wondering if I should call for a doctor.

"What you said got me thinking, We are both old, and it seems we won't be dying anythime soon, and you know I am always up to trying new things ." Reaver said

"Really? I never would have guessed." I smirked, Reaver looked at me, I saw seriousness in his eyes.

"I don't really know how to do this but I am sure this will explain everything." He passed me a small box. I took it, I opened it. Inside was a simple ring, I felt my throat tighten.

"Reaver…" I muttered, he looked at me, I loked at him and shook my head. "I can't." I closed the box and handed it back. "Everyone I love ends up with a horrible end. You are a fellow hero, with Hammer and Garth gone, you're the only one I can turn too. I can't lose you Reaver…I'm sorry."

"Think about it." Reaver gave the box back, then left. I halt it to my chest, I couldn't lose him….

"Hawk..?" Page came up behind me, I was admiring the ring. Reaver knew I loved simple things. "You're marrying Reaver!"

"no, I declined, but he told me to think about it…" I sighed

"Why did you decline?" Page asked

"I have married before, but, he and my children were killed by Lucien…" I told her

"Wait! Children, other then Logan?" She gasped

"Yes, Twin girls, they were beautiful, they loved playing heroes with me, and now and then I would take them to bower lake. Their father was the only man who loved me for being me. He didn't care if I used will, he always incouraged me… I lost everyone I love page, I fear I will lose Reaver if I married again.

"Do you love him?"

"uh?"

"Reaver, do you love him?"

"I guess…" I looked at the ring.

"Then go and get him, he has already left though." Page said. I closed the box, if I didn't go after him, I would lose him anyway…that was it. I got up.

"I'll catch up with him!" I left page smiling softly. No dared question why I was leaving in a rush, I ran, my dress whipping around my ankles. I was relieved when I finally reached his manor, when I raised my hand to knock, I stopped. I was about to withdraw my hand, when Reaver opened the door.

"Hawk..?" He looked mildly surprised.

"Reaver…" I looked at the box in my hand. "Would it be ok, if I changed my mind?" I looked at him.

"I was hoping you would." Reaver grinned, I suddenly hugged him. He froze up to begin with, but he got use to it and hugged me back. I won't lose him, not this time.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello again, been busy, finally completed Fine art unit one.

VoreMistress – Thanks for your review, and you are right, Page did sound like she like Reaver, but truth is she is hoping Hawk can Change Reaver. You'll see how well that works out soon.

Sara – And thank you. I was happy you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you like this one just as much.

This one isn't as good as the others in my opinion, but hope you enjoy it anyway. Read and Review.

Also, should I do a re write of this? And what do you think of a fanfic reading on youtube?

* * *

Chapter 32 – warning heart

"_Hello?" I called, where was I? Looking around, the field I was standing in seemed familiar._

"_Hawk." A Charicence stood before me, it was unlike the one I had met previously, this one had gold lines in its fur._

"_Who are you?" I asked_

"_I'm Skylar, I know you can't remember, but you are in danger." It said. "You must keep the seal safe, until the time comes."_

"_When will I know when it is time?" I asked_

"_You will know, when 3 become 1." Skylar smiled "Now, you have a busy day ahead." I felt the scene fade away…_

I woke up in Reaver's bed. What an odd dream… I sat up and yawned. I wondered how I knew the field…had I been there before? It doesn't matter, as Skylar said, I had a busy day ahead. Including telling Darrian and Logan that Reaver and I were going to be married. I groaned, that wasn't going to end well. Reaver was already gone. I got up, my bare feet were tickled by the carpet. I smiled and put on a dressing gown, before heading down stairs. Reaver was at the table, reading the paper.

"Good morning!" I smiled, he looked up.

"Morning." He said beckoning me to sit next to him, I did. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Yeah, I have to tell Logan and Darrian about our engagement." I told him, helping myself to some toast.

"I was thinking about leaving it a secret until the coronation ball." Reaver said, I thought about it.

"That's not a bad idea, have you and Darrian come to an agreement on a date?" I took a bite.

"Yes, Monday." Reaver answered.

"It's Thrusday, in 4 days?!" I gasped, almost chocking.

"Yes, don't worry, I already have an outfit for you my dear." He chuckled.

"I should have known." I smiled, typical Reaver. "Do you have plans for today Reaver?"

"Yes, I have to show you something." Reaver said.

"And what may that be?" I looked at him with a raised brow

"It's a surprise." Reaver took a sip of his tea, I signed, no matter how hard I begged for him to tell me, he wouldn't. I gave up in the end, excitement began to build uo in me, Where was he going to take me.

Soon enough, we were in a carriage on our way. Reaver had blind folded me.

"Reaver, these makes me nervous, what are you planning?" I asked

"Calm down, I won't let anything hurt you. I think you'll like this anyway." Reaver chuckled, I clasped my hands together nervously, I felt Reaver place his hand on mine. His hands were warm, that had onced confused me. How could a man with such a cold heart been so warm. Now, I understood what he gone through… not first hand of course, but the pain and the regret he surffered for so many years… I also realised how Reaver was the only hero in Albion around 500 years ago. He was the only hero not involved in the fall of the guild. I believed he had no idea what he was back then…I hope he knew now. Suddenly, the carriage wavered and I fell into Reaver, he wrapped his arms around me. We skidded to a stop.

"Reaver?" I asked, He took off my blind fold.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me . I nodded

"What happened?" I opened the door, a Balverine leapt at me, I shot it with shock then slammed the door close. "That explains things…"

"Balverines…" Reaver muttered, I chuckled. "What's funny?"

"It reminds me the time Hammer and I went to the howling halls." I smiled; I created fire balls and charged them. "Ready?" Reaver drew his gun and nodded, we kicked open the doors and all hell raged loose. I took out balverine after balverine, Reaver was on the other side of the carriage, I could hear shot after shot. I smiled; this was the joy of being a hero.

After a while, the balverines had gone, Reaver joined me. I was all hyped up, I smiled at him.

"That wasn't part of the plan…" Reaver sighed

"But it was fun!" I laughed, he looked at me. "Everyone needs excitement in their life, for me it is fighting." I smiled

"Well, at least you had fun." Reaver smirked, I nodded and looked around.

"This… this is the way to Oakfield!" I gasped

"Well, I know Oakfield is your favourite place." Reaver said. I smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said "Let's go!" I took him hands and dragged him along behind me as I took off towards Oakfield.

We spent the day going around shops, and the bar. We visited the Temple of light, they knew me as the guardian of light, After all, thanks to me the shadow cult was disbanded. We headed home in a rented carriage. I lay me head on Reaver's shoulder, the day had really tired me out.

"You can rest, I'll wake you when we get home." Reaver said.

"Home…" I whispered , closing my eyes…home…

_I was small, watching people dance, at a party planned by my parents. I hid in the shadows, not wanting to be caught, I wasn't meant to be down._

"_Hello there." A voice said, I looked up. A man with brown hair and red clothes looked at me._

"_what to do you want?" I glared at him._

"_A drink, what about you?" He smirked, and handed me a small glass of juice. I took it._

"_Thanks." I said and took a sip._

"_Why are you hiding?" The man asked_

"_I'm not meant to be down, My parents will kill me… or at least try too." I replied._

"_Ah, you're the one who likes burning things, correct?" He said_

"_Yep." I nodded, looking out across the floor, it's not that I took pleasure in hurting people, but it was the only way…._

"_Ah, would you like this dance?" He halt out his hand._

"_Seriously?" I questioned, he nodded. I smiled for the first time and took his hand, I was 4 and I had finally made a friend…_


	35. Chapter 35

Ok people, this is where everything will learn another side to Hawk, you won't know what she is fully like yet. I do believe you may be surprised. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and this short chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

chapter 33 - The fire within.

I stood in front of the mirror, I wore light rose pink gown - naturally made from Reaver's design. I had a pair of matching gloves, at the end was a pattern of brilliant red rose, like the hem of my gown. My hair had been tightly plaited over my shoulder tied with a ribbion, the maids placed beautiful rose petal pins into the plait. I sighed, these was a little to much, I had been lucky enough to fight off the maids before they put any make up on.

"You sound tired already." Reaver came in, doing his cravat.

"You would be to, if had to fight off maids." I turned to him, chuckling, I brushed his hands away and did up his cravat.

"I do believe at the party, I will have to fight of men." Reaver smirked, he leaned closer "You do look ravishing."

"You'd say that no matter what I'm wearing." I smirked

"that's true." Reaver grinned, I smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Are you?" Reaver looked into my eyes.

"I...I have to be." I said.

"I'll be next to you." Reaver nodded, we headed to the castle by carriage.

It was already packed when we arrived.

"Are we here last?" I asked

"It seems so.." Reaver began.

"Hawk!" Page ran over.

"Page, you look well!" I smiled

"You too. Darrian and the others don't know about the engagement. I told them you are staying with reaver due to a project." Page whispered

"Thank you. We are announcing it soon anyway." I told her, She smiled brightly.

"Make sure I first in line." She joked

"I..." I began.

"Aunty Hawk." The crowd parted, Darrian walked towards me. He didn't look to happy.

"Darrian..?" I asked

"Is it true?" He looked between me and Reaver.

"Ho..." Reaver started

"Some people from Oakfield told a relative in Bowerstone, who told me." Darrian said, he looked at me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were going to announce it today." I told him.

"We are family." Darrian said.

"But..."I stopped, it was true...but still...

"Doesn't family mean that much too you?" Logan asked, faces of my first husband and twins crossed my sight.I looked away, tears threatening to spill.

"There was no need to say that!" Reaver told him

"This is between OUR family, Reaver! This is no business of yours." Logan growled, pain shot through my skull...

A tall man in red stood in front of me.

"That's no way to treat her!" He growled

"This between OUR family, Pirate 's no business of yours." A woman told him...

I stumbled back, everyone watched me in confusion.

"Aunty?" Darrian asked

'There's a reason we stay hidden. Run now...or burn.' I looked at everyone, I shook my head and ran. I had to get away...the voice...THAT voice...said so...

I stopped not far from the castle. Between the Castle and Bowerstone. I stopped panting.

"On the run?" I looked up and saw Will.

"Y...you!" I gasped

"Now, it's time." Will grinned evily.

3rd person POV

A few minutes later, Hawk was thrown through the Castle wall. Will followed close behind. The party guests ran into the throne room. Darrian, Logan and Reaver leading them.

"Mother!" Logan yelled, she couldn't move. "What have you done to her!"

"I have take what should of been mine long ago." Will grinned, he looked straight at Reaver. "You should know what I mean, Pirate King."

" Impossible..." Reaver growled, he took a step forward. Will growled

"Any closer and she dies." Will grinned, Hawk opened her eyes, a grin spread across her own face. 'I am me...again.' she thought, She placed her palms on the stone, fire surrounded them.

"Do you think I would let that happen?" She got up, she clenched her fists.

"Her eyes..." Darrian muttered.

"You want power, the true power." Hawk laughed coldly. "You made a mistake. You know the damage I can do!"

"I...Impossible!" Will gasped "This isn't over, it is just beginning." He threw a blue and gold light at her, they hit her chest. Hawk collapsed, the 3 men rushed her side.

"Reaver, what did Will mean?" Darrian asked

"It's a very, Very long story...and, I can't say. Hawk has to be the one to tell it." Reaver said "For now, all we can do is wait."

"Wait...Wait for what?" Logan asked

"For them to choose." Reaver answered, Darrian and Logan looked at him confused.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks Balco for your reviews.

OK, now, to find who Hawk truly is.

* * *

chapter 34 - The trio of powers.

Hawk slept, unbeknown to her loved ones, her unconscious state was self induced. Life in Albion continued whilst Hawk lay as if frozen in time. The new guild was completed in secret, Reaver moved Hawk there on the day of completion. The darkness came, it gave a warning to Logan for Hawk, then was ultimately defeated.

Still days turned to weeks, No one knew of the battle that raged in Hawk's heart. The gold light and blue light clashed with a burning ruby light. The Ruby light was not affect by the other lights, but it absord the other lights slowly. Finally, in the hidden the chamber she had been placed in, The Ruby light absorbed the last of the others. Hawk's eye's flashed open, they were neither gold or blue, but a mixture of the two. Her eyes narrowed, glittering dangerously.

Hawk got up, the dark red silk gown she was in fell silent to the ground. Her bare feet touched the cold stone, slowly she rose to her feet. she looked at herself as if seeing for the first time. She looked at her hand, balling into a fist as narrowed her eyes. She was needed at Bowerstone castle.

It was dawn, so no one was awake to see Hawk walk through town in a confidant, dominant manner. Her hair dark brown fell the length of her walked into the Castle, she heard voices coming from the throne room. One caught her attention. She stopped by the door, it was open ever so slightly. Hawk crept in, no one noticed. They were watching the scene infold before them. Reaver, Darrian and Logan were arguing with A woman, man, a girl and Sparrow.

"All I am asking is to see my daughter!" The woman growled

"No one can..." Reaver began.

"Reaver, keep out of this!" Sparrow warned "She our family, we demand to see her!"

"Then, allow your 'demands' to be considered. Do you think your daughter wishes to see you?" Hawk questioned, everyone turned and saw her standing in the centre of the walk way.

"Hawk!" The woman went to run at her, Hawk held out her hand, it was ingulfed by flames. Everyone backed off.

"I've still got it." Hawk smirked. "Still striking fear into the hearts of others." With a sorrowful look, she got rid of the flame. She looked at smiled at her son and nephew. "You two look well."

"Thanks mother." Logan smiled

"Mother?" the woman stared at Hawk.

"Long a memory I would like to forget." Hawk said, she rubbed her eyes and yawned

"You are still tired, after you've been asleep for as long as you have!" Someone said

"Yeah, my power has to get use to this body." Hawk said, she looked at herself. "It's strange being this tall."

'You are so childish." Sparrows sighed

"And whom can you blame for that. I would have a more mature state of mind if you," Hawk pointed at her parents "Kept your nose out of my life."

"We were doing what was best for you..." Her mother began

"For me? Or for you?" Hawk narrowed her eyes "You left me to die as a baby, when I lived you pretended I did not exist. How is what you did best for me when YOU NEVER CARED!" Everyone backed away, Hawk's anger poured off her in waves.

"Hawk...I think you should calm down." Reaver said, She looked at him. He flinched at her golden blue eyes, they seemed to pierce him as if to see into his soul.

"Every well." Hawk placed a hand on her hip."I have things to do."

"What things?" Rose asked

"Got to find some old friends." Hawk stopped and looked thoughtful."And find away to avoid 'them'. See you later." With a quick wave of her hand, Hawk left the throne room.

Hawk took all possible side streets to avoid people as she left the great city.

"What now..?" She wondered out loud to herself. She looked up to the sky as she walked along an empty road. "If 'they' find me first, I go back to the sperate hero and sacrifice powers." Hawk pondered her choices, not noticing the shadow figure of a balverine, slowing following her from the shadows.


	37. Chapter 37

Author note - 4000 VIEWS! BEST STORY EVER! I am so happy people are enjoying this. And Voremisstress...Who is this Hawk you ask. I must admit, this Hawk is going to be more complex then the others. their is a lot more to her. But, she is what Hawk would be if her power had been . bewear, I am posting another chapter to celebrate this stories first birthday.

Guest - Llama fish? Seriously? I know its you Lydia. Glad you're enjoying it.

and the latest reviewer (forgot you name, but I know it's you Aaron.) - I have several herds of coloured elephants...

Reaver - Not as many as me of cause.

me - Reaver, you don't have any elephants. Albion doesn't have any.

Reaver - not yet

me - ...~sigh~ here's chapter 35 ( drags Reaver away.)

Chapter 35 - Banshee's and Balverines.

Hawk sighed as she entered the route that would take her to rookridge. She froze, a strange mist was closing in fast. Hask watched as the mist surrounded her. Suddenly, the shadow balverine kept out. Hawk side stepped. The balverine landed face first, Hawk looked at the creature and sighed.

" What have I will told you Sapphire?" Hawk asked, the balverine turned into a lanky girl with wild black hair.

" Not to jump out at you. Sorry, but I thought it would work this time." Sapphire sighed, she got up and punched Hawk's arm. "Good to see you back kiddo."

"Good to see you too, and you Katrina." Hawk smiled, a Banshee came from the mist, she lowered her hood to reveal a cursed girl with mangeled, long blonde hair.

"I am relieved to see you safe." Katrina smiled, the 3 shared a group hugged.

"So, to the castle I'm guessing?" Sapphire asked.

"Reaver's first, my seal is there. then the castle. my nephew and son deserve an explanation." Hawk said

"OK, them, get on." Sapphira turned into a balverine again. Hawk cast a look at Katrina who was shaking her head slightly, a smile upon her lips. Hawk clung onto Sapphire and raced towards Reaver's manor.

"I don't understand what's going on..." Darrian was pacing, Sparrow and Rose were still there, their parents had gone off somewhere.

"The way Hawk is now, she is too dangerous to be left alone." Sparrow stated.

"One of two born

of ancient power

grown from the seeds of Wily..." Reaver muttered

"Excuse me?" Logan asked

"An ancient prophecy." Reaver said "It involves Hawk , and what is happening now."

"Can you tell us?" Darrian asked

"One of two born

of ancient power

grown from the seeds of Wily.

That one of two

shall be freed from death

or wounds of mortal harm

That one of two

Shall become three

one of that three shall sleep" Reaver recited the prophecy

"When one awakes

with the two it shall join

and bring forth

The True Hero." Everyone turned and saw Hawk, she was clearing dust of her seal. "Never got the whole true hero business." Sapphira and Katrina were behind her. Hawk looked up and smiled, then saw Sparrow and Rose. "You still here?"

"You know why we are here." Rose said

"Yeah, no need. The next person to suffer from my fierce fire will be Will, when I get my hands on him." Hawk blew on her seal for a last time before handing it to Katrine who hid it.

"Hawk, you have to listen, this isn't you." Sparrow said, sounding desperate.

"No, the very first me was left to die." Hawk glared angrily at her siblings "I had to get stronger alone. then.." Hawk put her arms around Katrina and Sapphire "I meet these two. Been here to help me when you guys were busy training for the day when 'Sparrow became the sacrifice.'"

"The sacrifice?" Page asked

"The Sacrifice is an ancient power, it is said to be a power older then the great heroes." Sapphire said

"That's close enough." Katrine smiled

"And what do you know about the power, Banshee?" Sparrow growled, Katrina fell silent and pulled her hood over her face. Hawk nodded to Sapphira, she turned to Darrian and Logan.

"If you want to know more, come to the new guild. Reaver will be able to show you the way." Hawk said, she and her friends left. Sparrow turned to Reaver.

"What does she mean new guild, and how do you know where it is?" He asked

"The old Wily manor, Hawk and I rebuilt it as a new guild." Reaver answered

"And, well, let's say that Reaver is my future father...which is weird when I think about it." Logan muttered.

"WHAT?!" Sparrow gasped, before glaring at Reaver, who stood there not at all bothered.

"Don't start , can you take us to the new guild?" Darrian asked

"Of cause, but someone has to agree not to set Hawk off. This version of her is known to have a close to none existent fuse." Reaver said

"How do you know about that?" Rose asked

"Better to ask Hawk that." Reaver replied ,"Follow me."


	38. Chapter 38

HAPPY 1st Birthday!

This story is 1 today so here is a special (Random) chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"REAVER!" Hawk yelled, Reaver was in the garden of the manor reading a paper. On the table next to was a cup of tea, He looked up as Hawk yelled. She was running towards him, clutching something to her chest. Her Eyes glowed happily.

"What have you found this time?" He asked, looking back at his paper.

"This!" Hawk held out a cute tabby Kitten.

"Mew." It said, Reaver looked over his paper.

"Get the thing away!" HE glared

"Aww, but it was lost and it's so cute…." Hawk began, suddenly Reaver sneezed. She looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Get it away." Reaver repeated.

"Can't I keep it?" Hawk pleaded "You didn't mind Chomp!" Reaver sneezed again; he looked a little red in the face.

"I am no allergic to dogs!" Reaver replied

"You're allergic to cats? But, there are adorable." Hawk looked at the kitten.

"If I was allergic to adorableness, you would have to go too." Reaver said covering his nose. Hawk smiled

"So, you think I'm adorable?" She smiled

"You're adorable in a childish way, now get it away!" Reaver said, Hawk beamed.

"Fine, I'll find it a new home!" Hawk walked off holding the kitten. Reaver signed, getting up and folded the paper. He put the paper down and headed in.

"Barry!" HE called, the ginger butler rushed over.

"Yes mastew?" He asked

"I need you to get something." Reaver said and told Barry the details.

"How could someone be allergic to a cutie like you?" Hawk asked the kitten, it looked back at her with emerald eyes.

"Aunty Hawk!" Darrian waved over to her, Logan was with him.

"Hello you two!" Hawk smiled, and went over to them.

"What are doing here?" Darrian asked

"Trying to find a new home for this little one." Hawk cuddled the kitten, it mewed.

"Won't Reaver let you keep it?" Logan asked, Hawk shook her head.

"No, he's allergic to cats." Hawk sighed, she looked down sadly. "If he wasn't I would look after it."

"Well, I could use some company." Logan said, Darrian and Hawk looked at him.

"Really?" Darrian asked

"Well, you have your dog, why can't I have a pet?" Logan asked him.

"I didn't say you couldn't" Darrian said, he looked at the Kitten and scratched it's head.

"I think you having a pet is a good idea." Hawk handed the Kitten over, Logan took it and scratched behind its ear, it began purring. "She likes you!" Hawk smiled

"I'm glad." He smiled too.

"Would you like to come back to the castle for some tea?" Darrian offered

"No thank you." Hawk said. "I still have some jobs to do."

"Okay, you can drop by anytime." Darrian smiled

"I will, see you boys later!2 Hawk smiled and headed off. She pulled out a list of things to do. "I better get started.

Hawk headed back to the manor, the sun was setting when she reached Millsfields. She yawned tired out by her jobs. Hawk couldn't wait to get in a take a bath, she knew Reaver would want to join her. She opened the door, Barry was immediately in front of her.

"Hawk, mastew Weavew wants to see you, he's in his study." Barry said

"Why, is something wrong?" Hawk asked

"I can't say." He smiled, Hawk frown slightly, She climbed the stairs. Hawk cast her eyes down, she felt so scared and worried. She knocked on the study door.

"Reaver, it's me." She said

"Come in." Reaver answered. She opened the door, Reaver was standing, it looked like he had been pacing.

"Are you okay? Barry said you wanted to see me." Hawk asked

"I got you something…" Reaver held up a puppy. Hawk squealed, her eyes brimming with excitement. She took the puppy, she was smiling brightly.

"It's so cute!" She giggled, she looked at Reaver. "Thank you!" Hawk kissed his cheek, but Reaver turned his head and caught her lips. Hawk blushed and smiled. They broke apart. "I don't get why you brought me a puppy though."

"Well, Something had to make you look even more adorable." Reaver kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Reaver." Hawk hugged him, Reaver hugged her back. The puppy cuddled into both of them.

Author's note – Ok, Reaver isn't the normal Reaver in this. I wanted to write an adorable chapter for them, so Ta-Dah! Also, who knew Reaver was allergic to cats? Hope you enjoyed it!


	39. Chapter 39

I have worked out how many chapters are left. About 4. R&amp;R

* * *

Chapter 36 - Skyla and Hawk past

Reaver lead the way through the new guild.

"You designed this?" Darrian asked

"Yes, Hawk asked me to. The old guild had been destroyed, and she wanted to make a new one." Reaver explained

"Wow!" Logan muttered, but a large crashed caused them to jump. They rushed into the training room, a giant wolf at it's centre, whilst Hawk was picking herself up.

"You need to calm yourself." It said "Once you have, aim and attack."

"Fine." Hawk stood with her eyes colsed, the wolf began to circle her.

"Everything that angers you, Upsets you...rid yourself of them." The wolf said "Clear your..." A blast of fire incased Hawk, but vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Hawk was panting.

"I...I can't..." Hawk sighed

"You need to try harder." The wolf said

"It's hard enough without you telling me!" Hawk burst out, surprising everyone, including the wolf, she looked down sadly "I'm sorry...It's just so..."

"I understand Hawk." The wolf sat "You've had a very unsettled life, it will always be hard for you to forgive and forget."

"I wish I could control my anger..." Hawk muttered

"You've controlled your anger before, remember?" The wolf smiled

"But Skyla!" Hawk gasped " That would mean brining him into the mess! I can't do that..."

"Hahahahaha!" Skyla laughed

"What?" Hawk asked

"You care about him a lot. Unlike anyone before." Skyla smiled "But, he is already involved. Your are his fiancée after all."

"That's true..." Hawk sighed

"If it means stopping Will, I would fight anyway." Reaver spoke out. Hawk turned and saw them all.

"Welcome to the new guild!" She smiled brightly, Sparrow and Rose noticed the kindness in her which they hadn't seen before. "You did a fantastic job, Reaver."

"Don't I always?" Reaver smiled, Hawk rolled her eyes.

"This is amazing!" Darrian smiled

"I'm so glade you think so!" Hawk said

"You destroyed our home." Sparrow growled, Hawk looked down sadly.

" You weren't alive, and as the only living child, she could do what she liked with the house." Reaver said, he wrapped his arms around Hawk, who blushed.

"Take your arms off my sister!" Sparrow warned, Reaver held her Tigger.

"Can't I hold my fiancée at will?" Reaver asked, Sparrow was red with anger, Rose was unexpectedly calm.

"Hawk.. Please, don't you remember how we helped you after we were attacked?" Rose said

"Attacked by Will, you mean? I remember, you guys had run away, Will had cornered me. He taunted me, I was so scared, but also I felt a powerful anger. In attacked, but the force of my fire forced me into a wall, I hit my head. Thus me getting amnesia. " Hawk told her story, she placed her hands over Reaver's. "But, you did come back for me.."

"See? Doesn't that prove we are only here to help you?" Rose asked

"No." Hawk answered "One kind act doesn't make you friends."

"It is easier to forgive a friend then a member of your own family." Skyla stood "I'all be outside." She left, Hawk watched her go. Before looking at her siblings.

"It would be best if you left too." Hawk took them, grumbling, they left, Hawk sighed.

"Are yo okay?" Logan asked, Hawk nodded.

"Come, I'all show you around...with Reaver's help, of course."

The two old heroes showed Darrian, Logan and their friends around the new guild.

"This place is prefecture. People can come and train to be heroes, even if they don't have heroes blood." Darrian smiled

"Yes, I had to learn my power by myself, like you. With this place, I can help others understand and learn their limits with my experiences." Hawk smiled

"Our experiences. I am better at Skill after all." Reaver said

"You want to teach?" Hawk asked confused

"I'm always up for trying new things." Reaver answered

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" Hawk smiled "Anyway that's the end of the tour."

"Impressive." Logan nodded, with a smile

"It's getting late...Should we head home?" Reaver asked, Hawk nodded. She squealed as Reaver suddenly picked her up.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Darrian grinned, he left with the others.

"Reaver..." Hawk blushed

"Would you like to stay here? Or at the manor?" He asked

"I don't mind." Hawk replied, cuddling into him. Reaver looked down at her. Why was he the only one who understood and loved each and every Hawk? Why did she allow only him to see all her secret feelings?

"I trust you." Reaver blinked confused, Hawk was looking up at him with serious eyes. " I have always searched for that one person I can trust to show all too. You're the one I spent my life looking for...We both have pasts we would rather forget, but we can get over them together. " Hawk casted her eyes away.

"You trust me...enough to show everything?" Reaver's eyes sparkled playfully.

"You've seen all!" Hawk blushed

"Let me see more." Reaver carried her off to the bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

chapter 37 - The power of the sacrifice

Hawk woke locked in Reaver's embrace. She didn't move, instead she listened to his breathing. Hawk found herself smiling, he was a peace too. At that moment, Hawk couldn't careless about the fight ahead, with Reaver, she knew everything would turn out fine. After all, who has the talent to beat the Pirate King?

"Are you awake?" Reaver whispered

"Yes." Hawk answered, she looked up at him "You look pleased with yourself." She stated

"I am." Reaver chuckled "How can I not?"

"Why are you so pleased with yourself?" Hawk asked. She turned on to her front, resting on her elbows. She watched Reaver, he was lying on his back,looking back happily.

"Do you really want to know?" he teased

"Yes, I do." Hawk pouted

"I can't help bit be pleased when I have you." Reaver smirked, Hawk blushed, but smiled.

"Likewise." Hawk smiled, cuddling into him. Reaver wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "So, why shall we do today?"

"I already know tonight's plans. Then, after that, I will claim you again." Reaver kissed her, Hawk looked confused.

"Tonights plans?" She repeated, breaking the kiss.

"They are a surprise!" Reaver smirked, Hawk looked unsure."Do you trust me?" Reaver asked

"Of course I do!" Hawk said, she stopped. Something felt wrong. The way Reaver held her, felt different. Hawk traced her fingers over his skin, it didn't have the warmth she knew.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, Hawk rose holding the blanket close.

"Who are you?" She growled

"It's me, Reaver!" He smiled, even his smile was wrong, it was familiar nonetheless. Hawk narrowed her eyes.

"LET ME GO!" Hawk yelled, a ball of fire in cased her.

"Aunty Hawk!" Darrian yelled. He, Logan and the rebels had come to Reaver's aid after an attack from Will. Reaver looked up pretty desperate, Hawk's sleeping body was being held up by a black ora, Will was before Hawk, his back to her.

"She is finally mi..." Will stopped, he turned. Hawk was surrounded by fire. Her eye open, glaring at Will. Her feet touched the ground, she raced to Reaver's arms.

"This is my Reaver..." She smiled. She turned to Will. "This is my Reaver, you could never make a copy as perfect as him."

"What was wrong with dream Reaver?" Will asked, Reaver looked confused.

"Well, you got his personality to a T. But you forgot his warmth, his touch, and how his smells of Wine and Lavender." Hawk said " I know my Reaver, you'll never make a copy that can fool me!"

"That's so sweet!" Page smiled

"I thought you hated Reaver." Darrian said

"Yes, but I am a hopeless romantic too." Page explained

"That's my kind of girl." Ben said , pulling Page close causing her to blush.

"Ergh." Will groaned "Love is a pitiful feeling for mortals."

"Hawk and I are anything, but mortals." Reaver glared, holding Hawk close. "And I will protect her every passing year!"

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard you say." Hawk smiled, looking at him.

"You'll regret this Hawk!" Will vanished

"What happened?" Logan asked "What did he mean dream Reaver?"

"I was stuck in a dream. I couldn't tell it to begin with. But Will got too confidant." Hawk explained " I soom figured it out. I'm not sure how I got out though."

"Your will and your love won against the darkness that trapped you." Skyla came over

"My will and love?" Hawk repeated

"Yes, that is the key to controlling your power. The sacrifice must have a strong will, and true love." Skyla smiled "You're almost there." Hawk smiled and nodded

"But why is Will after my power anyway?" Hawk asked

"He wants to rule the universe." Reaver and Skyla said at the same time. Hawk looked at him.

"Oh, Right!" She said "You used to date Katrina!"

"That banshee?" Darrian gasped

"How rude." Katrina appeared behind them, causing them to jump.

"Oh, can I tell this story?" Hawk asked with child like enthusiasm.

"Go ahead." Katrina nodded

"It all began in Oakvale. Before the darkness, but after Jack of blades..."


	41. Chapter 41

Right, there is going to be a character in this that you need to remember. You'll know who it is.

chapter 38 - The Sacrifice Promise

A younger version of Reaver ran through Oakvale.

"Good morning Vincent!" a villager waved

"Morning!" Vincent waved back, he went to the shore line. Something glittered on the sand. He picked it up, It was a gun. These weapons had just began to be made.

"That's a Dragonstomper 48.…" Vincent looked up at a hood figure. Their clock was button with a guild seal with a bird on it.

" A dragon stomper?" he repeated

"Yes, very rare in the future...take care of it." The person turned and walked off.

"Who was that?" A girl ran over.

"Oh, hi Katrina. I have no idea. But I think they has something to do with this. They said it is a dragonstomper 48 and to take care of it." Vincent said, he put the gun in his should bag. "So, what's today's plan?"

"Well...someone...important to me...wants to speak to you." Katrina said, Vincent looked confused.

"Is it your Father? He terrifies me!" Vincent told her. Katrina laughed, she smiled.

"Don't worry, it isn't my father... not even my father knows this friend." Katrina take his hand. She led him out of Oakvale, and up onto a over looking hill. Vincent took in his new surroundings. Karina led him away from the breathtaking view Oakvale, and into a small forest.

"Katrina, You know this place is forbidden." Vincent said.

"Not for me..." Katrina let go of his hand as they entered a clearing. "I've brought him."

"Katrina..." Vincent yelped as a wolf appeared, it was huge. I lay on a symbol.

"So, this is Vincent?" It asked

"Yes, Vincent, this is Skyla. Skyla, Vincent." Katrina said, Skyla smiled.

"Are you sure this is the one you wish to tell. All others refused to tell a soul." Skyla looked at Katrina.

"Yes, He is the one." Katrina smiled

"Very well, Vincent, what I am to tell you must not be spoke of beyond this woods. Am I understood?" Skyla asked

"Yes madam." Vincent nodded.

"Katrina is the new Sacrifice. It is a power that is passed down into a person. The last one died and thus Katrina has been chosen to continue the job." Skyla said "She has chosen you as her secret keeper. So, I am going to tell you the origin of Katrina's new power."

"Understood." Vincent noddd, Katrina watched him, with a sad smile.

"It began back in the old Kingdom, before the first Archon. The first Sacrifice was a woman called Seren Arc. She protected Albion alone, before the heroes began to rise. One day a great enemy rose against her, That is when the Archon came into Albion's history. He worked beside the Sacrifice bringing Ablion to a time of peace. For the humans, at least. There is on enemy that has been hunting the sacrifice since her time began. William Collins." Skyla stopped to Vincent gasping. "Is something wrong?"

"A William Collins came to my parents farm just yesterday afternoon!" Vincent said, he looked at Katrina "He's after you!" Katrina nodder sadly, but she smiled at the worry in his voice.

"Keep an eye on him. He wishes to gain the power of the sacrifice to rule this universe and maybe many others. Seren was badly injured by William and thus the Archon had to take her to safety. Deep in a cave, Seren created me with her last energy. I was able to take the power she held dear and pass it to another. That is the duty that was bestowed upon me." Skyla rose and stood before Vincent. "But to you Vincent, I give the job that the Archon had took one for Seren herself. Companion and protector. Will you arise to this, Vincent Reed?"

"Indeed I will." Vincent nodded. Skyla nodded.

"Your life will go in another direction them is, my dear boy." Skyla said, shocking the children.

"Skyla, what on earth do you mean?" Katrina asked, Skyla didn't turn from Vincent.

"Your paths with be separated at some time. But your destinies will always led back to the Sacrifice power." Skyla raised her head and smiled. "But forget all that for now children, follow your hearts."

"We will, thank you Skyla!" Katrina grabbed Vincent's hand and pulled him towards town. "Vincent, thank you for taking on this job. With William around...it is nice to know you will be looking out for me." Once out of the wood, Katrina hugged him.

"Of course... It is a good reason to use that new gun. That will the weapon of the protect now!" Vincent smiled and hugged her back. "William won't get anywhere close to you."

"Thank you, Vincent." Katrina smiled...

"So... basically, you are the protector of the sacrifice?" Darrian asked

"Yes, now William needs to be stopped for good." Reaver said

"If we work together, Heroes and people and moi, of course, we should be unbeatable!" Hawk smiled. They all nodded. "Page, let's work on a plan!"

"You got it!" Page nodded, they all headed to the castle to be the planning started.


	42. Chapter 42

chapter 39 - light ahead

Reaver entered the war room. Hawk stood over the map of albion, her golden blue eyes drifted slowly across the map, as if watching the people on the map itself. He looked around, the rebels and Darrian

had all gone to sleep, Even Saker was asleep on the floor.

"Hawk?" Reaver asked, she looked up, her face relaxed and smiled

"Reaver. You finally join us..." she looked around "Well, me..." she blushed and chuckled slightly.

"It's really late, you should gets some rest." Reaver told her, Hawk nodded, hiding a yawn. He took her arm, Hawk lend against him as they walked to their guest room in the castle.

"Reaver?" Hawk muttered

"yes?" He looked at her, she looked half asleep , her eyes were almost closed.

"Will you stay by me during the fight?" She asked

"Of course." Reaver nodded, the weight of her body pushed on to him. He had to pick her up, she had fallen asleep. Reaver sighed, she need to more careful of her health and her sleeping habbits. a smirk crossed his face, though some of her _'sleeping habbits'_ were much to his liking. When he reached their room, he placed Hawk down on the bed. He wathed her sleeping face for a while before leaving her to rest.

Reaver stood on the main alcony where Darrian was crowned. He watched the stars, he didn't hear Logan come up behind him.

"Reaver?" Logan asked, the thief turned and looked at him

"Logan." Reaver turned back to watch the stars.

"I thought you would be with my mother." Logan stood next to him, also looking up.

"she is resting." Reaver answered "May i ask you something?"

"Um...okay." Logan looked at Reaver confused.

"Seeing how you are Hawk's son, and seeing how she hates her father and her brother, i guess i should ask you. Can I have your mothers hand?" Reaver looked at him seriously. Logan looked at him speechless, then smiled.

"As long as you make her happy, I am fine with your marriage." Logan smiled, Reaver nodded, relieved. "do you know when Will attack?" Logan asked, thinking back on the recent events.

"Soon, i think...but i do believe Sparrow, rose and her parents will get involved too." Reaver sighed

"Leave them to us!" Logan said, Reaver watched him from the corner of his eyes. Logan looked at the sky, determined "You just protect my mother when she fights Will. Deal?"

"Deal." Reaver held out his hand, Logan shook it.

"Anyway, do I have to start calling you dad?" Logan asked, then men laughed. Little did they know Hawk watched them from her smaller balcony. A smile displayed upon her lips, she looked up at the sky too.

"There you go hero Hawk...one less thing to worry about." She whispered silently to the wind.

A few days later, Hawk stood on the wall over looking bowerstone. She made Darrien evacuate the whole city. they had moved to Oakfield. The strange silence didn't bother the hero, she watched out for any movement. He was close, she could feel it.

"Hawk?" Kidd asked, he was told be Page to stay on watch with her.

"Tell the others to get ready." Hawk told him. Kidd nodded and went into the castle. Hawk took a deep breath, who knew when she would be able to relaxe in this way again.

"Here you are." Sparrow and her other family memebers appraoched her.

"you 45.836 seconds late." Hawk looked up at the sun, they stood there in shock.

"Hawk!" Reaver and the other rushed over, Sparrow cursed under his breath. Hawk smirked.

"Awww. Did ickle Sparra want to this to be an easy fight?" Hawk mocked, her eyes gleaming.

"Urgh..." Sparrow looked away. Hawk went to Reaver's side

"Will is close by." Hawk whispered to Reaver who nodded, he got out his two dragonstompers. Darrian and Logan noticed that and drew their weapons too.

"darrian, are you willing to go against your family?" Sparrow asked his son.

"when you have a job like mine... You fight against whoever is a threat to the people, even if it is your family you have to fight." Darrian said, he smiled at Hawk. She chuckled, remembering those words as her own. Her eyes glazed over, in one swift movement, she had drawn her blade and had turned 180 degrees. Her blade clashed against a reddened blade. Will looked at her angerily.

"you wrench!" He hissed "you need to die, the power of the sacrifice is destined to be mine. It should have been mine since that Seren Arc died at my hands!"

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?" Hawk pushed him away, grinning. She shot fire balls at him, causing him to jump back. Another clang caused Hawk to look back, Darrian had stopped Sparrow's blade. Sparrow's eyes blazed angerily, Darrian looked calm. And the battle began.

Hawk and Will kept their blades locked, Reaver tried to stay as close to them as possible, but Hawk's father made sure to try and keep him busy. Will knocked Hawk's blad away, pointing his blade at her throat. He raised a hand towards her. A gun shot sounded, his hand withdrew, blood pouring from a new wound. Hawk looked back, Reaver stood with one gun pointing at her unarmed father, the other pointing at will.

"I never miss" He warned, his eyes were a blaze.

"Reaver..."Hawk smiled, she looked back at will, a red gleam in her eyes. "I will now be forever free from you...William Collins!" She surrounded Will in a circle of blue fire. It covered him completely, then vanished. there was nothing but a black mark. Hawk took a breath of relief, just before Reaver pulls her into a tight embrace.

"You're okay." He smiled

"Of course..." she stopped, Skyla stood watching, behind her were other chariences. She pulled out of Reaver's arms an approached them. "already?" she asked

"I am so sorry." skyla bowed her head "The others don't wish for this you to get to used to being...whole." She whispered in Hawk's ear "But next time your power unites, it will be unbrakeable and thus you'll stay that will you forget any of this." Hawk nodded with a smile. Skyla pressed her head against Hawk's the line on her fur glowed, as did Hawk's will lines.

"What is she doing?" darrian asked

"Returning the power to how it was before, hero hawk, Sacrifice Hawk and the sleeping real hawk" Reaver explain, they watched as Skyla moved away watching Hawk.

Hawk's POV

I opened my eyes, Skyla stood before me. I stretched with a smile.

"well, that was a lot of fun." I said, I looked back at Reaver and the others.

"Aunty Hawk..?" Darrian asked

"Good job remembering what i said back in the rebel base." I grinned. Darrian smiled and nodded. I turned to the Chariences, i gave them a smug look before looking at skyla again. "I guess you'll be heading back to the Sacifice temple, right?"

"Indeed, I know we shall meet again." Skyla nodded, she turned and left.

"Hawk..." Sparrow muttered, she turned to him.

"sparrow." she answered, frowning slighting, he and the other wily's were fading.

"I'm sorry...sister." He bowed his head.

"I just hope Avo's accepts you into paridise, but i highly doubt it." she said, Sparrow looked at Rose.

"It's was good to see you little sister." she said, then they vanished.

"everythings back to normal." Reaver sighed, pulling me back in to a hug. I laughed.

"Nothing is going to be normal again." I smiled "After all, the sacifice just causes trouble to find it." everyone laughed. This is was my life, i placed a hand on my heart. One day, i shall be whole again.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 40 - New beginnings. (Hawk POV.)

"And the final touch." Page finished weaving roses into my long plaited hair.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I asked looking in the mirror, I wore a plain whire dress, the corset decorated with diamonds, a long train fell down the back of my dress, I had 2 bridesmaids. Page and Kalin. It had been a whole 2 months since we beat Will, things were slowly getting back in to rhythm.

"You look fine. Besides, we need to show Reaver that we can make something just as elegant as his designs." Kalin chuckled.

"If you say so." I said and looked at myself in a full body mirror. There was a knock.

"Who is it?" Page asked

"It's me!" Logan's voice called, Page opened the door. Logan step inside the room. He was in full soldier uniform.

"You look very professional." I smiled at him.

"And you looked great too mom." Logan smiled brightly " Are you ready?"

"Is it time already?" I asked, Logan nodded. "I guess I must be then."

The ceremony was to held in the Throne room, with Darrian to proceed over it. Logan was to walk me down the aisle. When the music began, Logan squeezed my arm as we walked down. Lots of woman stood at the back glaring and muttering curses under their breath. The rebels were watching in awe. Reaver stood watching me, a smile upon his face. I could see how his mind was drifting far from the wedding, I gave him a knowing look. He jut winked in reply. I stopped next to him, Darrian stood before us in full royal attire. Reaver took my arm as Logan returned to his seat, Page and Kalin sat next to him.

"Citizens of Albion, Hawk, hero of Bowerlake and Reaver, hero of skill have invitedyus here today to share in the celebtration of their marriage - their wedding." Darrian spoke out, he had a book that had been given to him by the abbot of the temple of light. "We come together not to mark the start of a new relationship, but to recognise a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. As they proved against William Collins. The bond of their love is unquestionable. If you would have the foundation of union be the love we have seen, not just this moment, but for the days of your lives." I heard Page and Kalin crying behind me, Reaver looked at me, I smiled brightly.

"Hawk, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Darrian looked at me

"I do." I smiled

"Reaver, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live in the covenant of marriage?Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health." Darrian looked up at Reaver giving him an unsure look. "And forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Reaver looked at me.

"I do." He said, I smiled, almost in tears of happiness.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" Darrian looked at the guests. Suddenly the doors burst open and a woman ran in. Darrian slapped his head. "Not her..." He muttered, even Reaver looked annoyed.

"Reaver! Why not pick me!" She called, guards stopped her running up the aisle. I tried not to laugh, at her. The guards had to drag her away. I giggled.

"Who was that?" I asked, all the other guests seemed surprised.

"Benjimina, a stalker of Reaver's. " Darrian sighed

"You've met her?" Reaver asked, Darrian nodded.

"Well, let's continue...you both wrote your own words." Darrian smiled, Reaver and I faced each over

"Hawk, you have shown me that once in a while, in the middle of an ordinary , well as ordinary as a hero life gets, Love gives us a fairytale. I have lived so long, my heart seemed to be set in ice, then you came along with a heart and soul of fire. Slowly, you melted my heart, and now I can feel again. You are truely a divine being amongst mortals. When we first met, I had no idea you would be so important to me." Reaver took my hands "I love you more today then yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow.I promise to love you forever, that is my solemn vow" The guests sniffles at the cuteness of his words.

"Reaver, when we first met I believed you to be a excruciating man to be around." I dsaid, many people laughed, Reaver looked amused. "Then, I had the chance Toto understand you, I couldn't be more happy to have taken that chance. Whilst my time in Samarkand, my thoughts were free to go anywhere, but it was surprising how often they headed in you direction. When I was alone,you returned, giving me a chance for a whole new life. I don't love you for the same reason as other women claim. I love you because you had brought me back to life. I had been like a caterpillar in a cocoon and you had drawn me out and showed me that I was a , to you Reaver, I entrust my heart, in safe knowledge you will be my protector for as long as we both live." Darrain had joined the many guests in tears.

"This is a moment of dedication. The world does a good job reminding us of how fragile we are fragile, Relationships are fragile too. Every marriage needs love, nurture, and support of a network of friends and family. On this wedding, I ask you not only to be friends of Reaver and Hawk together, friends of the relationship. May the flow of your love help brighten the fate of the earth. May the source of all love touch and bless us and grace our lives with color and courage. " Darrian struggled to read the next bit, he looked at the book carefully " From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love. An unbroken and never ending circle symbolizes a commitment of love that is also never ending. As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of the commitment to love each other, which you have made each of you repeat after me? I, Reaver, give to you Hawk this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed."

" I, Reaver, give to you Hawk this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed. " Reaver slipped a ring on to my finger, it was a simple silver with a guild seal

" I, Hawk , give to you Reaver, this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed. " I slipped a ring on to his, it was a simple silver too, but the seal was that of skill.

" Before this gathering, Reaver and Hawk have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore I declare that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. " just as Darrian finished, Reaver pulled my close, his lips crushing against mine, the guest cheered happily. We broke apart, We looked at the people, smiling. Page was hugging ben, I smiled at them, the looked at Reaver, he looked at me in a strange way.

"Later Reaver." I whispered to him, He chuckled.

"So, I guess you're my Uncle now." Darrian smiled at Reaver.

"Well, his is my father-in-law." Logan agreed, we all laughed. The last of wily and the reed family. I looked at the 3 men - My family...

"See you next year!" Reaver and I watched as children left the gates of the guild. The new guild trainees, they were heading home for the holidays. We had been working for the last year. Since the day we got married.

"Well another year done." Reaver smiled

"Yep, next year is going to be just as fun and exciting!" I took his arm

"Hope do you know?" Reaver looked at me, his eyes twinkling.

"well, in all honesty...we have talk." I look straight into his eyes, they looked back confused.

**_Author Note : And It is done! It is the end. the second Fanfiction to be completed. Now, should i make a second one? You'll have to wait and see, bye for now folks!_**


	44. Chapter 44

Right, so, last thing i am likely to post on here people. *_Looks through note book.* _There are a few things to cover...

Thank you too:

Belco - for reviewing and enjoying this.

Baby Mama valkyria - your reviews always made me laugh. They brightened my day and inspired me to hurry up

Toshiyukinoda - Just for being a good friend and that one really strange review. you kept my moral up at college so i could keep writing

KrazyKat - your reviews have honoured me. yet you are my most mysterious viewer, i always look out for your reviews now.

Guardian of light lightus - For reviewing on a large collection of my fanfics.

Sara - your review made me really happy . thanks!

Reaver'slittleminx - I am happy you enjoyed it

Lost in reality's mirror - Thanks to your review, i began to enjoy making people guessing what happens.

Fable lunatic - Well, I hope I updated this fast enough for you.

Fangirl - Your review confused me, but at least we had a nice conversion about it.

Crazyarnold - it has been a pleasure to inspire you, i hope you continue writing, you story was good.

Dragon slayer by the book - I know you've been following the story since before i even left my secondary school and now it is a year or more since that review. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writting it.

Lover of Archangels - You were my first reviewer. I am sorry about belle wrong. I am planning on going through each chapter and correcting everything. But I hoped the rest of the story was enjoyable.

I hope all readers of this have enjoyed it. And good news, I was already planning on writing a second story. So, watch out for the True Hero 2 - Combining power. Be prepared for a lot of history and a few more villian Ocs. Of course, if you have an idea for a villian, I am open to ideas. In all honesty, I never want Hawks story to end...so, i am open to suggestions of future plotlines.

_*Looks up from notes smiling*_ That is it. So, keep an eye open. I am typing up the second one as you read this. The first chapter shoulp be up shortly. So, fair well until the next story.


	45. Chapter 45

Hi, everyone. I have some news. The true hero (The first book) has been entered into a fandom contest at fandom. It includes the missing chapter 27 which I will be adding to the first book soon. for more updates on all my fanfics please check my profile.


End file.
